10 Years From Then
by IbelieveINmagic26
Summary: It has been 11 years since the Golden Trio has graduated from Hogwarts, and 10 years since Hermione ran away. What will she do when she is found, and has to deal with her past? Please R&R! COMPLETE! SEQUEL ON THE WAY!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: WHERE ARE YOU NOW?**

_Where are you now?_

_What have you found?_

_Whose on your mind,_

_When I'm not around?_

**Main Street, Outside of City Dock Cafe**

**Annapolis, MD **

Hermione Granger sighed into her morning cup of coffee and thought about the last 10 years of her life. She walked down the street reminiscing about all her old friends and all the good times they had together.

_I wonder what the are doing right now _She thought quietly _Probably thanking God that your not there…_

It had been 10 years had last even set foot in the Wizarding world, and left behind every friend she ever made there. Sure at first they had tried to find her, but she didn't want to be found, so she wasn't. She had been so confused. Even to this day, she didn't know what she wanted to do. Sure now she owned her own very successful company, and was wealthy, but she still missed her friends, missed her magic, but at least her friends were happy.

_Harmione was sobbing she had to go, she had to get away .Everything was ruined, she had to leave. She started moving slowly toward the Burrow door, hoping nobody would hear her. She left the note, in the morning, they would have to understand. She turned to face the door and gasped._

"_Hermione what are you doing?" Ginny had whispered harshly "What happened, why are you doing this?"_

"_Every time I come here I remember, they're dead Ginny, your parents are dead! How can you live with that!" Hermione sobbed "I know you guys don't blame me, but I blame myself! I hurt all of you, and I just keep on doing that, so I'm leaving!"_

"_Hermione you are our family, we don't blame you because it wasn't your fault, nobody thinks it was…"_

"_Ron does…I do… He said he couldn't live with me hear, and I really agree with him." _

"_Ron is an enormous** git**, you know that! What about Fred! He hasn't said it yet, but he **loves **you Mione!" Ginny was close to shouting now_

"_I'm…I'm sorry Ginny, please just let me go!" Hermione pleaded softly, sobbing "If you block this way, I'm just going to find another way, I **have **to leave, I'm only hurting everyone!" With that Ginny grabbed Hermione to take her upstairs, but she pulled away grabbed her bags and with a dull pop, she was gone._

Hermione shhok off the memory and continued walking up Main Street to her shop, McBride Gallery, where she was known as Heather McBride. It was her hiding place.

**The Kitchen in the Burrow **

Fred and George were sitting at the Kitchen table working the numbers from their joke shop, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"Mate, can you handle the shop today? Me and Alicia made plans to take Angelina to Diagon Alley. She needs to get her books today, she star…"

"**I know** that your kid is starting Hogwarts this year, you've only told me only five minutes ever since she got her letter!" Fred snapped crankily, they had been up all night working these numbers. "But yeah I can handle the shop for today."

"I don know if I **wanna** leave you around so many kids, your liable to bite one of their heads off!" George said laughing " Mate we also need to apply for work visas if we are gonna open those shops in the colonies any time soon"

"I'll handle that today then" Fred said tiredly, it had been a long night.

"Well I'm off then" George said happily then with a soft pop, he was gone.

_Maybe I can just close the shop for today _Fred thought _ No that wont work… George would kill me…Today is not going to be a good day _ Then he quickly apparated to his shop in Hogsmeade.

**Ministry of Magic**

**Ron's Office (Minister of Magic)**

Ron sat his desk and ruffled his hair with his hands. It had been 10 years today that Hermione had disappeared in the middle of the night. 10 years since he had spoken to almost anyone in his family. They hadn't really forgiven him for making Hermione, and resulting in her disappearing.

_How was I supposed to know Fred fancied her that much _Ron sulked

_You know he more than fancied her _Ron' s conscience scolded _He loved her, and you didn't like it. You didn't want her to be with him, you wanted her for yourself. You got **jealous**. Now they can't even find her._

Ron sighed and opened his drawer and pulled out the top folder and opened it. It was all the evidence collected on the Granger case (A.K.A. Hermione's disappearance) Right on top was the letter she left.

_Hullo Everyone,_

_I know that at this point, many of you already know I am gone. Each of you are probably handling this quite differently. Don't try to find me, because I am taking extreme measures to make sure I will never be found. Don't hate me, it is for the best. I caused you guys so much pain, and I am going to end it now. I have figured the only way I can stop hurting you guys, is to take myself out of your lives. _

_Ginny, I know you are going to hate for this, and I know that you don't think I should go. I need to do this. Thank you for never hating me for what I have done, you were really a great friend. Ron, I hope that someday you can forgive me for what I have done. I know you said this was unlikely, but I can still hope. Fred, you are one of my greatest friends and you have no idea how much you mean to me. That is the main reason I have to go. I can't live with myself knowing I caused you all so much pain, you guys are to good for me. George, you are great and I am so sorry for everything I have done. Tell the rest of my friends that when I am ready I will come back, and I am sorry I have hurt them all._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

Ron sighed. _Why did she do that to us? Didn't she know that it hurt everyone more by leaving? _ Ron leaned back _I mean **god** Ginny considered her a sister, Fred pretty much **loved **her. Why was I such an idiot?_ Ron stood and walked over to the window. After Hermione left , no one would talk to him. 10 years later, not much had changed. Bill and Charlie had started to semi-contact him, mainly because they thought it's what their mother would have wanted. Fred still hated him, and George hated him just because Fred did. Fred never had the courage to say it to her, but he loved Hermione more than his own life. Even today he didn't flat out admit it, but everyone knew it. It broke Fred's heart that she didn't think of him before she left.

**24 Conduit Street**

**Hermione Granger's Home**

"Mommy your home!" Cried a little girl with frizzy red curls and freckles. She ran up to Hermione and gave her a giant bear hug.

"Hey honey! How was school?" Hermione asked while taking off her coat and walking into the kitchen.

"It was great! Except for my teacher, school is fun!" Hermione rolled her eyes at her daughter. Kymberly loved school as much as Hermione once did, but was always getting into petty disagreements with her teachers.

_It's not like I didn't _Hermione thought smiling, thinking back on all of her Hogwarts day. As soon as she realized what she was doing she stopped. _Those days are **over**, I am a muggle now. They probably forgot I ever existed. Not that I don't deserve it. _Hermione missed her friends, for some reason today she was thinking of them more than ever. She hadn't completely let go of her witch past, she was already teaching Kym basic magic. A few years ago an owl from the Daily Prophet, and Kym started asking questions, so Hermione **had** to tell her. The week after Kym had forced Hermione to take her to Diagon Alley for a wand and basic magic supplies. Ever since then, after school Hermione would teach magic to her daughter in order to keep slight contact with the magic world. It was also why she kept her subscription o the Daily Prophet. She kept slight touch with the wizarding world. It was how she knew the Harry was now leading the Auror department at the Ministry, that Ginny had married Harry last year, and the Ron was the new Minister of Magic.

"Mommy can you make dinner the **other** way tonight?" Kym asked grinning broadly. Hermione laugh and smiled at her daughter.

"Of course." They both walked into the kitchen and right has Hermione was reaching for her wand the phone started ringing.

"Hello? McBride residence, May I ask whose calling?" Hermione said tiredly, she didn't really feel like talking to anyone right now.

"Hermione? Is that you?" Hermione gasped and gaped at the phone.

"Umm no this is Heather McBride….Who is this?"

"Doesn't matter…I must have the wrong number" The voice said and then started mumbling something "Bye" the voice said quikly and then the line went dead.

_Shit _Hermione thought

"Mommy are you okay?"

"Yeah, Honey I'm fine. Mommy needs to go make a phone call, can you make yourself a normal dinner?" Hermione didn't wait for an answer she simply walked into her bedroom and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: THE NOTES**

**24 Conduit Street**

**Hermione Granger's Home**

It was an hour before Hermione finally got the courage to make the call. Kym must have understood, because she stayed in the family room/kitchen and didn't bother her mother. Hermione finally picked up the phone when she realized that if she wanted to stay hidden from her past, she had to act now. She punched in the number and waited for someone to pick up. Finally, someone did pick up the phone.

"Hello?" said a warm female's voice on the other side of the phone

"Mom? It's Hermione" She said this uneasily unsure of how her mother would react. It **had** been about a decade since they last talked.

"Really? It's you, is it really you?" The woman sounded like she was about to cry. Hermione beat her to it and began crying.

"Y-y-yes, Mom it's me!"

"Oh Honey, it's been too long!"

"Mom we have **a lot** of catching up to do." Hermione said slowly, she hadn't told her mom about Kymberly yet, she hadn't even told her mother where she was,

"Baby just come **home**, we miss you"

"I don't know mom, I'm trying to stay away from certain…"

"Hermione Jane Granger, I do **not **want to hear your excuses. I have not seen my daughter in 10 years, you **are** coming home, for at least 3 days."

"Okay mom but there is something you need to know before I come."

"What's that Hon?"

"I kind of have a daughter"

**Quidditch Pitch**

**Wizard London**

Harry loved flying, he hardly ever got the chance anymore, he was always so busy, between starting a family with Ginny and heading the Auror department at the ministry, he didn't have any free time. Today was the first time in weeks. Some of his colleagues knew he needed a break and let him have the day off. Ginny was at St. Mungos, where she worked as head healer in the Magical Maladies department, so he had the entire day to himself. Flying was most deffinately the first thing that popped into his mind- no that's not true- The first thought was sneaking into the Ministry, stealing Hermione's file and trying to find her again.

_What makes you think you would be able to find her this time. _Harry thought cruely _It's been 10 years and some of the best trackers in the ministry are still looking for her. Why are you any different?_

Harry didn't know the answer to that question, but he knew he had to try. His best tip as to yet was a phone number that a squib informant had given him, but it only turned out to be a number for some muggle name Heather Mc-something or other. His hopes had been really high on that one. He needed to clear his head flying was the only way he knew to do that.

_It's really been to long _Harry thought as he flew through the air. All of a sudden while he was flying a phoenix flew up beside him and pecked his shoulder curtly.

"Hey Fawkes!" Harry said quietly while floating in air "What does Dumbledore need?" Harry reached down and untied the parchment from the phoenix's leg.

_Harry-_

_I need you and Ginny to apparate to my office immediately. Will explain when you got here._

_Best of Luck,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

Harry laughed that is something that Dumbledore would do. Be urgent without explaining himself.

_So much for flying, Time to go get Ginny. _Harry thought rolling his eyes. Right as that happened, he leaned over to watch his landing, and his glasses slipped off his face and fell crashing to the ground. When he landed he was frustrated to see that his glass lenses were cracked and that they had broken in half.

"Occulus Reparo!" Harry said pointing his wand at the glasses, and instantly they repaired themselves. He remembered his first time on the Hogwarts Express when he still taped his glasses together, and Hermione had…

_Well there goes my mood…great _Harry thought bitterly. He hadn't really forgiven Hermione for deserting them, and he still didn't talk to Ron, it was Rons fault the Hermione left, and it's not like he was alone in his anger. Ginny hated…well not hated but **very, very strongly** disliked …Ron as much as he did. Nobody really was fond of Ron, and nobody really had been since **she** left. Fred and George still truly hated him. Fred had his reasons but George hated him merely on principle, basically George hated him because Fred hated him. But Fred and Hermione had been close, only Harry new **how** close. Fred and Hermione had been secretly dating for about a year and a half before she left. Harry didn't know how close they were, but he knew that they had been very close, Fred had told Harry he loved Hermione but only one year **after** Hermione had disappeared. If only she had known.

**Level 4 St. Mungos, Magical Maladies**

**Ginny's Office**

"Dr. Potter, you are needed in exam room 12a. Dr. Potter you are needed in exam room 12a!" screeched the overly morbid voice over the PA system. Ginny was sitting in her office and groaned.

_Probably another dumb child, who were carelessly point their wands at each other again. _

Ginny thought curtly _I hope I was never **that** stupid. No, I wasn't because I had…I had…Shit, now I'm gonna be thinking of Hermione. I should it is all my fault_

_I was sitting in my bed, Hermione thought I was asleep but I was waiting for her to move. I knew she was going to try to run away. I knew that if she did it would hurt all of us more than anything else possibly could. She didn't realize how much she was gonna hurt Fred, I had noticed they were getting really close, and I was hoping he would be able to help her. Out parents had died, and she blamed herself. She didn't realize that no one else thought it was. Finally I heard her move._

_**Please Hermione don't do this** I thought furiously _

"_Hermione what are you doing?" I whispered harshly "Why are you doing this?"_

"_Every time I come here I remember, they're dead Ginny, your parents are dead! How can you live with that!" Hermione had sobbed "I know you guys don't blame me, but I blame myself! I hurt all of you, and I just keep on doing that, so I'm leaving!"_

"_Hermione you are our family, we don't blame you because it wasn't your fault, nobody thinks it was…"_

"_Ron does…I do… He said he couldn't live with me hear, and I really agree with him." _

"_Ron is an enormous** git**, you know that! What about Fred! He hasn't said it yet, but he **loves **you Mione!" I was close to shouting now_

"_I'm…I'm sorry Ginny, please just let me go!" Hermione pleaded softly, sobbing "If you block this way, I'm just going to find another way, I **have **to leave, I'm only hurting everyone!" With that I grabbed Hermione to take her upstairs, I could **not **let her go, but she pulled away grabbed her bags and she was gone. I just sat there until the sun came up, I could believe she was gone_

Ginny hadn't ever really told anyone what happened that night. They knew she had tried to stop Hermione from leaving, and loved her for it, but she hadn't told anyone what had been said, or anything. She didn't tell Harry until after they were married, only because she had to tell someone, or she would burst. He had tried to be comforting, even though he didn't understand why she wouldn't just tell them, but he comforted her. Just then a pop echoed through her office.

"Hey Hon, Dumbledore needs us at his office" Harry said, sounding quite unhappy about it.

**Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes **

**Hogsmeade**

Fred sat at the counter of his joke shop completely bored out of his mind. He had opened the ahop as planned, and form the moment the doors opened, it was packed. But they had hired a cashier and there were no kids trying to shoplift yet, so he had nothing to do.

_I wonder what the others are doing _Fed thought moodily _Harry's probably enjoying his day off, George is probably proud as hell of his daughter Angelina, and Ginny is probably working….as always. Ever since Hermione….God I miss her…_

"_Hey 'Mione" Fred said happily as he came behind her and picked her up_

"_Fred Weasley! Put me down this instant!" Hermione squealed while giggling. Fred did as he was told and set Hermione down and gave her a peck on the cheek _

"_Hermione, I love you.." Fred said softly _

"_Oh Fred! I love you to!" Hermione said smiling "If we both feel this way, we have to tell your family soon"_

Fred hated that memory. That same night there was an attack on the Burrow, all of the Weasley children had been out, but Hermione had stayed with Penelope (Percy's wife) and Fleur (Bill's wife) to help with dinner. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying their night off, when 7 Death Eaters stormed in and immediately fired the killing curse at them both. Hermione had been the only one in the kitchen, Penelope and Fleur were in the family room with their kids, Hermione told them to run and then occupied herself with putting up a shield until they all got out the back door or apparated away. No one blamed Hermione for not being able to get Mr. and Mrs. Weasley out of the Burrow, but she blamed herself and Ron jus seemed to blame her enough for the entire family.It was a week after that, that Hermione disappeared.

_If Ron wasn't such a git then maybe she would still be here. _Fred thought angrily _I can't believe she would leave and not tell anyone _

Fred was interrupted by a small barn owl who was pecking him. So he took and read the note.

_Mr. Weasley- _

_I need you to apparate to my office as soon as you can get away from your job._

_Albus Dumbledore_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: WANDS, GITS, AND MAGICAL MALADIES**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Dumbledore's Office**

_This should be interesting. _Albus Dumbledore thought tiredly after sending away all the letters to the old friends of Hermione. _I don't really know how they will handle it...This could get interesting...but it has been too long since that family has interacted, it is necessary._

Just as Dumbledore said this there were many loud pops in his office and then standing before him were Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Penelope, Fleur, Bill, and Charlie. He smiled at the group of them, a sea of red hair, but now with a few added colors in as well.

"How are all of you this afternoon?" Dumbledore said politely. The entire group looked like they did't know what to say, then Harry decided to cut to the chase.

"Professor, what was so important that you needed all of us to come here so urgently?"

"Harry, you have long since left my school, I do not this it is necessary to call me "Professor" anymore." Dumbledore said smiling at the young man in front of him.

_Hardly young anymore _Dumbledore thought _He must be at least 28 years old by now. _

"Do not change the subject Dumbledore! Why are we all here?" Charlie said fiercly

"I am not yet beginnign because you are not all here." Dumbledore stated as if it was obvioud. The gorup looked around trying to figure out who was missing. Ginny glanced around, and then seemed to figure it out.

"Professor, you didn't...did you? Professor tell me you did't ask Ron to be here also!" Ginny asked Dumbledore with a look of horror on her face.

"Actually, Ginerva, I have invited your **brother** to meet us here. It is time your family came back together. It is what your parents would have wanted." The entire gorup looked as if they had just been sucker punched in the stomach.

"Dumbledore, **why** would you invite him here?" Fred asked bitterly "Bill and Charlie maybe ready to talk to that **big-headed git** but I most deffinately am not. So, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll be leaving."

"Mr. Weasley, I believe it would be in your best interest to remain here. We have much to discus, and you musn't miss it." Dumbledore continues sternly "It has been **10 years** since you have last even talked to your brother. When are you going to forgive him?"

Fred didn't have a chance to answer that question, for right as Dumbledore finished, Ron apparated into the room, and Fred was overcome with a fit of cursing. The entire group (minus Ron) seemed to move to the opposite side of the room from Ron, trying to get as far from him as possible without angering Dumbledore.

"Okay, now that we have all arrived, lets begin." Dumbledore said jovially, as if the conversation with Fred never happened.

"Can you start by telling us why we are here?" George asked harshly "I mean besides putting us through cruel and unusual punishment" he added glaring sternly at Ron.

"Well, we believe we know the location of Ms. Granger. We at least know for sure the town she is in." Dumbledore paused for a moment, letting the information sink in.

**Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes**

**Back Room**

_It is going to be a long night _George thought anxiously _**Why** did Dumbledore have to tell Fred they had found Hermione? I thought he was improving, now he's going to be plain out obssesive over finding her._

_You knew he was only gettting worse _said a voice inside George's head anxiously _He spent all day and night thinking about her. He was so jealous of me and Alicia because we were happy and together, while he most likely, would never be able to find Hermione._

_But that's different now. We know where she is, and at least now Fred is excited about going to America to open up our new shop. _George thought chuckling to himself.

Fred and George had been planning on opening a new shop in the American form of Diagon Alley. Well it was called Colonial Square, and was located in the vicinty of a place called Annapolis, Maryland in the United States. Ironically, that is that exact place where Hermione is believed to have been spotted.

_Why would she pick there? She is bound to know about the wizarding world entrance right in her town. Maybe thats the point, maybe she wanted to be able to come home quickly, if she felt she was ready. _George sat and thought for what felt like hourse. Then he reached his decision, Fred couldn't go to America. If they had found Hermione, and she was'nt ready to come home, she might run. _Oi! How am I going to explain this to Fred? More importantly, how am I going to get Alicia to agree to come to the colonies?_

George decided he was going to need help so he owled Harry and Ginny, they would be able to help him convince Fred not to go.

**Potter Mansion**

**The East Wing Sun Room**

Ginny say and cried. She hadn't cried this hard since Fred had started getting cranky when Hermione left, and had seriously thought she wouldn't ever cry that hard again. Harry sat next to her, still shocked into silence.

_Hermione might be coming home at last. _Harry thought quietly _Only now I don't know if anyone will be able to handle it, considering their reactions. _When Dumbledore had finished telling them his news everyone had just about freaked. Especially after Dumbledore said they were almost certain, because they had been watching her for a while. Ginny had fainted, Fred and George where in shock before they turned on Ron and made him swear to go nowhere near her. _Good move _Harry thought smiling _One look at that red hair and she'll disappear forever...again. _Harry sat and thought, and came to the same conclusion as George did, only he didn't know it was George's idea at the time. He continued to think up plans for the better part of the evening. Ginny had finally stopped crying. _This whole ordeal is Ron's fault _Harry thought bitterly. _First he blames Hermione, and she runs away, now he blames Ginny and she has just stopped sobbing **2 hours** after te meeting. He has some issues. _Harry's thoughts where interrupted by Ginny shifting he possision on the couch, so she could talk to him.

"I don't think Fred should go to the same town as Hermione, she might see him and run away again." Ginny said quietly.

"I was thinking the same thing" Harry said rubbing her shoulder. Ginny smiled softly and starred at the floor. She looked as if she might start crying again, what ever was bothering her was pretty big.

"Did you ever think that she might be happy? That maybe she doesn't **want** to come back? That maybe she has replced all of us with muggles?" Ginny said as fresh tears fell down her cheeks. Harry put his hand through her long red hair and gave her a warm hug.

"We are just going to have to wait and see, Hon...wait and see."

"What if I don't **want** to wait anymore? What if I am ready to go find her **tonight** and make her come home?"

"We all feel that way but it's impossible, we don't even know where she is, only her city, Annapolis might be a large city, we don't know."

"I guess your right..." Ginny seemed hesitant, Harry sighed, it was going to be a **long **night.

**124 Manchester St**

**Home of the Grangr's**

"Honey, Hermione is coming home to visit, not to critique our home, she is not going to care about the order of our sofa cushions." Mr.Granger said tiredly. his wife had spent the past two weeks preparing for her daughters homecoming.

"I suppose your right...Oh I miss my baby, and I'm a grandmother! I can't believe she wouldn't tell us she had a daughter! I don't even know her name! What time are the arriving? Do we have enough sweets for th child?" Mrs. Granger started rambleing as she walked hurriedly to the kitchen. Mr. Granger sighed, that was his wife for you, always worrying that she hadn't prepared properly.

_I wonder if I should tell her that they are getting here in 5 minutes, not 15... _Mr. Granger thought as he walked over to his wife. He smiled, his wife may be old, but Mrs. Granger was every bit the fiery young lady he had loved. Her hair was gray now and cut shorter, almost looking like the stereotypical lovable grandma. He, on the other hand, had aged quite a bit. His hair was salt and peppered and (he wouldn't admit it) but he was starting to go bald. Not that he was stereotypical grandpa in any way. He was almost 6' 5" and was still muscular from his days in the Airforce. He was about to tell his wife the Hermione was due to arrive any second, when there was a loud pop, and it was followed by a familiar voice shouting for them.

"Hermione, dear, we are in here!" Mrs. Granger cried merrily "Now where is that daughter of yours?" a little girl came out from behind Hermione. She was short and extremely skinny, she had fiery red hair that was quite busy and curly, in short she looked almost nothing like her daughter. The only resemblance was the shocking brown eyes and the bushiness of the hair. The girl looked at them and smiled weakly.

"Mum, Dad this is my daughter, Kym"

"Well aren't you a pretty one!"Mrs. Granger had cooed"Except for your roughly the size of a toothpick! Lets see if we can put some meat one your bones!" Both Mrs. Granger and Kym started giggling and Mrs. Granger led Kym over to the giant stash of sweets.

"Mum and Dad! You two are dentists, Honestly! When she gets cavaties, I'm blaming you both!" Hermione laughed. She looked so different. Her hair was short, deep brown, and only slightly wavy, not the old bushy caramel color it used to be. She was about the same size, maybe taller, but it was her eyes that got Mr. Granger. It seemed to him that they had lost all spark, they didn't have the sheen they used to.

_She must have been through alot, to be so troubled. _Mr. Granger thought sadly _I wonder why she left in the first place, we were never told, and Hermione hasn't spoken to us since a month before she disappeared. _

The Grangers spent the next few days bonding and catching up on lost time. Kym showed off her magic, and Hermione ...Hermione rested. For the first time in **years** she had been able to lay back and relax, no worries. She was happy. She didn't think about her past, she didn't think about staying hidden (not that she went into the wizarding world anyways), she didn't think much period. Hermione did decide one thing, they couldn't stay forever, that today was the last day. She didn't want to impose on her parents and she didn't want to be found either.

"Mum, I think this is going to be our last night here."

"Why? You only have been here a week! We miss you darling, you left us for **10 years** and didn't even bother to tell us about your daughter! We were worried sick about you, don't do that to us again!You just can't..." Mrs. Granger was crying now. Hermione started tearing up, she didn't realize how much she had hurt her parents. "And...and..what about your friends? Do you know what **they** have been through? It hurt them **so much** when you left! They searched for a good 3 years before even slowing down. That one girl, Ginny I think, was here every afternoon **just in case** you called or came here. That boy, the one who loved Ginny, he searched **everywhere** asking **anyone** who would listen, if they had seen you. **It killed them, **Hermione, it hurt them so bad. I know something bad happened to you, but it is time to move on. I know you are going to hate me for this, but I have contacted Dumbledore. He ..." Hermione had been crying but with those words she stopped and looked up at her mother.

"Mom you didn't, please tell me you didn't! Mom, you don't even understand! How could you do this to me? I will face them when **I **am ready, not **you,** not **Professor Dumbledore**, not **anyone **but **me. **I can't face them until I am ready!" Hermione ran from the room, went upstairs to her and Kyms room, through their things together , woke Kym up and was standing in the middle of the room when her parents came in.

"Hermione, please not again" Her mother pleaded softly

"I'm sorry Mum, but I can't face them, and if you don't understand that, then I can't be here." and with that their daughter disappeared from their lives for the second time.

**24 Conduit Street**

**Home of Hermione Granger**

It had been two weeks since the incident at her mothers house. Hermione knew she couldn't stay here anymore, that she had to find a new house soon. The trackers from the ministry had already called her house, and as always she pretended she was Heather McBride owner of McBride Gallery in downtown Annapolis. it wouldn't be long before the ended up at her doorstep. She decided maybe she could find a place in the wizarding world, just a small town in the middle of nowhere.

_I remember that there was a way to get into the wizarding world from downtown _Hermione thought as she walked through downtown with her morning cup of coffee. Just then she remembered, so she walked into a little known store at the top of Main Street called "Easy Street" went to the back where there was a giant cat clock, made sure no one was watching, took out her wand, and poked the cat squarely in the nose. Soon she was pulled into Colonial Square, the American form of Diagon Alley. She ambled down the streets, looking for a possible wizarding real estate store when she saw a huge sign across the doors of one of the shops. She stopped dead in her tracks and thought she might faint. in huge gold letters the sign read:

"COMING SOON: WEASLEY'S WIZARDING WHEEZES"

Beneath the words there was a whole bunch of other information, like grand opening, what was sold there, who owned it, and other such information. Hermione didn't get a chance to read the rest becuase at that moment she turned and ran out of Colonial Square. She was almost certain that nobody had seen her, but she hadn't seen the pair of blazing blue eyes belonging to Albus Dumbledore, that had been watching her from inside the shop.

**The Burrow**

**Kitchen/ Family Room**

When Dumbledore returned he had gone straight to the Weasley's house. He knew they would want to know. When he got there, it seemed as though they had been expecting him. They were all sitting at the table talking, and looked at him expectantly when he entered.

"I take it that you all know where I have been." Dumbledore stated clearly "So I will not waste our time by trying to explain myself. I am going to jump right to the point. Hermione Granger went home to her parents two weeks ago. When she left we followed her, she **is** in Annapolis, but she is using an alias, and has blended in with the muggles quite nicely. Her alias is Heather McBride, owner of McBride gallery in downtown Annapolis." Dumbledore paused for a breath here and noticed Harry looking quite hocked about something. "She gave no inclination to anyone that she hadn't grown up in Annapolis, or even that she wasn't a muggle like the rest of them."

"If we know where she is, why don't we go to her?" Ginny asked quickly. She missed her old best friend, and it was very obvious.

"Mrs. Weasley, it may be the she isn't quite ready to return." Dumbledore answered her quietly. Dumbledore decided against telling them about the incident in Colonial Square, when Hermione looked pretty much terrified about the Weasley's shop being there. "She has had a lot to deal with."

"How has she had anymore to deal with than the rest of us? We lost our **parents**, she only lost two good friends. They may have been like her parents, but none of us ran away! None of us did what she did!" George said accusingly. Dumbledore noted that Fred had not joined his siblings in their discussions.

"I do not believe any of you have been accused of **causing** the murder of your best friends parents. It was more than Ron, the newspapers said it too, you all know that. None of you have had to stop talking to your parents and friends, to escape from pain and guilt. Most importantly, I doubt any of you have had to be single mothers." Dumbledore stated plainly. He knew Hermione would be angry with him for telling them now, but it was needed.

"'Mione has a kid?" Harry asked quitely "How old, whose kid is it?"

"She has just turned 10, Harry, and I don't recall her having any relationships before she left, so I can honestly say I don't know."

"She? So it's a girl?" Ginny asked smiling slightly. Dumbledore nodded and Ginny's smile grew "That's nice, Hermione always wanted a daughter. During this discussion, only Dumbledore noticed George became oddly pale and quiet, Harry did too. He made a mental note to talk to them later.

"Professor do you know what her name is?" Harry asked quietly

"Her name is Kymberly Anne Granger" and with that Dumbledore disappeared, leaving some very confused people.

"You guys, how are we going to tell Fred?" George asked

"How do we know it is Fred's?" Ginny asked him. Bill, Charlie, and Percy all nodded. Fleur, Penelope, Harry, and George all looked at each other. it was time to tell them. George looked down at the table and began his story.

"Well, we all know that Fred fancied Hermione since, like, her 5th year. The truth is that they had actually started dating in her 6th year. She would sneak to Hogsmeade and they would meet up ,"

"But when did she go to Hogsmeade? I mean we were always busy with school work, we were together almost 24/7" Harry asked confusidly.

"Well Hermione never really returned that time turner Dumbledore gave her in 3rd year. thats how she attended class and mett up with Fred."

"Why didn't they tell us?" Giny asked, obviously hurt at being left out. With this Penelope seemed to find her cue and cut in.

"They were afraid. Ron obviously fancied Hermione, and she didn't want to hurt him. Fred did't want to hurt her, so they kept it to themselves." It went on like that for hours. George telling them stories. But they didn't know that Fred had been listening the entire time. From the moment Dumbledore had walked in, well actually before then but when Dumbledore came in was when he started paying attention.

_Oh Merlin! Hermione has a kid, a kid that I fathered! Why didn't she tell me she was pregnant?10 years! I have had a daughter for **10 years** and I didn't even know. At leat she picked a pretty name. _Fred was confused. Why didn't Hermione want him to be a part of his daughters life? He had to talk to Dumbledore. He ran upto his room grabbed his wand and apparated into Hogsmeade, and from there walked to Dumbledore's office. Once he got to the gargoyle, he realized he didn't know the password.

"Merlin!" Fred muttered under his breath

"Ahh, Mr. Weasley I have been expecting you." Dumbledore said from behind him "I am on my way to the kitchens, so if you need to talk to me, lets walk."

"Dumbledore, I need to know where Hermione is! I mean, I have a daughter for Merlin's sake! Dumbledore..please..I need to be a part of my daughters life." Fred pleaded. Dumbledore ookedat him and wished he cold help.

"Sorry, Mr. Weasley. All I can do is tell you that she lives in Annapolis, and goes by the name Heather McBride." Dumbledore stated plainly.

"I already know that stuff! Merlin! I am just going to find her on my own!" with those words Fred turned and stormed back to Hogsmeade and apparated back to his room in the Burrow. He knew what he had to do. He hopped onto his bed and began to magically pack his things. When he finished he threw his covers over him and pretended to be asleep. He wouldn't be able to leave until everyone was asleep. he waied until he heard all of the others head up the stairs before he lightly exited his room, so that he didn't wake George, and made his way downstairs. Once there he made sure no one was there, placed his note on the mantel, took floo powder and whispered "Colonial Square" and jumped in.

**Room 2b Colonial Inn**

**Fred's Room**

Fred woke up still feeling quite groggy. He didn't really know where he was until about 10 minutes after he woke up. After thouroughly cursing himself, he got up and walked into the square.

_Where to go? Okay, Muggle world, I need to get into the muggle world. _Fred thought quickly. He was very anxious and jumpy, he thought back on all the happy times they had.

_Hermione was sitting on the couch reading, as always, in the Gryffindor common room. Fred stood at the top of the Boy's Dormitoriy stairs, and stared at her_

_**Merlin, this is going to get awkward** Fred thought uneasily **Oh well, you've fancied her long enough...just go tell her already! **Fred made his way downstairs and sat on the chair next to Hermione's._

_"A little **more** reading, Hermione? I didn't know there were any books left that you haven't read." Fred said jokingly, flashing his trademark smile. Hermione looked up and smiled at him, he felt his insides go numb._

_"Well actually I have read this book already, I am reading it again to make sure I didn't forget anything." Hermione said with a straight face, going back to her reading._

_"Seriously?"_

_"Geez, Fred I'm not that big of a nerd!" Hermione started laughing, glancing up at him and blushing deeply._

_"Actually you are!" Fred said cracking up "But it's okay, I like you anyway" He immediately shut up when he realized what he had said. Hermione had stopped too, and was now as red as Ginny's fiery mop of hair. _

_"You like me?" Hermione asked quitley_

_"Ummmm...Merlin...Yeah, Ikindofhaveahugecrushonyou,eversincelikethebeginningoflastterm" Fred said blushing._

_"What?"_

_"Hermione, I like you..."Fred said looking down at his feet " I mean it's okay if you don't like me, I mean we barely ever talk, and I am graduating this june. I do like you though, but I haven't said anything, becuase I kind of know that Ron has a small crush on yo..." Hermione didn't let him finish his sentence. She caught his lips in hers, and after they had kissed she looked down at her feet._

_"I like you too, Fred. I like you alot." Hermione smiled up at him "But I don't know if this is going to work. I mean your brother fancies me, and I don't want to lose him as a friend" Hermione had started to tear up. Fred gave her a hug and whispered in her ear._

_"If it's okay with you, I just think we shouldn't tell him. I like you Hermione, and I think that we deserve a chance."_

_"I think you might just be right." Hermione said smiling, and immediately they began kissing once more._

It was only once he was in the muggle world, that he realized he had no clue where she was, except for the new name she went by. He decided to wander up the street with all the other people and once he had almost reached the top of a giant hill, he noticed something. There was a shop on the other side of the street called McBride's Gallery. He walked over to the shop, and was about to go in when he was spun around harshly.

"Frerederick Weasley, what in the name of Merilin do you think your doing?" It was Remus Lupin, and boy did helook pissed.

"Remus, I **need **to find her, I don't care what the others say. **I want to find Hermione**." Fred whispered back, just as sharply as Remus's greeting.

"Do you even care what you did? You scared your family half to death! You ran off, leaving only a note! Ginny is hysterical, she is convinced that you are running away **just like Hermione**! The only difference being, we knew where you would head."

"Of course you knew! I practically told Dumbledore where I was going last night! Remus, I don't think you understand. What if Tonks were to Dissappear, we all know you love her, wouldn't you go after her every chance you got? Wouldn't you want her back? I love Hermione and I am going to do everything I can to make sure I get her back. I don't want to lose this chance. I love her, and I thought she loved me..." Fred was crying now, he just couldn't stop himself. Remus Lupin sighed and escorted Fred back to his room, and left him there. Then he left and went back to McBride Galleries. He entered a back room and looked at a sobbing Hermione Granger.

"Well, Ms. Granger, I hope you are doing the right thing."

"I hope so too, Professor, I hope so to." with that Remus Lupin dissapeared and Hermione broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

**24 Conduit Street**

**Home of Hermione Granger**

Hermione sat in her bed. She had called her employee's and told them she wouldn't be able to come in today. It had been 3 days since Fred and Remus argued outside of her shop.

_"I love her, and I thought she loved me..."_

He had loved her. No, he was **in** **love. **He has said he still loved her, but the part that hurt her was the "and I thought she loved me". She had been listening from the other side of the door, and had heard every word. Did she love him? She had thought so also.

_But how can you love him, and never have thought of how much you hurt him? _Hermione thought cruelly

_Don't lie, you thought about him _Came the voice inside her head _You were scared, that part the reason you ran away. You were scared of loving him back. _

_I was not! _Hermione screamed in her head

_Than explain why you avoid him the most. You have been close to **all **of the other people at least once, all except for Fred, you are scared of getting close to him._

_Maybe I have a right to be! I got his parents killed! He can't possibly still love me. _Hermione rationalized

_Stop rationilizing! _The voice screamed _He said he loves you, you heard him. In all the time you two dated, did he ever lie or mislead? even once?...That's what I thought. You know what you have to do. _Hermione sighed. She did know. She knew it was going to be hard, but she knew it had to be done. She had to go to Dumbledore. She ran into the other room to find her wand. Maybe Dumbledore would be understanding, help her find a new place to live. Maybe she could move to the Wizarding world and return to her friends, at least Kym would like it there. She checked her watch, Kym would be in school for another 3 hours, plenty of time.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Dumbledore's Office**

Hermione was very nervous about approaching her old headmaster. She didn't know why but the gargoyle was left open, exposing the spiral staircase that led to Dumbledore's office. She thought this was very odd.

_Then again, with Voldemort gone it might be safer in the wizarding world. Not like I would know. _Hermione thought sadly _At least I can change._

"Professor?" Hermione asked quitely "Professor Dumbledore, I need to speak with you." Hermione said quietly into his office.

"He's not here right now, he had to run to the kitchens to speak with the House elves about the opening feast." A voice spoke clearly from the corner "You can wait here If you'd like that's what I'm doing. I need to speak with him also." With that Hermione walked into the office and over to the chairs where the voice was coming from. When she figured out who it was, she could have died with shock. The only thing she remembered before fainting was seeing Harry jump out of his chair towards her, and as she fell she heard him say one word.

"Hermione?"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: MEN, KIDS, AND MAGIAL REUNIONS**

**St. Mungos**

**Level 4: Magical Maladies **

Harry sat in the waiting room at St.Mungo's. It had been a terribly long day for him. He had gone to tell Dumbledore that Fred had returned, but Dumbledore hadn't been there. Harry found a note telling any visitors he had gone to the kitchen and would reuturn quickly. He hadn't lied either. Abot two seconds after Hermione had fainted, Dumbledore came in, and for the first time Harry had ever seen, he looked genuinely shocked. Harry hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Dumbledore about Hermione yet, he didn't know why Hermione was there, and was almost afraid to find out. Harry was brought abruptly out of his thoughts by a smiling nurse who shook him gently.

"Mr. Potter? Your friend has woken up, but has clearly stated that she wants to visitors at this time." Harry got up and walked uneasily towards the exit.

_Probably doesn't want any visitors until the second she is well enough to aparate out of here. _Harry thought cruelly _I mean it has worked good for this long, why change the trend. _Harry had been shocked by Hermione's change in appearance. Her hair was cut short, and she must have spelled it to make it wavy instead of curly. _She did have to make sure she couldn't be recognized._

"Harry is there a reaosn your glaring at the floor?" Remus Lupin asked

"Professor? When did you get here?"

"Just now actually. How's Hermione?"

"She has woken up, but she won't have any visitors."

"So **that's** why you were glaring at the floor." Remus said laughing.

_No, I was glaring at the floor because **she** is being the biggest git in the whole world, and wont let anyone who cares about her into her life! _Harry shouted inside of his head.

"Harry it isn't nice to insult a sick person, especially when you haven't seen that person in 10 years." Lupin said to harry, glaring slightly.

"Professor, your a leglimens?" Harry asked incredulously

"No, I could just tell by your glare"

"Oh..."

"Now about Hermione, why don't you let me try, and if I do get in, I will come get you?"

"Okay, whatever works." Harry had given up, at this point he was just glad that Ginny wasn't her doctor today.

_If that's happened, who knows how bad of a scene this would be. _He thought _Especially with Hermione refusing visitors. Ginny wouldn't take that well._

"Harry, Hermione doesn't want to see anyone. I think she is embarassed and such. It would be better to do what she wants, take it from me. She has quite a temper these days!" Remus Lupin laughed as he walked back into the room.

"How would you know Professor? It's not like any of us has seen her in **10 years**! A lot can change in that time." Harry shot at him.

"Because, Harry, I kind of have been watching over her. I have known where she has been for the past 6 years." Remus Lupin eyed Harry carefully, not knowing how he would react. "I found her by mistake and she begged me not to tell anyone. She wasn't ready. At the time she was just a single mother of a 4 year old girl who owned a semi-successful art gallery."

"**You knew where she was all this time and you didn't tell us?" **Harry bellowed at him **"Do you not realize how much it hurt everyone around you? It killed us not having her there! How could you?" **

"Actually, I think the question your actually thinking is 'How could she?', I did nothing but do as I was asked, for a witch in need." Remus replied calmly.

**"And hurt all those you claim to love!"** Harry was shouting again "I can't even be here right now, I'm going to talk to Ginny." Harry glared daggers at Remus as he walked away. Harry didn't actually walk to Ginny's office, he made a dash for Hermione's room instead. When he got there he took one quick breath to calm down before going in the door, but was still so flustered when he entered that he didn't knock and kind of slamed the door open. When he looked he saw Hermione watching the TV, seemingly in a daze.

"Hermione?" Harry started quietly. When she didn't respond he tried to go on." He-Hermione we need to talk. You don't have to respond, but I know you can hear me so I am going to talk to you anyway."

_Here goes nothing. _Harry thought. he took a deep breath and started his talk.

"I know that you are not really up to meeting everyone again. I am not going to try and force you, and tell you that you are going to face them sometime in the near future. All I ask is that you talk to me, even if it's only for while you are in the hospital. Everyone misses you, Hermione, and I hope that someday you are able to return to all of us. But right now we need to talk. I am not blaming you, or asking an explanation, for running away. I know it was hard on you, but I think you do need someone to talk to. All those years can't leave you with out some good memories. I know I have tons to tell you." Finally, Hermione looked up and smiled slightly at Harry.

"I heard that you finally got the courage to tell Ginny you fancy her."

"Actually, she had to tell me first" Harry said blushing a deep red "But the proposal was all me, I came up with the courage enough for that."

"Any kids?" Hermione asked him softly. She didn't know he already knew about Kym, and decided this was a good way to tell him.

"No, not yet. We have been too busy with our careers." Harry said laughing "Ginny actually heads this department at St.Mungo's, and I head the Auror's department at the Ministry."

"I heard about that." Hermione said nodding"It was a big deal when you got promoted because eveyone thought you got the job because you killed Voldemort."

"Yeah, that was fun." Harry said rolling his eyes and smiling at her.

"Harry...How much do you actually know about my life?" Hermione asked quietly. "I'm getting the feeling I wasn't very good at hiding myself.

"Very little actually..." Harry said quietly "What we do know was becuase Dumbledore told us. I know that you own McBride Gallery, that you have a 10 year old daughter, who by the way is going to get her Hogwarts letter this time nest year. Did you really want to be hidden? We missed you **so much**, 'Mione. I know I said I wouldn't ask but **why** did you run from us. We all took it really heard, Especially Fred."

"How is he?" Hermione asked with her eyes downcast "I saw him outside my gallery the other day, and he didn't look to good."

"He misses you more than the rest of us. He hasn't even shown any interest in other girls since the day you left...I think you might have broken his heart." Harry said quietly to her, staring directly at her. He knew it wasn't what she wanted to hear, but she needed to hear it. Hermione looked at him and began to cry.

"Harry you have to understad why I can't go back. I have messed up so badly, I have hurt you all so much, that I think it would be better if I just stayed disappeared."

"That won't work. Ginny is going to know you were here becuase of patient records, I already know, Fred and George are going to know something is up if you just suddenly move again." Harry said coldly " And why would you want to impound one mistake with another? Don't to this to yourself, Hermione...Don't do this us either. I don't know if we can handle it." With that Harry turned and walked out of her room. She called after him, but he didn't stop, he couldn't, he had to get away.

**The Burrow**

**Fred and George's Room**

"Fred, what where you thinking?" George yelled at Fred, who was pretending to be asleep. "Ginny couldn't make it to work today, because she was so upset. It reminded her to much of Hermione leaving. Harry was so upset, but he calmed down and the then apparated to Hogsmeade to go talk to Dumbledore."

"George, did it ever occur to you that I **need ** to find Hermione? Don't lie, I can see the way you guys look at me. First comes the glances of pity, then disdain, and eventually impatience. You guys know that I've changed, but at the same time **you won't acknowledge how much**. I still care for all of you guys, but I just don't feel complete. I feel as if I lost the most important thing in my life..."

"We're only your family, I guess we're not **that** important." George snapped at him

"You are important! But so is Hermione, but at the moment she is the one who needs a friend and smile. I can give that to her. I need to, I don't know if I can live without her..."

"Mate, I know you loved her. Even if the others might be a little shy of it, thought I doubt that, I know you truly do. But what if Hermione isn't ready. What if she runs away again, this time forever? It took us 10 years last time, do you really think we could find her again?"

**24 Conduit Street**

**Home of Hermione Granger**

Kym walked throught the door to her house and looked around. She didn't know that her mother was in the wizarding hospital, she didn't even know she wasn't hom, all she knew is that she couldn't find her at the moment.

"Mom! Mom, are you here? Mom! Mom, Where are you?" Kym shouted as she walked throught the house. She looked in the foyer again and saw a note sticking to the closet door.

_She would assume that the first place I go is to hang up my jacket. _Kym thought laughing to herself. She picked off the note and read it.

_Kym-_

_I went to the wizarding world. If I am not home by 6:30, use the way to get to the wizarding world that I showed you. I know you don't remember, so there is an instruction card sitting on top of the mantle in the living room. Remember to speak clearly. When you get there, tell them who you are and tell them you don't know where I am and that I had instructed you to come here. I should be home before then, but just it case!_

_With Love,_

_Hermione _

_xoxoxoxox-love you darling_

Kym walked directly to the kitchen to look at the clock. 6:42...

_Maybe just one more minute..._Kym thought hopefuly.She only gave up when the clock said it was 7:15. _okay, I guess I have no choice._

Kana walked over to the fire place and looked for the card on top of the mantel. It was(of course) directions on how to floo and where she was supposed to go. She looked over her the card for about five minutes and then finally decided she was ready. She grabbed a handful of what she assumed was the floo powder, through it into the fire, and as she jumped she yelled "The Burrow".

**The Burrow**

**The Kitchen Table**

The remaining members of the Weasley family were gathered around the table. Harry had just finished telling them what had happened, and how Remus Lupin had been hiding Hermione from them for ages.

"I can kid of understand why he did that..." Ginny said quietly. "Something tells me I would have done the same thing. I would be to afraid of losing her again to betray her trust."

"Same here." said Fred. "I just kind of wish that she would want to see us." Harry hadn't told any of them about his conversation with Hermione. They all had just assumed he left after his conversation with Lupin. They sat quietly for a while then Ginny got up and began making dinner. Penelope and Fleur helped as well. It had become tradition for the four of them to cook together when the family gathered. At first, the had all tried it by themselves, but each got overwhelmed. Finally dinner was prepared and everyone gathered around the table. Just as they where about to say grace there was a loud crash from the living room, along with a scream. Immediately Harry and the twins got up to go see what had happened. When they got there all the saw was a bundle of frizzy red hair lying on the ground looking very confused.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Harry asked quickly

"My name is Kymberly Anne Granger, and frankly I have no clue why I am here." The girl said quickly. She got up and brushed the dirt off of her clothes and looked up at the people around her. There were three men, two red heads and one with messy black hair, string at her in shock.

"Kymberly, How did you get here?" George asked quietly

"My mom left me a note saying that if she wasn't home by 6:30, to follow the emergency instructions on the fire place mantel." Kymberly explained politely. "They have always been there, I don't know why, but my mom always has insisted that they be on the mantel."

"What you did was called flooing." Fred said, he then turned to Harry and George. "'Mione would have her house connected to floo."

"You know my mother?"Kym asked fiercely "Do you know where she is? That's why I'm here!" with that she walked forward and stood directly infront of Harry and glared at him "Where is she?"

"Your mum is at St Mungo's hospital. She's okay, she just fainte..." Fred stammered quietly. Kymberly seemed mad, and hi didn't want to hurt her.

_Deffinately got her moms spirits _Fred thought to himself _But of course, she got my hair..well almost..she got the colour..._

"Why did she faint? **What did you do?**" Kym stormed over to Fred " I want to see her!"

At that precise moment there was a faint knock at the door and then Dumbledore walked into the room, barely even stopping at the kitchen to say hi to the other Weasley's. When he got into the living room she looked firghtened for a moment and then gave Dumbledore.

"Who are you? Can you take me to my mother? These people don't seem to want to! I don't know why my mother told me to come **here**, I don't even know these people!" Kym was ranting at Dumbledore.

"Well Ms. Granger, your mother told you to come here because you are going to need to know these people." Dumbledore said softly, smiling at the glaring child. When he saw that Kym didn't comprehend what he was saying, he continued. "Lets start from the beginning. I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts, which you might be attending next year."Dumbledore slowly motioned for Fred to come over "You haven't met this man before, so I'm sure you don't know, but he is your father."

" He is exactly as I pictured him." Kym said quietly, then she smiled. "My mom used to tell me stories about you at school. She said you were always playing pranks, really funny pranks, and that now you own a joke shop. Is all that true?" She looked at Fred expectantly. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Yeah, it's all true" Kym smiled at him "So Kymberly, besides having quite the temper, I know nothing about you. Why don't you fill me in a little. Does your mother really talk about me?

**St. Mungo's **

**Level 4: Magical Maladies**

Hermioe sat upright in her bed like a shot.

"Oh my God! Kym!" She quickly called for a nurse and asked to be dismissed. Within ten minutes she was ready to apparate.

_OMG, I can't believe I forgot about her! She must be so confused. I wonder if the Weasley's told her why I chose to send her there. _Hermione finished getting ready and started to reach for her wand.

"**Hermione! Wait!**" She heard a voice yell from the door. She looked up only to find Ginny standing infront of her. "Where were you going?" Ginny gasped in between breaths.

"Actually, I was going to try and find a way to get my daughter back from your house." Hermione glanced shyly at Ginny. "I left her a note saying that if I wasn't home by a certain time to floo to the Burrow. I didn't even expect all of this." There was a long moment when niether of them spoke. Hermione couldn't tell what Ginny was thinking, and wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Are you going to run away again?" Ginny asked quietly, she glanced away quickly, trying to not show her tears. Hermione looked softly at Ginny, and then looked away.

"I haven't decided yet, it all depends."

"Depends on what, Hermione? You claim to be doing this to protect us from you, but I think you are doing this becuase you are afraid. I think you are afraid of loving Fred, more specifically. You are doing this for all the worng reasons!"

"You don't know my reasons! How would you know whether they are right or not?"

"Then give me one good reason that you have for hurting all of us this way! One. Good. Reason. It killed all of us, especially Fred. He has been the same since you left, you **broke his heart** Hermione!"

"I have been hearing that a lot lately."

"And you'd think by now it would sink in!" Ginny was yelling now, but she was sobbing all the same. "You were probably going to have **Lupin **or **Dumbledore** get your daughter for you, and then disappear all over again! Hermione we don't hate you for **anything**, we just want you back. We miss you!"

"You think I haven't realized that by now?" Hermione glared at her "When you guys hadn't stopped searching in 6 years, I knew you loved me, but I can't face that house, too many memories. I can't deal with the guilt of everything that I caused! You said it yourself, I hurt everyone when I left! How am I supposed to just waltz right back into everyone's lives expecting them **not** to care about what I did?"

"We are practically your **family**! We love you no matter what, Hermione!"

_What if they do? _Hermione's brain was screamng at her by now _You are going to walk away from everyone that loves you?...again! Didn't it hurt you enough the first time?_

_But they have to blame her _Hermione's conciense screamed at her

_Why? _Hermione wondered to herself _They might not..doesn't the fact that they are all coming after you say anything? They love you! Don't ruin this!_

"I know that Ginny, but I don't know how well I can handle being back in your lives."

"I can help! Slowly but surely we'll get you back! Just trust me...we need you back." Ginny came up to Hermione and put her arm around her. "Why don't you let me bring you Kym..."

"You know about Kym?"

"Dumbledore told us" Hermione just nodded like it was to be expected. She sighed and thought for a minute.

"You know what, I think I'm going to go get her myself." Ginny lept forward and gave Hermione a big hug. Hermione grinned, she knew this is where she was supposed to be.

**The Burrow**

**The Kitchen Table**

Kym walked into the room quietly, she didn't really know what to do. In the last 10 minutes she had found out who her father was, and who the other 3 people in the room were. She had been told to call the man with messy jet black hair "Harry", and the guy that looked exactly like her dad "George". Now she was going into the other room to meet the reast of the family. They stared at her wierdly, as if she was some alien creature.

_You'd think I looked like an alien, the way they are all staring at me _Kym thought bitterly. She then realized that she should be nice, these people were family after all. She smiled meekly and waved at them. To other red heads who were really quite large walked over to her. One had lots of necklaces with wierd teeth on them with a ponytail, and the other loked pretty normal in her opinion. She walked over to the one with all the necklaces and decided to get right to the point.

"Who are you?" He looked a little startled by her question but then he miled at her.

"I'm Bill, and if you're who I think you are then I'm your uncle. Over there with the blonde hair, that's my wife Fleur, your aunt." He smiled at her.

"Well I don't know who you think I am, but my name is Kymberly Anne Granger." Bill laughed at her remark and grinned at her.

"Then you're exactly who I thought you were" Bill smiled at her and she seemed to warm up a little. "Why don't you let me do the introductions?" he didn't wait for an answer he just walked her gently over to the table. He started by pointing to a gaunt looking man with red hair. "That is Percy, really dull if you ask me, don't expect anything interesting from him. That is his wife Penelope, much more fun, don't kno why she married Percy though" The man gave Bill a mean look but he didn't seem to notice and just moved on. He pointed to the two she knew as Fred and George. "These two you have to watch out for. They like to try out their pranks on unsespecting visitors, wouldn't be surpruised if they tried one on you." Kym laughed, but Fred and George put on this really innocent looking face. Kym looked at them and rolled their eyes

_Mum didn't lie, my dad is a prankster _Kym laughed at the thought of her mother getting pranked while at school. Just then a red headed lady came rushing into the house. _At least I don't have to wonder where my red hair come from. _The lady rushed over to Kym and looked right into her eyes.

"You must be Kym. My name is Ginny and I believe you probably would like to go home now wouldn't you?" Kym just nodded enthusiastically. "Well, you will be any minute now." with that Ginny got up and walked over to Harry on the other side of the table. and whisepered into his ear. Harry got a confused lok on his face and then he smiled and hugged his wife. The lady then went back to the door, opened it and looked around. Then she came back in and gave a quizzical look to Harry. Fred was staring at them, but once he understood he came over to me.

"Where do you live?" He asked Kym softly. She looked at him like he should know, but continued anyways.

"24 Conduit Street, Why?" Fred didn't answer her, but instead he grabbed Kym by the arm and went over to the fire place. Before anyone could stop him, he and Kym were gone.

_(a/n:ch 5 will be coming shortly, and don wrry so does Fred/Hermione reunion :-D Hope you enjoy my chappie! Note to my anon. reviewer, Dumbledore calls Kym by the last name of Granger because they don't acknowledge her muggle alias, they use the real name. That's why Hermione is still called Hermione not Heather Thank you all for reviewing, and I hope you all continue to love my story! To everyone who didn't review, PLEASE REVIEW!)_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE: MUGGLE PHRASES, MOMENTS, AND "AWKWARD" REUNIONS**

**Outside the Burrow**

**Mr. Weasley's Muggle Shed**

_I can't believe I chickened out _Hermione thought to herself _I just completely ruined everything...again_ Hermione started pacing around the shed thinking to herself, suddenly a realization hit her _It's not too late! I can still go get her! _She was about to leave the shed and go to the Burrow, but stopped at the door, only to begin opening it and stop and slam it shut again. _ They probably will hate me for sending Kym there! On top of that I was too scared togo get her! I am such a coward, I am going to go home and owling Ginny, and asking her to bring Kym home. _

**_No you are not_** A voice in Hermione's head yelled at her _You are going to go in there and get your baby back! There is no reason you can't! Ginny, Harry, Lupin, and Dumbledore all said the same thing! They miss you, and they want you back. You are not going to run again, get a spine and go get your baby! _Hermione defiantly opened the shed door and apparated herself to the front door of the Burrow. It's not that it was too far to walk, but she didn't want to risk being seen before she was ready to go in. She must have walked up to the door, started to knock, then stopped and began to walk away 10 times before she actually knocked on the door. Once she did she fought to keep herself from running away again. It seemed like hours to her before the door began to open.

_Here goes nothing _Hermione thought to herself _Just please don't let them hate me_ Just as she was about to apparate away, Mrs. Weasley opened the door. At first she just looked at Hermione, then registering who she was promptly began to freak out.

"Ginny! George! Penelope! Harry! Bill! Charlie! Everyone come here! Og my God!" Fleur was screaming and smiling and crying and hugging Hermione...all at one time. Hermione was so relieved.

_They don't hate me! I can't believe the don't hate me! Well, Fleur sure doesn't hate me!_ Hermione was smiling so big and also began crying, mainly out of relief more than anything else. Everyone began to file into the room, but it didn't register to them who it was, because Fleur was still smothering(?) her. Once she was released, it was a good 2 minutes before the rest of them realized who she was. Ginny was the first one to react. She had quiet tears running down her face, but had a grin so big that it made the chesire cat's smile look small (a/n I have an obsession with Alice in Wonderland, forgive me)

"I thought I lost you again for a minute 'Mione" Ginny said enveloping her in another giant hug. Soon the rest of them had joined in and the initial awkward meeting was over. Not that it had been that awkwrad, they all were overjoyed to have her back. Hermione did notice the some very important people were missing.

"Where are Fred and Kym?" Hermione asked quietly. She looked around the room, but everyone avoided her gaze. It was Penelope who spoke first.

"We don't exactly know. Fred was talking to her then all of a sudden they left. It happened two seconds before you arrived, I'm sorry, I'm sure they will be back soon." She seemed cautious. Immediately Hermione started thinking about possible places they could have gone. It was a full minute before Ginny cut in.

"I know where they are" She said quietly "Or at least I think I do..."

"Where?" Hermione said anxiously

"To your house, by floo"

"Impossible"

"Why is that?" Bill cut in. It became obvious that they all had been thinking the same thing.

"Because my house only has a one way floo system. You can only floo out of my house. Not back in"

"Why?" It was Harry who cut in this time. To tell the truth, he looked a little hurt.

"I needed space. I blocked all form of magic from my house." Hermione stated calmly, but then added in a whisper. "But it still didn't keep Kym from finding out." Suddenly it hit her. Where else would Fred go if he couldn't go to her house? She immediatly jumped up and began to prepare to floo.

"Hermione! Where are you going?"

"Hogwarts!" As she said this Hermione jumped into the fire place and was gone.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Dumbledore's Office**

In Dumbledore's office Fred was pacing arounf the room shaking his hands furiously. He would shake his hand vehemently as he was making screaming sounds that one would assume he meant to make words.

"Mr. Weasley, please calm down!" Dumbledore said with just a touch of seriousness in them. He put is hands rouhgly into his pockets and yelped when one hit something hard.

_What is Merlin's name was that! _Fred thought sourly Then he reached into his and pulled out the small black box. He smiled weakly. It was the ring he was going to give Hermione. He didn't even open it anymore. He knew the ring by memory from all the times he looked at it when he remembered her. He kept it with him at all times for when he found Hermione, even though he didn't think she would accept it, even if he did find her.

"'Mr. Weasley, am I to assume that you are admiring the would be engagement ring?" Fred blushed violently red.

"Yessir."

"Let me tell you the Proffessor Trawleny(?) has seen much love in your future."

"Oh Merlin! Now I destined to be alone and without Hermione forever!" Dumbledore rolled his eyes, but began to smile none the less

"So I take it you discovered that Ms. Granger had a block on house's floo system."

"I can't believe she would put a block on her house!" Fred was ranting at Dumbledore "What if there as an emergency and she needed to floo back in! It is not a good idea! I mean..."

"Actually, Mr. Weasley, it is a good idea. What if someone found out her adress, which some did, then they would simply be able to floo in to her home and take her back to the wizarding world. She wanted security, especially because Voldemort had just been defeated and thier were still death eaters. She didn't want magic people in her house. She also has an anti-aparition shield, just like hogwarts. It is quite obvious that she didn't want any magic in her house." Kym had been playing on the floor with Fawkes, but when Dumbledore said this she looked up.

"That's not true mister!" Kym looked angrily at him she stood and looked at him defiantly. "Mommy taught me magic, I even have a real wand thingy!" With that Kym reached into her bag and pulled out a thin 10 1/2 inch maple wood wand. "She teaches me spells and everything!"

"What magic has your mom taught you?" Dumbledore asked cuatiously Kym stood straight up and looked very proud.

"I can clean my room, cook stuff, and make my books come when they go missing." She said beaming at the two men. Then Dumbledore motioned for her to come nearer and give him the wand.

"How long have you been learning magic?"

"About two years, when I found out that my mom was a witch, but not the bad witch like my mean teahcer Mrs. Driscoll"

"And you have been learning spells since then?"

"Well no, I had to get my wand first. I had to wait for my birthday, so about a year n' a half." Dumbledore returned Kym's wand and turned to Fred. They walked farther away from Kym and began to talk.

"We need to know the extent of Kym's magical knowledge." Dumbledore said quietly.

"To make sure she doesn't hurt anyone by misusing a spell?"

"No, to find out if we need to improve the curriculem at Hogwarts for next year."

"Oh...I'll go get McGonnagal. Is she even here?" Fred said as he was walking towards the door.

"Yes, I believe she would be in her classroom, preparing the first lessons, students will be arriving in two weeks you know."

"Brilliant, I am going to walk down there and see if she is available."

"I want to go with you!" Kym said running for the door.

"I think that is for the best Mr. Weasley" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I wanna go! I wanna go! Can I come with you? I wanna go!" Kym started jumping up and down, Fred sighed, and Dumbledore looked as if he was holding back a laugh.

"Okay Kym, you can come."

"Yay! Where are we going?" Fred smiled at his daughter

_You aren't sure she is yours _Fred scolded himself _Don't get to attatched. Don't get to attatched. Wait till we see Hermione._

"If you don't know where I am going why do you want to come so badly?"

"Because I set of a stink bomb to go offin about 30 senconds, and I don't wanna to be here when it goes off."

_Okay, no doubt about it she's mine _Fred thought laughing

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

For some reason when Hermione flooed into Hogwarts, she ended up in the Gryffindor Commone Room.

_No doubt something that James Potter and the Marauders made sure would happen to help them with pranks. _Hermione thought laughing. She looked around and realized that the common room hadn't changed at all. The furniture looked **exactly** like it had the day she left for good.

_McGonnagal must put a spell on the common room to make it look the same. Wait that means..._

With that Hermione ran over to the Girls Dormitories stair well and looked in the back corner. Sure enough, it was still there. Beneath a loose floor plank (Harry's idea, he had experience in finding loose floor boards) was thier box. It was red and gold, in the shape of a shoebox, and in it was all of thier amazing childhood mementos. Most important of which was the Marauders map. The three of them, Ron, Harry , and Hermione, had decided in their last week of school to leave these things behind for future troublemakers. It had many of Fred and George's different inventions. along with a note they had written to explain themselves. She stuck her wand in the side of them box to open it. They had charmed it so that only a true Gryffindor could open the box. Hermione laughed at herself

_When we first charmed that box, I was so scared that I wouldn't be able to open it._

She popped open the lid and searched for that one piece of parchment. They had included it in the box, even thought they knew that only an heir of Harry, Hermione, or Ron would be able to open it. Harry had modified the map in thier 6th year so that Ron and Hermione could open it, so their kids were added to the list of allowed users. Just as she was searching a piece of parchment fluttered out of the box and landed lightly on the floor. She smiled as she recognized the seal they had created just for this letter. It was colored a flaming red, symbolizing Ron's hair, and then it had a book with a lightning bolt on top.

_I told Harry so many times that it seemed like it was saying the book was about him _Hermione smiled and began to laugh _Oh, he was so modest, he said it was preposterous(?) "Who would write a book about me? It would be dreadfuly boring!" Whenever he said that Ron would roll his eyes "Yeah, because there are dark wizards out to kill **everybody** these days" Those were good times. _Hermione began laughing again as she remembered all the times the shared. But these days began to make her cry, as she realized she didn't think she was strong enought to face Fred. _The rest had been hard enough...How can I face him? How can I make up for everything that I've done? I have ruined everything! _She began to cry harder and harder. She didn't know how much time had past and she didn't even hear it when some soft footsteps came up behind her.

"Penny for your thoughts..." One of the Weasley twins said as he sat down next to her.

"George, when did you learn muggle phrases?" Hermione laughed at him.

"I spent a lot of time in the muggle world looking around after you...af..aft..." George stuttered softly

"After I left, George! **After. I. Left.**! I messed up okay! I know what I did. You don't need to stutter around it! If you hate me for it...tell me! I don't know what to do! I messed everything up so badly, I don't need you acting shy about it,** I know** already!" Hermione was sobbing now, and her words were only coming between huge wracking sobs. George just looked at her, deciding what to say.

"Hermione I will admit, after you left I was very angry with you. I wanted to know **how **you could do that to us..to **Fred**. But now I know you didn't do it to hurt us. You did it because it was what you thought was best. It killed us, Hermione. I wont pretend it didn't, it hurt really bad. I know right now you probably just want to find your daughter and run, but you don't realize that the only thing you could do to make us hate you is disappear forever all over again. It would destoy all of us. You come and give us this hope, don't take it away. Fred would be crushed, so would Ginny and Harry and everyone back here who loves you. So if you want to leave, go ahead, but just think 'is it worth hurting all those I love, all those who love me, for the sake of avoiding confrontation?' When you can answer that, you'll know what you should do." George was close to tears himself, but tried his best to hold it back. Hermione let the tears fall freely on the ground. The silence remained for maybe five minutes before she spoke.

"I know I hurt allof you when I left. I think I knew the whole time that it would hurt everyone more if I left. I mean to have all of you loose your friend on top of loosing your parents. I was scared. Scared of causing everyone even more pain, that I didn't think to realize that leaving **would** cause more pain." Hermione had stopped crying and was looking very intently at a spot on the ground "But I think what scared me most was having Fred go away. I thought he wouldn't like me any more 1, because I thought he blamed me for the death of his parents and 2. because I was pregnant.I didn't want to have to face losing him, so I walked away from him so he couldn't walk away from me. I realize now that he wouldn't have done that. I just feel so soolish for everything that I have done." Hermione had given up on her spot on the floor and looked up at George."After what happened, I became paranoid. I thought everyone hated me and the littlest thing were used as proof. Fred went to the shop early meant he was avoiding talking to me. Harry spending the day with Ginny in Diagon Alley, meant that they were secretly talking about how much the attack was my fault I just feel **so stupid**." Hermione looked up at George and was very shocked when he began to laugh.

"Mione, you were being stupid! Fred! Go to work early! Haha! Since when has he ever done that!" Hermione smiled but then got serious.

"He did after the attack. At least three times, he went to the shop at 9 instead of 11! What was I supposed to think!"

"Thats the stupid part, he wasn't going to the shop!"

"Then what was he doing!" George smile faded and he found his own spot on the ground to stare at. then he managed to mumble out.

"He was buying and engagement ring for you..."

_(A/N: Okay just a few notes to my reviwers._

_1. Thank you for pointing out my TV slip up, I completely forgot that they wouldn't have them! OMG whoops!_

_2. I always said that the characters apparated to **hogsmeade** and then continued on to Hogwarts, I did remember that rule. note in this chapter Hermione has it on her house!_

_3. Sorry about no Fred this chapter, I had my chapter written out and I realized that my ch 5 was like 10 pages long! So I shortened them, and Fred comes in Ch6, note that they are close in proximity right now. DONT GIVE UP ON ME YET!_

_4. I don't pla on putting up chapter 6 until I get a grand total of 35 reviewsm, and the 35 reviewer can suggest a situation for me to put in my story, and I most deff will use it! so review!_

_5. THANK YOU TO ALL MY FAITHFULL REVIEWERS AND READERS!)_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX: SHOUTS, RINGS, AND UNBELIEVABLE TRUTHS**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Professor McGonnagal's Classroom**

Fred walked into the room holding Kym's hands. The farther up towards her desk they walked the more Kym seemed like she wanted to run away. Professor McGonnagal was watching the pair with a funny look on her face.

_If she didn't have red hair, she would be a dead ringer for Hermione _She thought softly _I wonder what they are here for, she doesn't look to happy about it. _

At that moment Kym broke free of Fred's arm and made a mad dash for the door. McGonagal sealed the door with a spell and Fred went and retrieved her to bring her forward.

"What would you be up to now, Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonnagal asked with a note of amusement in her voice. Fred gave her a weak smile. During school, even though he would never admit it, he had ben slightly afraid of McGonnagal. Somehow having to tell her about Kym made him slightly nervous.

"She is showing signs of advanced magic, and Dumbledore wants to know if you could do some tests to figure out exactly how advanced she is."

"To see what year she should be in?"

"No to see if he needs to improve the cirriculem."

"Well, if I am correct in assuming that she is Ms. Granger's daughter, then I would not be surprised" She looked up and noted Fred squirming uncomfortably, she hardened her glare exponentially. "Is she Ms. Granger's daughter, Mr. Weasley?" Fred murmered something and nodded weakly.

"Your mean! Yes he is my father, now back off!" Kym looked at her angerily.

"Sorry, Professor. She seems to have inherited the Weasley woman temper."

"I seem to remember two young Weasley **boys** who were just as loud and bold"

"Yes, but we waited until we knew you before we talked back, at least until..."

"The first hour of the first day of your first year!" Mrs. McGonnagal laughed lightly. She remembered why she was there and looked at the fiery little girl who was still shooting her mean looks. "Ah, yes. Leave her here with me and come pick her up in an hour or two" Fred nodded and walked out the door.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

Hermione looked up at George who was still looking at his spot on the floor. She couldn't believe what he had just told her.

_He loved me that much? It must be a lie! I mean...a ring! an **engagement **ring! _Hermione thought furiously _He still loved me after what I did! He wanted to marry me! ...then I had to go and ruin everything._

George looked up at Hermione only to see her looking very upset and confused.

"Care to tell what's on your mind" Hermione opened her mouth to answer but no words came out she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and tried again.

"I ruined his life...but the hardest thing to believe is that he wanted to marry me, and I would have said yes, and I still would. But because of everything he probably hates me now! I am **such** an idiot." Hermione wasn't crying anymore. She looked the exact oposite, she looked quite pissed.

"I could sit here and tell you that he might, but he doesn't. You did break his heart, but he just wants you back! I know for a fact that everytime he sees a a girl with brown bushy curls he gets upset. Mainly because he wishes **so hard** that the girl he was looking at was you. You're all he ever wanted, the only time I have seen him cry was the day he found out that you were gone."

"He cried? Over me?"

"It was the same day he bought the ring. He had left early, and thought you were asleep, when he came home he ran right into my room and told me he got the **perfect** ring. That's when I told him you were gone, and he sat right down on the floor and cried."

Hermione looked torn apart at this. It wasn't that she hadn't shed her share of tears but to know that she had caused Fred to cry, that she had hurt him that much, killed her. She didn't want to cry again, but the tears were burning in her eyes now, and threatening to fall in torents down her cheeks.

"I need some time. I need to process this, okay?" Hermione was so close to tears that even George could tell.

"Don't you think the 10 years you had to process all of this is enough time? You can't tell me that the day you walked out the dor, you didn't think about how much it would hurt Fred! That you didn't realize that losing you would be the worst thing that ever happened to him." With those words Hermione just started bawling and with that ran up the stairs and into the Girls Dormitories. George looked after her for a minute but just then he turned and walked out of the room.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**The Hallway by the Gryffindor Common Room**

Fred wandered around and finally decided that he would visit his old common room to see how it was looking since his glory days. He got up to the portrait of the fat lady, only to find that she wasn't there. He was about to go to Dumbeldore to find out where she went, but didn't need to because right at that moment, something ran smack into him and sent him tumbling onto the ground. Finally he got his bearings and stood to face none other than his twin brother, George.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well when you decided to randomly dissapear we decided to do this crzy thing, you know **looking** for you. I flooed here about 20 minutes ago" Fred blushed slightly and looked at his twin.

"Sorry about that, mate. I just really wanted to find her. I thought if I got there soon enough she would still be there..."

"Well that didn't work, she knocked on the door two seconds after you left."

"...Yeah, couldn't get into her house anyway...**what? She was at the burrow?"**

"Ummm, yes"

"Is she still there? We should go back! She might still be there!"

"Mate, she left before I did" Fred looked upset and became visibly less energetic.

"Where did she go this time?"

"She is in the Girl's Dormitories"

"She's here! I can go see her!" Fred bounced forward, once more energetic, but George stepped in his way and forced him back.

"You shouldn't go in there right now"

"Why not?"

"You just shouldn't go in there right now."

"George, what in Merlin's name did you do?" George looked guiltily away as Fred gave him the meanest glare he could muster. "**Answer me!**" George finally managed to gather his courage and shot Fred another mean look.

"Mate, she left you! How can you still love her? She pretty much **ruined** your life, You have been miserable for 10 years!..."

"And if I know Hermione, she has been just as miserable!"

"Do you? Did you know she was going to un away? Did you know she was pregnant? She has had 10 years of her own experiences to deal with! For you know she could be married by now!"

"You know none of that's true!" Fred yelled at him "How can you even say that about her? You truly believe that she would do any of that! Why are you being like this?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt again! She walked out of our lives once, what makes you think she wont do it again?" George looked sad more than angry now "I saw what you went through, and I know it nearly killed you! I don't what that to happen again, I don't want to see you like that again!"

"So you just want to push us apart? That's what hurt the most to start with! That's what still hurts me today! To know that she is somewhere, and that there is a chance that I might never get her back."

"Mate, it's more than that right now."

"What do you mean?"

"She does still love you, but just keep in mind what she did to you. But she has a lot to deal with right now." George seemed to be trying to change the subject away from what he did.

"You acting realy wierd mate! What is going on with you? What is going on with Hermione? What is going on **period**?" Fred seemed more concerned for his twins sanity than anything at the moment, but that was about to change.

"She is kinda upset right now."

"**What did you do**" Fred hissed at him with a new found venom

"I told her about the ring"

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Gryffindor Girl's Dormitories**

Hermione looked out the window by her bed and sighed. She couldn't hide anymore, she had to face what she had done. Fred...Fred would forgive her. She knew he would, but why should he? She hid his child from him for **10 years**. One thing she had decided was that she had to stop thinking about herself. All she thought about was how mard it would be for her to go back, to get them to forgive her, to get herself to forgive herself for what she had done. She didn't think that maybe, just maybe, that wanted her back. That maybe what they had needed more than for her to feel guilty, was for her to help them move on. From this moment, she knew she had to face Fred, even if she didn't want to, because he deserved to know.

_He loved me! _Hermione thought incredulously _He probably thinks I hate him by now_. _Not that I can blame him. Maybe George is in the common room, I am going to ask him to bring Fred to me. _

Hermione walked out of the room and down the stairs just in time to here someone shout 'what did you do?' really loudly. Two seconds later she was face to face with none other than the Weasley twins. She looked shocked as can be and just kind of stood there.

"Umm...ermmm...I'm..just gonna leave now...bye!" George turned and ran for the door, niether Fred nor Hermione made a single move to stop him. Fred's emotions were unreadable. Hermione looked at him and all she could see was shock, and underneath that it was like nothing was certain, like he didn't know what to feel. In his mind every single emotion that he hid, the ones he didn't want to admit having, came out. Hermione could see that all of a sudden his expression went from shock to confusion to rage to sadness. In all of this he only mumbled one word.

"Why?" Hermione looked up at him and felt the tears she swore she wouldn't shed start to well up in her eyes.

"You'll have to be more specific, I have a lot of 'why's' to answer right now." Hermione answered with a small laugh, even thought tears had already started falling down her cheeks.

"Why did you leave?" Fred looked so sad and confused, Hermione only felt even worse.

_I caused this, it is all my fault. _Hermione felt even worse

"I...I was confused. I..."

"And we weren't? Our parents were dead, and nobody even understood **why** you blamed yourself! You were part of our family, we would never have blamed you! Isn't that what you were confused about? Didn't you even think of how it would affect us? You left and it magnified our loss by a million times! Why did you...How could you?" Fred was pretty much shouting this at her and she stood there, thinking of her response, tears running even harder down her cheeks.

"The truth is I left not becuase of guilt or confusion, thought they were big parts of it. I left becuase I was afraid. I was afraid to find out if you guys actually blamed me or not. I was afraid of how the rest of the world would react. I was just afraid. I was mostly afraid to ask if you still loved me or not. I couldn't handle finding out if you guys hated me or if you didn't love me. That's why I chose to believe Ron, because it made everythnig easier. I knew deep down the you guys would never blame me, but I was afraid that I was wrong. Fear was my motivater." Hermione stopped to take a deep breath, the tears were coming out freely now, she was sobbing..hard. "I was afraid to lose everything, so I decided to give everything away. It seemed like it would make life easier."

"Did it?"

"Not even close."

"Did it ever occur to you that we might want you back? That maybe we missed you? That if it didn't make your life easier, that you should try coming home?

"I thought you guys wouldn't want me back. I spent my time convincing myself that you guys didn't want me back. The funny thing is, after a while, I started to believe it."

"Well why didn't you at least try to owl someone? Anyone! Just to let us know that you were alive."

"I was scared! What if you guys said you wished I was dead? I already said that I decided to seperate myself, that you wouldn't want to know anyway."

"You didn't think that I would want to know that I had a daughter?" Hermione looked shocked that he had brought her up.

_What am I supposed to do? He hates me! _Hermione began to cry harder _How can I tell him I love him when he seems to not even be able to stand me? I am so sorry Fred! Why can't you see that?_

"I have a daughter who is 10 years old, who barely knows who I am! How could you not tell me?"

"Because I am human, and the bad part about being human is that we make mistakes. I just happened to make the biggest one ever, and I am so sorry that I hurt you. I didn't mean to, I honestly thought..."

"You honestly thought what? That I didn't want to know I had a child? You can't truly believe that!"

"No! I honestly thought that I would come back, maybe in a year. I kept putting it off! I mean, Merlin! I had a daughter that nobody knew about, I didn't know **how** you would react!"

"So you hide it from me?"

"Like I said, I make mistakes. The one I'm facing right now is not hiding myself well enough!"

"So you still don't want me around"

"What do you mean 'still'? I wanted you around! I loved you! I'm only talking about if I knew you would react like this, I would have hidden better!" Hermione had stopped crying and threw Fred a mean look. "Yes, I made a mistake! Yes, it's a big deal! But you don't have to treat me like a murderer!"

"You lied to me!"

"I did no such thing, Fred Weasley! You know how I feel about lying!"

"Well you didn't tell me you were pregnant! And you can't honestly say you didn't know before you left that you were pregnant!" Hermione's eyes began to water and she looked away from Fred.

_He can't think that I would dissapear if I knew I was going to have a kid! _Hermione began to let the tears fall from her cheeks _Why am I doing this? He doesn't love me anyway. _Hermione just made a break for the door, trying to go around Fred, but he grabbed her arm before she could get away and pulled her back.

"You didn't know, did you?" She looked into his eyes and saw that they had softened, he looked so sad and confused. She shook her head slightly and he seemed to fall apart. He grabbed her into a giant hug and burried his head in her hair.

"I'm so sorry" Fred whispered into her hair. "I should know you wouldn't do that, forgive me for being an idiot?" Hermione looked up and recognized the playfulness in her eyes she nodded laughing slightly.

"You forgive me for ruining our lives?"

"Who says they're ruined? You're here aren't you?" Hermione just smiled and gave in into another giant hug.

_(a/n: thank you for all of those who reviewed and/or pointed out my huge mistake in chapter five(which has been corrected now) I am going away for a week so my next update will come next weekend. But to get it I must get 10 reviews. I have lowered from last time so it should be easy! I could really use an editor person to check for errors, for this story and one I am planning on releasing soon, so if you're interested send me an email. Hope you all enjoyed me chapter! Let me know what you think in your reviews! Sorry about the wait past 35, my computer was being wierd and not letting me get on the internet, please forgive!)_


	7. Chapter 7

_(a/n: I am so sorry that I kept all of you waiting for this chapter. Though I do admit the threats of mean bubbles made me type faster(jkjk) Thank you to all who reviewed, and I have a few announcements for you:_

_1. this is my second to last chapter_

_2.I have decided to make this a trilogy(plan not thought through, feel free to give opinions) it's at least going to have a sequel._

_3.My chapter seven (big finale) is going good (i think, big twists) so I want **15 reviews** before I give you the ch! (mwahahahahaha, I do have an evil side lol)_

_so tell what ya'll think and if you email me w/ questions, I will answer them, so feel free.)_

**CHAPTER SEVEN: SECRETS, NEWS, AND BRAND NEW BABIES**

**The Burrow**

**The Kitchen Table**

Ginny sat at the table and rubben her temples. It had been a long night, and it was about to get even longer. She had news, big news, and she didn't know how to tell Harry. She sat at the table and went over ways of telling him.

"Harry, I'm pregnant." Ginny said curtly "No, no ,no that's too bold." She stood and began racking her brain "Harry, I've got something to tell you. Don't freak out, it's no big deal, but I'm pregnant" Harry smacked her head "No that sound like I'm telling a mental patient!"

_Well he could be one if you don't get this right! _Ginny sat down again and smacked her head on the table.

"Why is this so hard? Why can't I just go up to him and say 'Harry, I'm pregnant!"Ginny just sat there, obviously flustered, when she finally gave in and realized there was no easy way to tell him. 'That's it! That is what I am going to do! Harry, I'm pregnant!"

"You are?" A voice from behind her said softly. Ginny spun around, worried that Harry'd overheard. She began to breath freely when she realized it was just George.

"Yeah, I'm trying to think of how to tell Harry. When did you get back?"

"Right when you started shouting at yourself like a madman." Ginny blushed and looked away. She decided the subject needed to change...now.

"Did you find him? or her?"

"Well, I kinda found them both" Ginny screamed and tried to jump up but was stopped by the table, and the force sent her tumbling backwards with her chair. She stood up quickly and gave him a look. George wouldn't look at her and seemed a little quiet.

"Why do I have a feeling you did something very,very wrong?" George mumbled something under his breath that Ginny couldn't over hear and went a deep red.

"George Weasley! You will tell me what you did the instant!"

"I kinda freaked out, just a little! She left him once already, it killed him! You saw how he reacted! I don't want him hurt like that again! I kinda played mean brother and tried to pull them apart." George cowered low in his seat away from Ginny's deathly glare. He couldn't remember the last time that he had seen her this livid.

"**How could you!**" Ginny yelled at him. She took a deep breath and attempted to calm herself down. Tried being the operative word there. She was so angry that words seemed beyond her and the only thing she could manage was incoherent shrieks. After about two minutes she calmed down enough to speak. "Tell me **exactly** what you did George Weasley!" Ginny said harshly between gritted teeth.

"Well when Hermione said that Fred went to Hogwarts as she went through the floo, I followed. That you know. What you don't know is when I finally got to thinking, I realized that as I was telling her that I missed her and that we wanted her back, that everything I was saying was a lie! She made us all miserable! Why do you all want her back? She just complicates everything!"

"Why are you being so selfish? You know this is what Fred wants and **needs **to be himself again!" George looked away and shuffled his feet. "That's what this is all about isn't it? You don't want her around because she is going to take Fred away from you!" Ginny stepped forward and smack George upside the head "That's for being a selfish prat!" She smacked him again "That's for trying to push them apart!" she went to smack him again but George stopped her.

"Enough with the smacking! I get it! Don't you have your own life to mess with? Like how you are going to tell your husband that your pregnant?" George said that at exactly the wrong moment because at that same moment Harry walked into the room and promptly dropped everything he had been carrying and stared at Ginny.

"Your what?"

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Professor McGonnagal's Office**

"Are we almost done yet?" Kym asked the teacher for like the 1,000 time in the past 5 minutes.

"No!"Professor McGonnagal sat back in her chair "You've been here a total of 45 minutes, you still have at least an hour left!" Kym squirmed in her chair and gave McGonnagal a mean look. It had been a long 45 minutes to her. I mean, McGonnagal was always running around then muttering charms over her, then rushing to the potion, then writing down what she saw, and Kym just had to sit there and not do anything.

_I wish she would just leave! _Kym thought sourly _And that my mom would just come and get me! Why did I have to come here anyway? Grrrrrrr! I wish I had my mom so I could banish her or what's that charm?...Flippendo! If only I had my wand I would use flippendo and make her go away! _Kym got an evil smile and just sat there, dreaming up what she would do if she had her wand. Just as Kym was about to get to the part where she would use the Flippendo charm, McGonnagal stood infront of her and somehow, went soaring across the room. Her trip only ended when she slammed into the wall at the other end of the classroom.

"**Oh my God!** Professor are you okay? What just happened?" Professor McGonnagal looked up at her and smiled lightly.

"What were you day dreaming about?" Kym went pink in her cheeks and looked away.

"I am going to assume that you were dreaming about sending me away, would that be correct?" Kym went pinker, if it was even possible, and still looked determinatedly at the floor, but she did nod in agreement.

"Am I going to be in trouble?"

"No, though I do need to do even more tests now." Kym rolled her eyes and pouted. "Why do I have to do that? Is it your form of punishment?"

"No Ms. Granger, but I have just discovered that you are capable of wandless magic." Professor McGonnagal looked away but her hand did start rubbing her head, which did cause Kym to snicker a little bit.

**The Ministry of Magic Auror Dept.**

**Harry Potter's Office**

Harry sat back in his chair and thought about all that had happened. Hermione had returned, only to run off again when she found that Fred and Kym weren't there. Somethings in life just wouldn't be easy. He sighed and decided he needed to focus on his work. There had been one or two attacks on muggles by an up and coming group, who still has no name, but the newspaper dubbed the the "Shadows" They were small, and seemed to be eager to take the blame for any attack. There has only been two that have strong connections to them. He didn't worry at all because they were easily found and taken into custody, but maybe 10 remained free in the world. Just then his secretary walked in.

"Mr.Potter, the Minister would like to speak with you." She smiled softly and walked out.

"Just when I thought this day couldn't get any better." Harry said sarcastically as he stood from his desk.It was strange, but even thought Ron was the Minister of Magic, Harry'd onlt spoken to him once, and they were both in group settings for all the departments. It wasn't that Harry enjoyed hating his friend, the had been best mates for over 7 years, but Harry couldn't be around him without thinking of Hermione. When she first went missing people would joke that Harry loved Hermione more than Fred, because of his reaction. The truth was, he freaked out because he knew he loved Ginny, and he knew how she would react. He wanted to protect her and bring Hermione back to her as soon as possible. He tried his best, but he found that when he was around Ron, he thought of his failure to find her, and the moved to blaming Ron for everything he did to the famil and especially to Ginny.

_I wonder how she is doing, she seemed a little stressed this mornging when I left. Maybe I should apparate home quickly during my lunch break. _Harry thought hopefully _After I deal with him I will go to the Burrow._

it had been hard on Haryy to push Ron away. It wasn't as if it was a gradual thing that they all worked on. It was one day they all just told Ron to leave, and he never came back. Harry had been the one who spoke to him last, and the one who told him to leave. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

FLASBACK

_Harry walked over to the kitchen table where Ron sat sadly in his chair._

_"You're here to yell at me too, I presume" Ron gave Harry a hard stare and Harry tried to return it, but failed, and decided to try and make a joke._

_"Not that's for Fred to do, I have a different purpose."_

_"Like what? Making sure I don't try and dissapear as well" Harry's heart jumped up and skipped a beat_

_**Does Ron know? How? Who told him** Harry was frantic but then it was Ron's turn to laugh._

_"Harry it was a joke" Then Ron's face got serious and he looked ashamed of himself "Harry, Merlin this is hard, I have never seen them all so mad at me. I can tell you aren't happy with me..." When Ron said the something in Harry just snapped, Ron didn't need to act oblivious to what he cause, and he was still ignoring how much he hurt everyone around him to care about himself._

_"Why should I be happy with you Ron? Because I wanted my best girl mate to dissappear? You know how much you hurt all of us! Why? Why did you have to be so dim witted to go and ruin her life like that? and what about Fred's life? Or have you not noticed that he refuses to leave his room? or Ginny, who won't eat or stop crying or even talk to anyone? All you care about is yourself! You know what they asked me to do? They asked me to tell you that you need to leave the Burrow."_

_"So that's how it's going to be? You are just going to side with them because my sister is mad at me? Harry you didn't even ask if I was okay with you dating my baby sister, and guess what? I'm not!"_

_"I didn't expect you to be okay with it! That's why I never asked you, I asked Fred and George." Harry eye's grew so cold, and he realized that his friendship with this man was over. "I sided with them because you were wrong. I wrongly accused someone who ment a lot to all of us, to the point where she left. We blame you, because it is your fault. We want you gone, I want you gone, and you aren't welcome back until Hermione comes and says you're allowed to. Have fun getting that" Harry turned and darted up the stairs to his room and slammed the door. He never saw Ron again._

_END FLASHBACK_

Harry woke up from his reverie to realize he was standing at the door to Ron's office.

_Well lets get this over with _Harry thought glumly. He opened the door to the office without knocking and saw Ron sitting at his desk looking over papers. He looked different. He was much thinner. and he was extremely tall. He had been tall before but somehow with him losing wieght it made it look like he had gained six inches.

"You wanted to see me?" Harry said sternly. He wanted to make it clear that he didn't want to be here.

"Yes, I did." Ron sat back in his seat and looked up at Harry. " It was in slightly more of a personal note. I heard that you all have managed to find Hermione."

"Why do you care? But yes we have" Harry replied stiffly. Ron was acting like he did nothing. He just acted like it was normal to have no one in your family want to be within 50 feet of you. Harry couldn't believe that he was acting like this.

"Why do I care? Because you guys are still my family, whether you admit to it or not!" Ron said getting angrier and his face was turning all different shades of red. "I messed up **10 years ago**, when are you guys going to forgive me?"

"Tell that to Hermione who spent the last 10 years alone in the muggle world with a baby girl, believing that nobody back here even wanted anything to do with her."

"I thought we were mates! I have been alone for nearly as long as she was, but I don't get any sympathy..."

"Because you caused all of this!"

"So that's where you are now? You're going to ditch your old best mate and help some lowly mud..." Ron didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because he was thrown promptly across the room by Harry's fist.

"I thought you might have grown up but I guess I was wrong." Harry said snarling at him " You don't even think you did anything wrong, do you? You only ruined your old friends life, and then you go and call her rude names? I don't know what has gotten into you, but as long as this is what you act like, I want nothing to do with you." Harry turned and stormed out of the office. He went to his office to calm down a little before heading home.

_I can't believe he acted like that! _Harry thought disgustedly _He was rude, and to think he tried to call Hermione a mudblood! How low can you get? _Harry slammed his fist down and discovered it was a bad idea when it came into contact with his desk._ Don't think sbout him. Just don't think about him Harry. Think about the things you gotta get done instead._

So Harry sat and made his list of things he had to do. He decided he would stop by Diagon alley on his way home and get some potion ingredients he noticed missing from the cubard at the Burrow. So at 2:30 he decided he would leave early and head over to Diagon alley, and then surprise Ginny by getting home early. Diagon alley went well, it wasn't very crowded because most people were still at work. He got his ingredients from the nice witch and then apparated to the door of the Burrow, because he always got yelled at by the women of the house for apparating to the inside and scaring them. He walked up to the door and heard a sharp smacking sound and Ginny yell something he couldn't make out, another slap and another incoherent shout and then Harry decided he needed to see what was going on. Right as he walked in h saw George sitting at the kitchen table blocking another slap.

"Enough with the smacking! I get it! Don't you have your own life to mess with? Like how you are going to tell your husband that your pregnant?" Harry dropped all the bags he got from Diagon alley and looked at them both. Ginny looked up and then kind of was mentally smacking herself for how Harry heard it. George looked like a doomed man, he knew the Ginny would kill him later for saying that.

"Your what?"

"I'm pregnant, Harry." Ginny said. She looked hopeful, like maybe it would be okay. "I was going to tell you in a better way, but I guess this prat took that part away." Ginny made a feeble attempt at a laugh and looked at Harry, who still pretty much looked stunned. "Harry, can you please say something."

_I am going to be a father! Oh, Merlin! Yes! I am going to be a father! _Harry thought excitedly. A huge smile grew across his face and he swooped Ginny up into a giant hug.

"I am going to be a daddy!" Ginny laughed and kissed Harry lightly on the cheek. For now, George would live.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

Fred sighed, he was finally happy again. He and Hermione had been sitting and talking for the past hour. It turns out that her life hadn't been all that horrible. It seemed the worst part was that she didn't have any friends. She hadn't wanted to be tied down, just incase she has to dissappear again. A majority of thier time was spent talking about Kym. Hermione seemed extremely proud of her. From what he heard, she was (of course) on the top of her class, but she did have a smal bad side that would show itself every once in a while. Right now they were talking about how Kym found out about being a witch. Hermione smiled and told the story.

"Well, when I first left I still got the Daily Prophet so I could know about all the things that were happening. Normally I would wait to read it until the night time when she was asleep. One time though, when the owl came to deliver it, it crashed into my kitchen table and broke one of my flower vases. I used my wand to fix, I didn't know that Kym was awake and had saw the whole thing. The next day she made me explain it all to her, and the next month I got her a wand."

Hermione sipped the pumpkin juice that the elves brought up and smiled slightly. She had been doing that alot. Random smiling, she was just happy so she wanted to smile. Fred didn't hate her, and from what he told her niether did anyone else.

_We have to talk about this. I know this is going to be awkward but let's just bring it up. She knows we have to talk about it._

"Hermione, there are some important things to discuss" Hermione looked away and frowned. She knew it was coming and was dreading it all the same. She nodded and looked at him.

"I know, it's best we get these things sorted out now." Fred nodded back at her and began to talk.

"I don't know what you want to do. But I think that you and Kym should come stay at the Burrow."

"It's far to crowded! I saw how many people were there!"

"Hermione, that's because we all spend most of our time there. in all actuallity the only people still living there are Me, Harry, and Ginny"

"Two married couples under one roof?"

"Normally we all hangout there. All the women cook together, almost every night, and nobody really leaves untill late into the night, and they stop by for breakfast the nest morning."

"I don't know..."

" I want to be a part in my kids life, and yours if you'd let me."

"I don't know what to do, Fred! Okay?" Hermione looked at the floor, clearly ashamed. Fred scooted over to her nd gave her a one armed hug.

"'Mione, it's okay!" Fred sat back and looked at her. "It's as easy as this. How do you feel about me?" Hermione looked up at him and gave a weak smile.

"I love you"

"How do you know that?

"Because everytime I do something, I wonder what you would think if you were there. I pray for you, more than I praay for myself. And over the 10 years I was away, I could never get you out of my mind. I know I love you because I can't imagine my life now, without you in it." Fred smiled and gave hermione a big hug.

"I love you too" Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"And what did this have to do with how we are going to live?"

"Absolutely nothing, I just wanted to hear you say you love me." Hermione playfully hit Fred on the back of the head. She was about to say something when Fred caught her lips in his. Hermione's mind was spinning. She opened her lips to allow entrance into her mouth with his toungue, and everything from there was pure bliss.

_(A/n: sorry about the major fluff on the ending part, but I needed to make Fred and Hermione's relationship status clear :-) hope you all enjoyed, and you all read my notes at the top. I also have a challenge for all of you. Write a hiku (?) poem about why Ron is a jerk, along with a twist you want me to add into my final chapter. Email it to me and the winner will get their twist in the chapter!)_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT: BABIES, NICKNAMES, AND HOGWARTS TEACHERS**

**The Burrow **

**The Backyard**

Hermione sighed and thought about the past seven months of her life. It couldn't be better at this point. She and Fred were together again, and as happy as ever. They decided to take it from the beginning, because they didn't want to rush into things. She and Kym had moved into the Burrow maybe 3 months ago and had loved it. Fred hadn't lied when he said it was always crowded. Random family members would pop in (litterally) at random moments in the day. Kym's testing had gone well, extremely well in fact, but her magic lessons had to stop until she went to Hogwarts.

_Only because if she didn't, there wouldn't be anything left for them to teach her _Hermione thought smiling. Professor McGonnagal had told them that Kym had the apptitude of a third year, but since Hogwarts didn't allow skipping that she would be required to either wait two years to attend, or have two years of review. Kym, of course, chose two years of review, simply because she figured she could learn from the library and older students. At the moment Kym was learning to fly a broom, of course Fred, George, and Harry were teaching her. Hermione was worried that Kym took after Fred for flying, she absolutely loved it. Hermione deicded to go inside and see Ginny, who was on bed rest because she was eight months pregnant, and they were worried about early labor. Hermione made her way upto the room and knocked on the door, but didn't wait for an answer as she walked in. Hermione didn't think it was a good idea as soon as she saw Ginny crying.

"Gin? What's wrong?" Hermione said as she walked over to her bed and sat on the edge "Are you okay?"

"It's Ron! He's being a git as always!" Ginny said as she sobbed into her hands, but quickly composed herself and looked at Hermione. "He isn't very fond of you anymore. At first, it was just somewhere to place blame and guilt, but over the years he kept saying it and now I'm afraid believes it."

"Believes what, Ginny?" Hermione said looking very confused "What has he done?"

"He says he wants us out of this house, as long as your here he is going to pull the deed on us."

"How can he do that? **Can **he do that?"

"In their will, my parents left the house to Ron. Now he is being a git, because of his hatred towards you." Hermione looked thoughtful and then nodded her head.

"Then I'm leaving. I'll go back to America until I find a place closer." Just then somone knocked on the door. Hermione knew that the men wouldn't hear it(or answer it if they did), and that Ginny couldn't, so she walked down to answer it herself. The next thing she knew is there was a brilliant flash of light, she heard herself scream, and then everything went black.

**St. Mungo's**

**Level 8 Intensive Care and Poison Control**

Fred paced around the waiting room in St. Mungo's. Hermione had been there for a week now, and still was in a coma. The healers were trying there hardest, but they couldn't figure out what had hit her. It wasn't anything that legal (of course) but it wasn't anything that anyone had seen before. Whoever used it was very powerful, and very cruel. So far they had discovered very little. Apparently the curse attacks the brain, which Fred found ironic, and shut down all brain functions. They had given her a potion that forced her to breath, and so far that was all they could do. Or so Fred was told. He had a feeling that someone was hiding something about her from him.

_I bet if Hermione wasn't the one in the bed, she would know exactly what curse it was _Fred thought sadly. Fred **had** been in her room at one point, but was kicked out by the head nurse when he screamed at on orderly he knew was lying to him. _Bloody git. Won't even tell me about my own girlfried. I didn't even get a chance to propose. I was going to do it soon too! I had it all planned out, and now I don't even think she'll ever wake up to experience it. _

With that Fred sat down on the uncomfortable chairs that surrounded the tiny waiting room. He looked at the sea of red hair surrounding him. The only members of the family not there were Ginny and Harry. Ginny couldn't be moved and Harry wanted to stay and take care of her. Everyone else was asleep. It was like three in the morning, but even still Fred was wide awake and restless. Fred looked and noticed George was stirring. George hadn't told Alicia that Hermione was back untill she was hit by the curse a week ago. Now Alicia and her kid, Angelina, came by every afternoon to bring everyone lunch, then to visit George in the store. The family hadn't fully brought in Alicia yet, but it was happening. Their kid was eleven, they'd had her when they were engaged. They had been engaged for a long time, porbably because they were both still growing up and were a little scared. They had named their daughter after her would be god-mother, Angelina Johnson.They had decided it as a joke in 5th year, that whenever one of them had kids, they would pick each other as god-parents. They had planned on making it happen too, but Angelina was killed by Voldemort in the final battle and so they decided to name thier kid after her. Fred looked over at George again and noticed he was looking at his watch, finally fully awake.

"Good Morning, Sunshine!" Fred said in a fake overly-cheery voice.

"Piss Off, it's 3 am. I am going back to sleep" George said as he rolled over. Fred laughed to himself and grinned inwardly, it was fun to mess with his brother in the morning. It put him in a much better mood. Just then Fred saw an nurse walk by and decided to go see if she would talk to him. He gave her a friendly smile as he walked up to her.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about the condition of a patient."

"Well that depends on the patient" The nurse said pulling a stray piece of her brown, curly hair behind her ears

"Hermione Granger"

"Well, I'm not supposed to say anything to anyone beyond blood relation. Are you related?"

"No, I'm just her boyfriend."

"Ah yes! Your the one creating a rucus because noone will tell you how she's doing!" The nurse said with a laugh, and then her blue eyes got very big as if she remembered something important "She hasn't woken up yet, sir. I'll say that much." With that the nurse walked away, looking very guilty, but then scurried over to other nurses to discus something.

_They're probably talking about how I'm too much of a git to find a way to figure out how my girlfriend is doing. _Fred thought bitterly. He turned around and stormed back to the waiting room, where he retook his orginal seat.

"Did you find anything out this time?" A voice asked softly. Fred looked up to see that George had woken up and was sitting back with his eyes still closed.

"Gave up on sleeping?" Fred asked with a grin. George grabbed an empty waterbottle from the floor and chucked it at Fred, but George's eyes were closed so he missed horribly.

"If possible you aim has gotten wor..." Fred was cut of by another waterbottle, this one smacking him directly in the face, and this one was full.

"You git!" Fred threw the water the waterbottle back at George, but missed, even though his eyes were open. While George was laughing at Fred, a loud blaring siren filled the room. Fred covered his ears and looked around. He couldn't seem to find the source of the siren, but began to understand what was going on when he saw like 15 doctors run into the hall. It made Fred want to die, but every single one of those doctors went into Hermione's room.

**The Burrow**

**Ginny's Bedroom**

"Hey Gin, you feeling okay?" Ginny opened her eyes to see her husband Harry standing over her. Ginny had been sleeping the afternoon away. Lately her stomach had been quesy and she hadn't liked it. The doctor was coming next week if she didn't feel better, which she doubted she would.

"I'm ready to get this baby out of me, if that's what you mean."

"At least it's only another month and a half at the most."

"A month seems like a long time when you're carrying around an extra 20 pounds!" Ginny smiled at Harry to let him know she was joking, but then got serious. "Harry, have you thought about your half of the names?" Harry and Ginny has made a deal for naming the babies. If it was a girl, Ginny would name it, and if it was a boy, Harry would name it.

"Yeah"

"What did you come up with?" Harry looked down, and Ginny thought she saw him blush slightly.

"James Sirius Potter" Harry said, finally getting the courage to look back up at Ginny. "What do you think?"

"I love it, Harry." Ginny said smiling at him. They hadn't wanted to know the sex of the baby, so they still had two names to figure out.

"What have you got?" Ginny smiled meekly and looked up at Harry.

"I am still picking between a few. Andromeda Lillian Potter, Rose Lillian Potter, and Lilly Anne Potter." Harry smiled at her, which caused Ginny's heart to melt.

"I love them all." Harry said " and I know it's against the rules but I like Andromeda Lillian Potter the best." Harry looked down and blushed.

"Because it is another star near Sirius?" Ginny asked quietly and Harry nodded. "Then that is what I chose. Our kid will either be James Sirius Potter or Andromeda Lillian Potter." Ginny said beaming at Harry, he started beaming at her, they couldn't have been happier.

**St. Mungo's **

**Level 8 Intensive Care and Poison Control**

Hermione felt a pulling sensation on her legs and attempted to open her eyes, but found that they wouldn't open. She tried moving all the extremeties in her body, but none of them would budge. She could hear though, and smell. That's how she knew she was in a hospital. She tried frantically to find a way to move.

_Please, don't let me die like this! _Hermione thought frantically. She knew that they only type of magic strong enough to keep a witch fully bound, even her eyes, had to be very old and very dark. Since she had nothing better to do with her time, Hermione began to rack her brain for possible curses that she could have been hit with. After two hours she was still at it, but she had nothing better to do so she kept going.

_Lets see...hmmm...het lichaam bindt? no...not as evil as this..or as strong. Wait! I know what it is! With the victim unable to move until the counter curse, not even the slightest muscle movement..wait..then how am I breathing? Damn! They do have potions to cause breathing...maybe..well besides breathing this curse matches identically with legutaro eld corpo...but nobody has used that in decades..I thought it was lost magic..._

Hermione mentally beat her head against as wall. She was so frustrated. She was about to give up when she heard two doctors come in.

"Have their been any changes in her condition?" One doctor said, well Hermione assumed they were doctors, who else would they be? His voice was deep and rich, and he had a very strong American accent.

"Well according to diagnostics, her conciousness seems to have come back." This voice was much harsher and deeper, this voice also had a distinct German accent.

"How is that possible? She still is unmoving and relying on the potion to breath."

"We're not sure, but we think we almost have the answer. We have narrowed it down to about 10 possible curses, most of which are illiegal, and most of which are fatal."

_Fatal? As in I could die? Oh Merlin! Shit! _Hermione wanted to scream right then and there. _Wait Hermione, if you are fine now, you can't die unless you get worse._

"Are there any chances of her recovering on her own?"

"Not unless she can perform wandless magic, and that is only if she knew the curse she was hit with."

_Well that screws me over, doesn't it? Maybe I could get someone who is a legllimens to figure out what is wrong._

"I feel bad, she is really pretty. It's a shame they have to die."

_They? What do they mean by 'they'!_

"Ummm sir, I only see one person in here. Why did you say they?"

"The girl is pregnant. We don't want to tell the family yet, just in case she doesn't make it."

"She doesn't look pregnant."

"She's only about two weeks along. We saw it in the body scans."

"For the sake of the baby I hope she wakes up soon." Just then a resounding crash came from the hallway, and the a lot of screaming.

_That's odd _Hermione thought _The alarms are getting softer... _Then everything went black again.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Dumbledore's Offcie**

_I wonder why this olf git has me shut up in here _Kym thought to herself sourly. Dumbledore has aked her to sit and enjoy some cady while he ran an errand. That had been twenty minutes ago.

_He probably ran and doesn't want to be here so he's waiting for me to leave._

"I assure you, Ms. Granger, that that is not what I was doing."

"How do you know what I thought you were thinking."

"I am a skilled Legllimens." He said as if were obvious, but seeing her blank stares added "I can read minds." Kym nodded and still looked lost, but just pretended like she understood.

"Ms. Granger, do you know why you are here?"

"Because I am a witch, and I know magic that I shouldn't?"

"No, besides that."

"Then I'm lost." Dumbledore smiled slightly and a bright twinkle appeared in his eyes, which cause Kym to busy out laughing. "You know you look like Santa Claus, only about 500 pound lighter, when you do that. Dumbledore looked slightly taken aback, but smiled at the bluntness of the comment.

"How would you like to head down the lunch with me? I do believe they started serving lunch a half hour ago." The school year had started about two months ago, it was now November 7, and Hermione has officially been in a coma for a week now. All the students were gathered in the Great Hall eating when Dumbledore walked in. Kym trailed a little bit behind him, but stood out because of her muggle clothing and fiery head of hair.

"So this is were all the students eat?"

"Yes, but it is possible to take the food elsewhere in the castle if the students so wish."

"Do you have to talk like that?" Kym asked fiercely, Dumbledore gave her a smile and replied.

"I do believe it come with being older than the dinosaurs." Kym didn't find his joke funny and just stared at him blankly. "I think that it is time to introduce you to the other teachers. Kym looked around and became highly aware of the 16 - plus pairs of eyes watching her. Kym grinned when she saw Professor McGonnagal flinch when Kym looked at her. "Professors, this is Kymberly Granger, she will be joining us next year." One of the professors with bleached blonde hair and dark grey eyes glared at her.

"Are you sure you don't mean Weasley? I never thought I would mistake a **normal **person for a Weasley."

"Professor Malfoy! You a..." Dumbledore began to rant at Draco Maylfoy, who was now a professor, for being rude, but kym cut him off.

"You arrogant git! I know who you are, my mother told me all about you and your stuck up disgrace of a family!" Kym said with disgust riding freely on her face. "A family of jerks who followed an evil wizard into killing thousands!" Kym looked very angry and then with a brilliant flash, he was sent flying across the Great Hall where he smacked into the stone wall and fell to the ground. Professor Dumbledore poorly tries to stifle a laugh and then spoke.

"Professor Malfoy, did I forget to mention that this child is capable of wandless magic? I did? Oh silly me!"

Kym stormed out of the Great Hall because she didn't want to be anywhere near all of those people. She heard someone following her and spun around to see a younger version of Professor Malfoy, but with bright blue eyes instead of cold stone ones.

"I'm sorry my father is a git." He said politely, almost with a laugh. "I'm Vincent Malfoy" Kym looked at him for a moment, and then decided it would be okay to talk to him. She presented her hand to him.

"I'm Kymberly Anne Granger, and I agree, Your father is a terrible **git**." Vincent laughed at her remark, but she could tell that he genuinely thought she was funny.

"So do I have to call you Kymberly, or do you have a nick name?" He looked at Kym, who was about to answer, but put a hand up to stop her. "Wait, let me guess. Lele?" Kym laughed and scrunched up her nose, shaking her head. "Well too bad! I am calling you Lele, whether you like it or not!" Kym laughed again.

"Fine, but I get to pick a nickname for you!" Kym pretanded to be in deep thought. "I have decided I am calling you Blondie!" Kym said giggling at him. Vincent made a face like it was disgusting, but was cracking up all the same. Just then a messy looking Professor Malfoy stormed through the doors.

"Vincent! Why must you always try and befriend this **filth**" Vincent gace his father a dirty look but Malfoy dargged him by the arm. "I don't want to hear it! You being put in with the Gryffindorks is bad enough!" Vincent made to get free, but Malfoy's grip was too tight, so Vincent just gave Kymberly an apologetic look as he was forced back into the Great Hall.

_It's a shame his father is such a git _Kym thought as she began to wander the halls _Well, I guess throwing him into the walls didn't help his opinion of me. _Kym smiled and laughed at herself.

**St. Mungo's**

**Level 8 Intensive Care and Poison Control**

Hermione regained conciousness, she didn't know how long she had been out, and frankly she didn't care. As she looked around she realized something. **she could looked around. **She mentally celebrated her victory for a moment before testing her other limbs. The rest of her body was still unmoving, but at least she had made progress. Suddenly she heard sobs and all these sounds came rushing at her. Alarms, they were blaring louadly and it hurt her ears, but over all of that she could hear screams and sobbing. She wished she could turn her head, to see what was going on but she couldn't.

_What in Merlin's name is going on? _Hermione thought. She then heard a unfamiliar voice in her mind.

**Hermione this is Remus, we are desperate. We can't seem to understand why all your vitals are plumetting. Can you hear me.**

_Remus! I thought you said you would nevr use this again after you found me with it. _

**This seemes a little important. How are you feeling**

_Well I can't talk or move at all...but yeah I'm doing swimmingly!_

**No need to get snippy! Would you happen to know the counter curse to the curse you were hit with?**

_No, but I think I was hit with legutaro eld corpo, but I'm not positive._

**That is what the doctors thought too, I'll inform them. Are you concious.**

_...duh! I can't move anything but my eyes though._

**Do you know why the alarms are going off.**

_Not a clue, I was going to ask you._

**Okay**

_Remus, one more thing before you go._

**What's that?**

_Tell Fred and Kym that I love them, please._

**Why don't you tell them yourself when you wake up more?**

_Remus please, I have a feeling Fred needs to hear it right now, I don't know why. Just tell him!_

**St. Mungo's Hostpital**

**Level 8 Intensive Care and Poison Control Waiting Room**

Remus stood from his spot on the seats and found every one staring at him. He shoved a hand through his now greying hair and sighed.

"I talked to her." He said slowly "She is concious, but she can't move anything." Remus hesitated and Fred noticed.

"Why do I feel like I'm not getting everything here?"

"There are two things I think you all should know. The first is that she believes she was hit by the 'legutaro eld corpo' curse." Remus watched everyone in the room shudder. For that curse, there was only one way to undo it, and it wasn't pleasant. "The second is I don't think that she plans on recovering she said to say she loved Fred and Kym and she sounded quite upset and nervous." Fred collapsed onto a chair and just stared at the floor, trying to fight away the tears that were welling up in his eyes. He needed Hermione now. She had become a part of his life and he couldn't lose her. Everyone was staring at him, he could feel it, but he didn't care.

_Hermione don't do this, just don't! I wish I could talk to her. Wait a minute maybe I can!_ Fred stood up excitedly and walked over to Remus.

"Can she hear?"

"What? Who?"

"Hermione! Can Hermione hear things?"

"She made it sound like she did. She talked about the alarms so I think she could." Fred stood up and made a mad dash for Hermione's room. The alarms had been turned off and at the moment the nurses were elsewhere, probably talking to Remus.

"Hermione, It's Fred. I know you can't talk, but that's not important. I just wanted to talk to you. I love you Hermione, more than you may even know. I don't think I could live without you, and I don't plan on trying. So you are going to stop sounding like your going to give up, becuase you aren't going to. I won't let you! I won't let you leave me again." Fred said all of this softly, and by the end a soft trail of tears rolled down his cheeks. "You don't have a choice Hermione, you are going to get through this." He felt a small smile slide across his face as he brushed a piece of hair out of Hermone's watering eye's. He kissed her cheek and left the room, knowing that his Hermione would be back soon.

_(a/n: Her is ch 8, hope you liked it!surprise people! I decided to make this story 10 chapters so this is my third to last chapter. I made it longer because my final chapter seemed to crammed, so all the events of the final chapter are going to be spread out over the last 3 chapters (plus more stuff so don't worry) Also, all the random stuff that seemed to have occured in this chapter is helping set up my sequel, which I have titled **Sorry Doesn't Always Work**, which makes sense with my plot line for the story. Well I hope you enjoy, and I want 25 reviews from you **marvelous** redears if you want ch 9! (I can hear the groans already) takes cover under desk DONT KILL ME! The moldy cheese its scare me! no0o0o0o0o! jkjk lol. ( yes I am very hyper right now, why do you ask?)_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE: MAGIC, PROPOSALS, AND DANGEROUS SPELLS**

**The Burrow**

**The Spare Bedroom**

The Doctor that was examining Ginny began to put all her tools away and smiled at Ginny.

"So I'm gonna make it full term, even with the scare last month?" Ginny asked nervously

"Of course, you look perfectly healthy." Ginny let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding and smiled. Last month Ginny had experienced bad cramping in her stomach and light bleeding. Everyone was afraid that the baby would come early, too early. The Doctor, Ginny's old school mate Susan Bones, looked over at Ginny and smiled.

"Have you thought about names?"

"Yes, Harry and I decided about a week ago." Ginny looked up from her stomach and smiled. "I can't wait to be able to see my toes again." It had been a funny sight two weeks prior when Ginny spent the better part of an afternoon trying to see over her giant stomach. "I can't believe I'm getting this big over just one kid. I think it'll be a boy because it's so big!" The doctor looked at Ginny with a twinkle in her eye. Ginny had had a tough pregancy, and she still had a month to go! She didn't say anything to Ginny's comment, just put her hand on her stomach and grinned.

"If I ask you something, will you tell me?" Ginny said very softly, Susan almost couldn't hear her.

"Sure, If I know the answer." Ginny looked relieved at this.

"I want to know if I am having a boy or a girl. The suspence is killing me. Harry is the one who doesn't want to know so I just wont tell him, but I need to know."

"Are you sure you want me to tell you?" The doctor looked a little hesitant to spill the secret. From the first appointment Ginny had been clear on not wanting to spoil the surprise.

"Not really, but I really want to know...I just don't know" Ginny rubbed her hands through her loose red hair."It seems so odd. To have another life inside of you. Especially one as engergetic as this one." Ginny laughed as sh rubbed her stomach.

"Gin dear, I'll let you in on part of it, but keep most of the surprise. There is something you are going to want to know." Ginny looked relieved, but then got nervous.

'Your not going to give away the sex of the baby, what else is there to say." The doctor picked up her bag and smiled broadly at a very confused Ginny Potter.

"That you're having triplets" The doctor laughed slightly as Ginny's eyes got very very large, and then a huge smile broke out across her face.

**St. Mungo's **

**Level 8 Intensive Care and Poison Control Waiting Room/ Hermione's Room**

Fred wealey was pacing the waiting room, infuriated. The nurses still weren't telling him anything, but now they did admit to him and no one else, that Hermione was pergnant. The had to tell him because he had to approve the extra nutritional potion to keep the baby healthy. It had been a week since he had snuck into Hermione's room to talk to her. Since then, they let him in every once in a while but only for short periods of time. She had gotten better, she hadn't regained 'conciousness' because they didn't know Remus could talk to her, but she was now able to wiggle her fingers and toes.

"Fred will you stop pacing! It's driving me nuts!" George said grumpily. Most people just came to visit when they could, except for Fred, who had only left twice, and George, because he wasn't dumb enough to trust Fred alone in this situation. Fred grumbled but sat in a chair none the less. Just then Alicia apparated in with food for them. George stood up and gave her a big hug and a peck on the cheek. Angelina had been in Hogwarts for two weeks now and both of her parents were a little wary of what might be going on. Alicia walked over a Fred waved happily over at her.

"So hows the little de- I mean angel doing at Hogwarts?" Alicia laughed and George smacked him upside the head.

"Just cuz she spit up on you once when she was 4 months old!" Alicia said in fake exasperation.

"I was wearing my favourite robes!" Fred said returrning her attitude. They all began to chuckle but returned to seriousness when a nurse came and motioned for Fred to follow her to Hermione's room. He stood and followed her quickly, without even saying a word. He walked into the room and was surprised to see the Herimone's stomach had grown a little. She was 4 months pregnant so it was expected. She had been unconcious for a month and a half now, and Fred was getting slightly desperate. She was improving, she could now move all of her limbs, but couldn't move her back or head.

"Hermione, I know you can hear me. You spoke to Remus so I am assuming that you will at least listen to me. I have been meaning to ask you forever, and I just can't believe that I waited to long. I know I said it when we first talk, but I have been avoding it since. I know George told you about the ring, and I was planning on asking you to marry me, and now the doctors are saying they are losing hope of you ever coming back. It just seems so unreal. I went from worrying about how to propose, to worrying about if I was going to have to visit the love of my life in a hospital room forever. It seems too unbelievable the you will ever leave. I don't know who hit you with that curse, but when I find out I swear that I will beat whoever did it until they feel as much pain as I do right now. On the way here the nurse said that if you didn't improve by friday that you will be moved to the mental ward, and they will give up trying to bring you back. I wanted to scream at them. This is the love of my life and my child, and your telling me that you are just giving up on them!" Fred put his hand on her shoulder and smiled as her hand moved to cover his. He smiled and moved his hand to brush a piece of hair out of her face when he saw that there was a sole tear trickeling down her cheek.

_She heard me! _Fred was estatic. He began jumping around the room and laughing. He finally quieted down and kneeled next to her bed, and let tears of joy fall down his cheeks. They were few but they were sweet.

"Fred Weasley, I do not enjoy being used as a tissue!" Fred looked up sharply and let his chin touch the floor when he saw very pale Hermione's eyes flicker and open.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Dumbledore's Office**

Kym wondered why that professor had been so rude. Her mother had never told her about Hogwarts, so she didn't know what to expect from it. At least she had made what she thought was her first magical friend. True, she did have friends that were not magical, Dumbledore had told her they were called 'muggles' but she thought that sounded wierd, so she didn't use it.

_I bet we would have been better friends if his dad didn't come out and force him to leave _Kym thought angrily. She didn't like the professor and wondered if she would have him as her teacher. She hoped not. _It certainly makes it the worst thing in this school so far. _She knew she would be starting next year and couldn't wait. She hoped that she would be able to make more friends like Brian. Suddenly the door flew open and Dumbledore walked in.

"Miss Granger, your mother has begun an exponential recovery and is now awake. You will only have one more night to spend here. Kym had been living here over the past few weeks. At first it was cool because the students weren't here and so she would wander around the castle like she owned it. Now that they were here, she could only really wander during meal times. Yesterday had been the first time that she had been to the great hall, because normally Dumbledore had her go to the kitchens or eat in his office. Kym staid at Hogwarts instead of the Burrow, because Dumbledore didn't want to unload anymore stress on the family. First losing Hermione, then getting her back, then having Ginny be pregnant, then Hermione mysteriously goes comatose. It wasn't very simple. Dumbledore had explained everything to Kym, and she had somewhat understood what he meant, but she still didn't like it.

"Okay, so everything is going to be okay with her?"

"Yes, now are you ready to go your dorm?" Kym nodded and followed him. Since she technically didn't have a wand, Dumbledore had to take her to her room, because you needed a wand to get into it. Kym stepped into the room and walked over to the canopy bed that was in the right hand corner. She was so ready for bed. Just as she was about to go to sleep, a tap was heard at her window, so she went to inspect it. She opened the window and was bombarded by a tawny brown owl. It landed on her deask and looked at her expectantly.

_What in Merlin's name am I supposed to do? _She thought. Then she noticed the parchment tied to the owl's leg. She reached forward and untied the parchment and watched the bird soar away into the crisp night air. Itmust've been about five minutes before she even remembered the parchment and unrolled it.

_Dear LeLe (don't kill me for that)_

_Sorry about my father. It seems like I'm saying that a lot doesn't it? Well I am, he isn't a nice person. Don't let him get to you. I just wanted to apologize. Well if you want, send back another note and we can talk that way! Hope to hear from you soon._

_Vincent a.k.a. Blondie_

Kym rolled her eyes at the note.

_He would use that rediculous nickname he came up with. It is funny though... _Kym smiled at herself _The one I chose for him is even worse _She laughed again, than pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write.

_Dear Blondie_

_I wont kill you for using the ridiculous nickname, but it does entitle me to use yours. So you can't kill me either. Yes, your father is a giant git, I can't really argue with you over that. How did you end up nice when he is just an arsehole? Don't be offended...I actually think it might be an offhanded compliment to you...hmmm haha Hope to hear from you soon._

_Kym(my actual nickname a.k.a. Lele_

Kym folded up the piece of paper and tied it with the string he had used on his. She barely knew this guy and he was already one of her best friends here. He really seemes funny and nice, a really great friend.

_Now, how am I supposed to send this back to him. _Kym looked up and noticed the same owl that delivered his letter to her was sitting on a tree branch not far from her window. She reached out her hand and used to string around the note to tie it to his leg, just like she had see before. Apparently it know where to go, because the owl was up and gone before she could count to three. She then turned, picked up his letter, put it in her trunk, and finally got her sleep.

**The Burrow**

**The Spare Bedroom**

Ginny had spent the entire day working out how to tell Harry in the softest possible way. Sure, he had been happy about one kid, but how was he going to feel about three? The possiblities made her head spin.

_What am I going to do? I was lucky that he was happy the first time. I mean **I **like the idea of triplets, but what if he doesn't? _Ginny slammed her head back against her pillow and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Gin are you alright?" Harry walked into the room and gave Ginny a giant hug and kiss. "How did the check up go today?"

"It went ...good." Ginny said, avoiding his gaze at all costs. "Nothing shocking or new...Why do you ask? Do I look like something's wrong?" Ginny said quickly and very nervously. Harry just looked at her lovingly and laughed.

"Fine if you don't want to tell me, I'll wait."

"That'd be good." Ginny said with a smile. _Maybe he'll forget about it and I wont have to tell him..._

"But I won't forget, and I am going to keep asking you."

_Damn it _Ginny pouted and made a sad face, but bust out laughing two seconds later, unable to believe how silly she must've looked. Harry laughed and then changed the subject.

"I bring news from Hogwarts! Two good One okay and One very very bad." Ginny's eyes got really big.

"Ohhh! Tell me! Tell me! Tellllll mmmmmmmeeeeeeee!"

"I don't know if I should" Harry pretended to hestitate, Ginny played along and grabbed his arm.

"I am 8 months pregnant, full of Hormones, and stuck in a room. I. Need. News." Harry laughed at her out burst, then held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, I give." Ginny gave a triumphant smile and sat back on her pillows "The two good pieces of news is that you have been offered the charms job, and I have been offered the DADA job, as Professor's Flitwick and whichever DADA professor they had last year are retiring. The okay news is that Kym is doing fine, but managed to through that git Malfoy the width of the Great Hall using wandless magic. The very bad news is that Malfoy, yes Draco Malfoy, is the potions professor at Hogwarts."

"Well isn't that dandy." Ginny thought for a moment and thne looked up at Harry. "I don't want to work there unless Dumbledore approves that I have the children with me, not in class I'll find someone else then, but at least in the school."

"Wait! Wait just one moment." Harry got wide eyed and looked as if he might faint. "Did you mean to say **child**? Since when is there more than one?"

"Since this morning, when I found out I was having triplets" With those words, the powerful Harry Potter fainted in his wife's spare bedroom.

**St. Mungo's **

**Level 3 Nonemergency Magical Injury Ward**

Hermione sat back in her new room and smiled. Today had been the greatest day. She had heard Fred talking and somehow because of that, she began to try so hard to move, that it hurt. But she did it. It hurt like hell, but she got it done. Now she was relaxing, having officially forced Fred to go back to the burrow for some rest, saying he wasn't allowed to see her till tommorrow. That wasn't true, but he needed the rest.

_I just can't believe that he waited here for so long. _Hermione thought softly _It couldn't have been that much fun. _

Just then she heard the distinctive pop of people apparating into the hallway outside her room. 8 years ago she would've been terrified that they were death eaters, but 8 years ago Harry killed Voldemort in the final battle. Now there was only one death eater still out there, and nobody even knows who it is. All anybody knows is that he/she always gets away, and never talks to the other death eaters. According to the many death eaters in jail, the only person who it would take orders form, or even converse with, was Lord Voldemort. Now the he was dead, it seemes to be out on its own personal vendetta. He would strike random times and at random places. The fnal death eater never left any sane people to talk about what it had done. He would always drive his victims mad with torture, or kill them after torturing them. Hermione stopped thinkng about that and waited to see if the people would be coming into her room. They did. It was Bill, Charlie, Alicia, Remus, Dumbledore, and all the other members of the Order of the Pheonix. Hermione had been a member of that since her 6th year. Dumbledore decided that, even though they were young, Hermione and Harry were the most powerful witch and wizard of their age. It was true that Hermione could outsmart a lot of them, and Harry was faster than everyone but Dumbledore himself, who surprises everyone with his strength and speed. Ron had been given the choce to join, but it was right before the attack on the Weasley's so he never did join it.

"Ms. Granger, I'm glad to find that you are awake." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"I'm glad to be up and moving myself." Hermione said with a small smile to the large group."I'm glad to see all of you again." Everyone smiled at her, and she waved at all of them.

"There is a reason for our visit." Dumbledore said this cautiously, and Hermione just nodded as if it was expected. "Is it true that you have been living in the Burrow for a little while now?"

"Since about 4 months after Kym was tested at Hogwarts. We lived in America for a while, but Kym missed the Burrow and everyone, plus all the owls started drawing attention to me." Hermione laughed and she saw all the order members smile as well. After she came back, she recieved bunches of letters from all of her old friends. "But on the day before I was attacked I remember Ginny saying something about me living in the Burrow, and some trouble that was cuased because of it...I don't remember all of it though." Bill stepped forward from the corner and looked very angry, not at Hermione but at something else.

"I remember what was going on. I was in Romania at the time, but I would floo home every once in a while to chat. Apparently, our dispicable **brother** Ron decided that if Hermione was living there, that he was going to pull the deed on us, and make us leave." If you looked at the other Weasley in the room, you could see a look of disgust washed over his face as well.

"..and that is why I am here right now." Dumbledore said with a smile. hermione eyed him suspiciously, not knowing what he had up his sleeve. "I am here, along with the other Order members, to offer 12 Grimmauld Place to all of you. It is larger, and I promise no rude relatives will be trying to kick you out." Hermione looked shocked, but quickly recovered.

"but that is the Order headquarters!"

"There is no rule saying someone can't live in the Order's headquarters." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye."

"I don't know if Harry would like living there...Where is Harry?"

"With Ginny, she's on bed rest, due next month" Said a kind looking older man. Hermione smiled at him. She was happy. She was finally back where she belonged in the world. She was with Fred, back in the order, and now they might be moving into a really nice house. She was happy.

_Why is the room spinning? _Hermione thought curiously as the room seemed to be spinning very fast in front of her eyes. She heard people shouting her name, but she couldn't answer them. It was like she was forced to stay still. She tried with all her might to move but she couldn't. Then she felt herself melt like water into the floor. Everything was black.

**St. Mungo's **

**Level 8 Intensive Care and Poison Control**

Fred stood outside of Hermione's door, he was made her gaurd by the other order members. He wasn't allowed to go in, because the nurses said her condition hadn't stabilized yet. Remus had already tried to talk to her again, but it didn't work, which meant she was actually in a coma. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, trying to get the to stay open. He had been standing here for 4 hours, ever since it happened.

_What did happen? _Fred thought to himself _According to everyone there, she just got really bug-eyed and then she stated looking like she was really dizzy, and then she fell...That's normal. _

All the doctors thought that it was a time released hex that was fired the first time she was hit, but no one knew for sure. They couldn't tell if there were any more, but they were trying to find out. Everyone was worried, and no one knew who would want to hurt Hermione that much, or Fred for that matter. Whomever it was didn't want to kill Hermione, only to cause the ones around her pain, because it didn't even hurt her. She said the worst part was being aware of herself, yet not being able to move.

_I wonder if any of the doctors can tell me something I don't already know. _Fred thought sarcastically. So far all the doctors had told him what she already knew, Hermione was pregnant, some kind of time released hex caused her sudden relapse, and they didn't know if she could make it. Fred wanted to go hound them all, but he wasn't allowed to leave his post. He suspected that was why they gave him this job, so that he couldn't go harrass all the medical staff who knew about Hermione. Suddenly he heard something from inside the door, he knew that nobody had gone in, as he was gaurding the only entrance, and their were anti-apparition sheilds a mile thick. He opened the door and saw Hermione twitching like mad, her face contorted in agony. She seriously looked as if someone was performing the Cruciatus curse on her. But he knew that wasn't possible as alarms would be sounding all over the place at any sign of dark magic or use of the unforgiveables.

_Oh Merlin! She can't be dying on me! Not now! _That was all Fred could think as he raced into the hall screaming like crazy for some healers to come and look at her. He didn't even realize he was sobbing until he felt the tears run down his face with his hands. He leaned back against the wall and slid down to the floor, his head in his hands. He didn't know what was going on in there, but he did know he never wanted to see Hermione in the much pain ever again.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Dumbledore's Spare Bedroom**

Kym has never felt as much pain as she had felt for the past few days. Dumbledore had told her the news of her mother being okay, but the very next day a very serious looking Dumbledore told her that her stay would be longer, sue to conditioins out of thier control. He acted like she didn't know what he meant! It meant that her mother wasn't any better, the something happened and she was in danger. At first she was confused, how could he lie to her? But then she realized that it must be something big, so she asked him. If there was ever anything in her entire short life the she regreted it was asking Dumbledore what was wrong, well that and punching her teach, but that was another story. She flung herself pack onto the bed, and the curtains closed automatically, almost sensing her desire to be alone.

_Flashback_

_Dumbledore sat at his desk looking bleary eyes and very worn out. The old wizard really was running out of energy, the first for him in about a century. Kym stared at him from behind her door. She wanted to know what happened, but she didn't know how to bring it up. She didn't want to be rude, but she really wanted to know. _

Just be blunt and to the point! _a voice in her head told her _There was no reason that old git kept it from you anyway

_That was Kym's normal voice, the one that she listened to, and the one that always got her into trouble. It was very brash and uncomprimising, not a very good thing. Kym decided, once again, to listen to the voice as she stumbled up to Dumbledore's desk, trying to look confident but failing magnifiecntly._

_"Hello, Ms. Granger. I have been expecting you." Kym gave him a curious looked but sat down into a chair as he motioned for her to do. She flipped her very frizzy red hair out of her eyes and gave Dumbledore her strongest glare._

_"I want to know what happened to my mother." Dumbledore looked up and smiled meekly. This girl was not someone who was subtle in any way._

_"Ah, yes. I figured you would get it very fast. Not this fast, I'm afraid, but fast nonetheless." Dumbledore smiled meekly, but Kym just intensified her glare_

_"Professor Dumbledore, as much as I appreciate the compliment my intellect, I would much rather prefer to hear about the condition of my mother." Kym stated icily. It wasn't the she didn't like Dumbledore, because she did, but she was very woried about her mother._

_"Ms Granger, yesterday I told you that your mother was better and that you would be leaving soon, but later the same night I told you that you would be staying here a little longer than planned. This is because a few hours after your mothers recovery, there was a relapse. Another hex had been set to go off later, and now she is worse off than before. I would tell you more but I am not able, because I do not myself know." Dumbledore stared at her weakly, afraid of her response, it wasn't that he was afraid, he was worried. Such news could really affect someone. Kym just looked as if she was in shock. Suddenly the face of Fred or George (how was she supposed to know who) appeared in the fireplace and began shouting. _

_"Dumbledore! Dumbledore! We need you at St. Mungo's now! It's Hermione, she's going into convulsions, it almost looks like she was hit with...bu that's not possible." The figure began talking to itself, kym saw a tear trickle down it's face. It was then that she noticed she was crying as well. Dumbledore seemed to notice, because he interupted right there._

_"Mr. Weasley! I will be right there! Now move from the fireplace so that I can floo through!" Dumbledore grabbed something out of a jar and shouted 'St. Mungo's Level 8" very loudly, and then the old headmaster was gone, and Kym was left alone, scared, and very much confused._

_End Flashback_

Kym noticed a teat running down her cheek, and quickly wiped it away. That had been three days ago, and Dumbledore was still at St. Mungo's. Everyday the house elves would come to bring her food, every once in a while a nice one named Dobby would stay and play chess with her. Dumbledore had gotten a muggle board for her, as she didn't like wizards chess at all. Kym checked her watch and noticed that it was time for the house elves t be arriving soon. They didn't have wands so they couldn't get into her room, so she had to meet them in Dumbledore's office. She walked down and plopped down into her usual chair. Suddenlt the door opened and a strange man walked in. He was red headed like her father, but his face looked more worn, like he hadn't slept in weeks, maybe even months. He looked at her and immediately his eyes became the size of dinner plates. It was then that Kym noticed what he was wearing. His robes were tattered, and looked like he had had them on for ages. His hair was long and shaggy, but not too long. He had scrapes running up and down his face, and it looked like his nose had been broken.

"Who are you?" Kym asked, actually terrified for like that first time in her life. The man looked at her and immediately sat in the chair opposite.

"Where is Dumbledore?" Kym gave him a harsh look, but relented thinking she would get his answer soon enough.

"St. Mungo's taking care of my mum. What happened to you? You look like hell." Kym nodded as if to emphasize her point, and the man smiled.

"Thank you for being so nice about it. To tell the truth it is a big deal, so I think you better wait till Dumble..." He would have finished, but Kym gave him a look so mean, that if looked could kill, he'd be dead about 50 times over. So he conceded what he was going to say and deicded to tell her the truth. "There is someone out there pretending to be me. I have been locked up in a cell for the past, I don't know how long, and some monster is pretending to be me! I guess he is taking polyjuice potion, and he must be a good actor because no one has figured it out, and it has been forever..." The voice trailed off as he looked at the girl. "What is your name?"

"Kymberly Anne Granger"

"So Hermione and Fred finally are got married."

"Nope, I just met him this summer, but mum said he was my dad. Now who in the name of Merlin are you?"

"My name is Ronald Weasley, and I believe you are my niece."

**St. Mungo's **

**Level 8 Intensive Care and Poison Control**

Hermione opened her eyes, she really felt pain. That's how it was different from the first time. The first time when she woke, she felt fine. This time thought, she felt searing pain all over her body. it felt like every muscle in her body was being torn and worked and squished. It really was horrible. She had woken up about an hour ago, and no one had been in to see her yet. She didn't feel like moving, though she was sure she could if she wanted to.

_I hope someone comes soon _Hermione thought _Maybe then **someone** will be able to make the pain go away._

She didn't have to wait long. About five minutes later, a healer was standing over her, assessing which potions she would need. Most of them were pain killers, that she was happy about. Finally the one person she really wanted to see, besides her daughter, walked into the room.

"Hello, love." Frd came in and gave her a peck on the cheek, He looked nervous and very stressed. She guessed it was because of everything that had been happening.

"Hey, Fred. How's everything?" Hermione smiled weakly, hoping it would help some.

"To tell the truth, everyone's kind of been on edge. I mean with Ginny being chock full of hormones, all of them causing moos swings, and this new death eater they are worried about." Hermione pulled on his arm and he reached down and gave her a giant hug. That was when she noticed the stomach. It wasn't huge but it was large, she was about 5 months pregnant at this point.

"What have you all been feeding me!" Hermione said freaking out. Fred laughed a little bit at her expression, she looked as if someone had just told her that they were burning all the books in the Hogwarts library.

"Hermione, love, your not fat, your pregnant. 5 months to be exact." Hermione looked like she was going to faint. "How many people know?"

"The order"

"What?"

"Didn't you notice it when you woke up the first time?"

"Obviously not Fredrick Weasley! Don't laugh ar me!" Hermione gave him a mean stare, and Fred immediately stopped laughing.

"Okay, I'm sorry I laughed. Hey! Good news! Ginny is having triplets, they are do any day now, she can't wait."

"Have they decided on names?"

"Well they have, but they don't know the gender, so they have two for each, because they do know it is not all one gender."

"Well what are then names?" Hermione looked very anxious, she was sorry she missed out on so much.

"For boys: Sirius James Potter and Darren Sirius Potter. For girls: Andromeda Lillian Potter and Rose Lillian Potter."

"I like those names. They're beautiful."

"They decided to honor Lilly and Sirius this time, next time it will be James and somone else." Fred said thoughtfully. "I hope they can handle three at once. I think it is going to by tough." Fred did know what he said and he didn't know what to do as soon as she started sobbing. So he decided to do something he would want, he walked up to har and gave her another hug. He heard her sob something about babies into his shoulder.

_Hormones _Fred thought bitterly _ I forgot about the hormones._

"It's not going to be that bad. You know I'll be here for you this time! Everything is going to be just great." He whispered into her ear. She looked up at him through her tear filled eyes and smiled weakly.

"How do you know you will?"

"Because I love you, and would do anything for you." Fred got down on one knee and looked at Hermione. "I have wanted to do this for so long, and so i'm going to do it now, before anything else can go wrong. Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"

_(a/n: Hey everyone! As promised, here is chapter nine! I have recieved some requests to not cut it off at ten, so here is some news. I'm not. I am going to keep writing untill I have done the plot justice, and then I will start the sequel. Now here is where I bring in you readers! Who do you want the sequel to center on:_

_a.) Kym at Hogwarts_

_b;)Ginny n Hermione's kids at Hogwarts_

_c;) I don't want a sequel_

_Don't forget Harry and Ginny will be in any sequel I write, for they are now thinking about teaching at Hogwarts! Just wite A, B, or C in your review to let me know! Review por favor! I am not putting up a limit this time, as many didn't like it. But I am going to say the reviews make me type faster ;-) winkwink That's all for now!)_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN: MOVING FORWARD**

**St. Mungo's**

**Level 4 Nonemergency Magical Injury Ward**

Hermione relaxed in her bed. She was exhausted. She had just finished physical therapy, and it took a lot out of her. It wasn't that it was hard, because they went easier on her because she was 6 months pregnant. All the healers agreed that She should be able to go home without a problem now, but she should return if anything gets unreasonably painful. She and Fred had set a date for the wedding, it was Febuary 31st, 4 months from today. They had chosen the place, the invitations, the food, and just about everything else besides her dress. You could get a lot done when you were sitting around in a hospital with nothing to do. Fred bounded happily into the room with a bag of floo powder.

"Almost ready?" He asked her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I was ready a month ago. Did Dumbledore finalize everything?" Fred nodded.

"We are moving into Grimauld Place. Harry and Ginny are going to stay at the Burrow." Hermione nodded, and then smiled at the thought of her friend.

"How is Ginny?" Fred laughed.

"Ready to pop any second now! Don't worry, I made **all** the people with her to make sure and get us if she goes into labor. My entire family is there, plus some order members, so you know it's crowded." Hermione just laughed and nodded.

"Is Kym coming home soon? I haven't heard about her at all, I hope she's alright." Fred put an arm around his soon to be wife and smirked.

"Trust me, 'Mione, she can handle herself." With that he grabbed her bag and walked out of the room, leaving a very confused Hermione to waddle after him.

"Frederick Weasley, you tell me what you meant by that right now!" Fred smiled and turned to face his wife.

"She's more powerful than any witch or wizard Dumbledore had seen for her age." Hermione's eyes got big and she grinned.

"Well what could they expect really? I mean with my brains." Hermione just smiled and laughed at the sight of Fred's fake shocked look.

"Your brains?" Hermione just laughed harder.

"So exactly how surprised was he?"

"Extremely. I'm not kidding, Mione. Dumbledore said he'd never seen such a little kid show such power, or such a knack for pranks." Hermione winced and smiled at Fred.

"What exactly did she do?" Fred only smiled.

"Well apparently our little girl and do wandless magic, and she has already sent McGonagall and Malfoy flying across the room, thought she claims the first was an accident."

"And the second?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Purposely because he was being Malfoy-ish" Fred said with a grin. "Personally I think that part deserves reward."

"She assaulted him!"

"It was Malfoy, he deserved. I remember another young witch giving Malfoy a piece of her mind." Hermione just blushed and ducked her head.

"I'm not proud of that you know."

"But it felt good at the time didn't it?" Hermione only laughed and nodded.

"A little….Why was Malfoy at Hogwarts anyway? I thought he would've never even thought of going back, he hated it there." Fred just laughed and patted her shoulder.

"Apparently he is a professor there now...Potions Master, not surprising." Hermione just rolled her eyes and nodded. Fred reached up and put his fingers through Hermione's hair. "Your hair is getting long again, but it's not frizzy this time."

"I think I like it longer, I'm not planning on cutting it anytime soon. Can we leave yet?"

"As soon as the Healer comes and tells us so." Hermione leaned back against the railing. Most of her things had been taken to Grimmauld Place already, she only had a small bag with her. They waited a couple more minutes, chatting about little things that Hermione had missed while she was in the hospital. Finally a young looking healer came into the room and told them they were free to go. They both already knew where Grimmauld Place was, but it was protested by wards, so they apparated outside of it, and then walked in.

**The Burrow**

**The Spare Burrow**

Ginny leaned back against her bed in St. Mungo's. She had just endured 30 hours of labor, and then gave birth to the triplets, all born within minutes of each other. She was exhausted, sore, and pleasantly calm at the moment. They had let her have a little time with her babies before taking them to make sure they were in good health. She wanted nothing more than a good nap right now. She groaned loudly as she heard the door open yet again. She had been enduring visitors ever since it all ended, and was really sick of them.

"Not exactly happy to see me, are you?" Harry laughed. Ginny smiled tiredly and turned to face her husband.

"Sleep, I need it."

"Get it while you can." Harry laughed stepping forward rubbing her forehead. "They really are beautiful kids Ginny."

"They are, aren't they? We did a good job." Harry smiled at his wife, and just nodded. They had done a good job. They had two boys and a little girl. Darren Sirius Potter and Rose Lillian Potter both had their fathers jet black hair and glowing green eyes, while James Sirius Potter was still bald, but he had green eyes that somehow seemed brighter and more vibrant than Harry's or the other two's. They seemed healthy at first glance, and the preliminary tests showed little problems, except that James's balance was off. They couldn't figure out what was wrong, his magical level indicted that he was either a half-blood of some kind, close to impossible, or that he was going to be a squib. They weren't thrilled with either alternative, but they would be able to live through it. They would know in the morning what was going on. Just then a very startled looking Charlie walked through the door.

"Harry, Dumbledore needs you outside right now. Like immediately." Harry gave him a weird look but stood anyway and walked out the door. Charlie just smiled at Ginny and then turned and walked away. Ginny sat back and let herself get the sleep she needed.

**.: in the waiting room:. **

"What are you getting at, Dumbledore?" George's voice seemed uncharacteristically stern. Harry stepped fully into the waiting room and gave the scene a once over. It stood Dumbledore against about 10 Order members, who all looked very confused. Dumbledore looked up at Harry and smiled.

"Ahh, Harry. Now we can begin." It was then that Harry noticed the young red head – Kymberly – that had been at the Burrow standing next to the old Wizard. He walked forward and joined the Order members. Dumbledore took a deep breath and looked down at Kym, who looked thoroughly bored with the entire situation. He smiled at the girl. From what he'd seen and heard, she had Hermione's brains, with Fred's attitude towards fun, and power that rivaled Dumbledore in his prime.

"It would seem that someone has taken advantage of the separations in you family to cause more pain. From what I have heard and what I have seen, the Ronald Weasley you have been dealing with is not the true Ronald Weasley." Every single one of the Order members were confused. It was true that Ron had never joined the Order of the Phoenix, and after the attack he had been extremely harsh and different. Everyone just assumed it was the affect of losing his parents.

"How do we know this isn't some trick?" Asked George, who had decided to not open the shop to be here for his baby sister. "That he isn't making up some story?" Harry thought for a moment.

"Let me talk to him." Everyone turned and gave him a long look. "I will be able to tell if there is a difference between the boy from school, and the arse that I've worked for." Everyone nodded and Dumbledore gave him a somber look, motioning for him to follow him. Dumbledore led him down a narrow corridor, and opened a small door that opened into a small bedroom. It wouldn't even have occurred to Harry that he was still in a hospital except for some chart that seemed to be recording his vital signs that hung above his bed. Harry looked down at the man in the bed and gasped. A different Ron than he had seen in the office mere days ago lied before him. He was pale and looked really weak. His red hair looked faded, as if it had given up on showing its once fiery red color. He had a few small cuts on his cheek, and Harry could see several bruises clearly visible outside of his shirt on his arms and collar bone.

"You've looked better." Harry said with a small grin walking forward a little more. Ron's eyes opened a little more and he gave Harry a long look.

"It's been a while, Harry." Harry nodded and gave Ron a long look. Ron seemed to think for a moment before speaking. "They've sent you in here, haven't they? Everyone else, they figured you could tell if it was true or not." Harry nodded a little and looked a little embarrassed.

"If it helps at all, I volunteered to come and find out."

"But no one believes a word I say!" Ron's anger seemed almost to big for him, like it was trying to break out, like he was holding it back. It wasn't that Ron was small, he had grown, he almost reached 6'5", it was that he just seemed so thin and frail. Harry gave him a look that clearly showed how angry he was getting.

"Can you blame any of them? I mean the story is highly implausible! That we've mistaken some other man for you for almost ten years? True we haven't had much contact with you during that time…"

"How can you say that you don't believe it wasn't me? After hearing from Dumbledore all of the horrible things that everyone thinks I have done, I'm surprised no one picked up on it! I mean did you guys think I was that big of a git?"

"How did they get you? If they truly had taken you over, how did they? And why have they let you go now?" Ron gave Harry a look.

"Who said they let me go? I was there that night Harry. I saw my parents die, and I could do nothing. I watched that bastard Voldemort and his death eaters blast into my house and kill my mum and dad."

"No you were out on Order business…Dumbledore called you back when he heard…"

"Because the death eaters knew that's where I was supposed to be. I was the unofficial member. No one ever knew I joined, so that part worked. Why do you think Dumbledore is so trusting of me?" Harry gave Ron a long look.

"He trusted Snape as well." Snape had attempted to kill Dumbledore the night the death eaters attacked Hogwarts, but somehow, nobody truly knew how, he was brought back. A bright light shone from the old Professor's body as it was being laid into the grounds, the body began to levitate itself, spinning around quickly, and then disappeared. Days later he reappeared at Hogwarts. He never remembered what had happened, except that he woke up on the floor in the Department of Mysteries.

"So that's where we are? You comparing me to a known vicious death eater."

"No one know exactly who you are, or what to compare you to."

"If you don't believe me, check the pensieve." Harry looked around the room in the direction of Ron's thin arm. He saw the pensieve and walked over. He felt the familiar feeling of being pulled, and off he was whisked into a memory.

In the Memory

_Hermione sat at the kitchen table chatting amicably with Mrs. Weasley about some new death eater attack. Harry could here Fleur and Penelope laughing loudly about something, but he couldn't make out what it was. Mr. Weasley walked through the door and gave his wife a tight squeeze._

"_Hello, Mr. Weasley." Mr. Weasley stepped back from his wife and regarded Hermione. He smiled warmly and walked over to give her a hug._

"_You're of age now, Hermione. You know you can call me Arthur." Hermione just laughed and smiled. Then she walked over to the kitchen where dinner was getting ready._

"_Hermione dear, I can cook." Hermione spun around softly and looked at Mrs. Weasley._

"_Mrs. Weasley, you know it is my night to cook." It was then that Harry saw it. He had been sitting at the table observing when he saw the flash of red in the window behind Hermione. Ron smiled at the window image and was about to knock on the window when the door flew open. Harry looked on in horror as several death eaters filed into the room. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both yelled and stepped in front of Hermione. Harry saw Hermione reach behind her onto the counter top for her wand._

"_**Avada Kedavra**" Mrs. Weasley fell lifelessly to the floor and Harry saw Hermione's face crumble in pain and shock. In an instant Hermione look fierce and ready to fight. She stood directly next to Mr. Weasley, who was looking heart broken down at his wife._

"_Weasley, always so weak." Harry would recognize that voice anywhere. Lucius Malfoy. Harry silently felt better knowing he had gotten that man the Dementor's kiss seven years ago. Harry watched Mr. Weasley tear his eyes away from his wife and up at the death eater with anger Harry had never seen so present in them before. Harry saw him turn and whisper to Hermione._

"_Save yourself and the others, Hermione. Make sure you get out." Hermione just nodded. Harry saw Ron watching horror-stricken from the window. Harry felt so bad for him. It was either defend your father and get killed, and sit and watch your own father get killed. Arthur Weasley turned back towards the death eaters._

"_It is not weak to let yourself love and be loved, Malfoy. Risky? Yes. Painful? Sometimes. But not weak." Harry saw the death eater stiffen in anger and then raise his wand. Right as he was firing his spell, Hermione began to move._

"_**Penny! Fleur! Run! We're under attack!**" At the same time Hermione has raised her wand, and began to cast very strong shields so that only an Avada Kedavra could get to her. She stunned a few of the death eaters, and then sprinted for the back door. Harry knew from there that she would apparate away. Harry wondered why it wasn't over, the memory was done, wasn't it? Harry then remembered Ron, and looked up to see his best friend cry for the first time since Harry had known him. His gaze wasn't on the death eaters or anywhere else. It was on his parents. Harry looked down and couldn't believe his eyes. The way they had fallen, it was as Mr. Weasley was only giving Mrs. Weasley another of his bone crushing hugs. His arms had fallen so that they seemed to be going under her, even though that was impossible. It was then that the death eaters spotted him. Ron sprung from his daze-like state of mourning to try and run. One of the death eaters ran out side and the last thing Harry heard was 'Crucio' and then Ron's tortured screams._

Normal Time

"Ron…I- I don't know what to say." Ron just gave Harry a smile.

"Just believe that I'm not that bad." Harry smiled at his friend and nodded. "How bad is the other me?"

"You almost referred to Hermione as a you-know…." Ron paled a little more, if possible, and then glanced up at Harry.

"Almost?" Harry laughed.

"I kind of slugged you." Ron laughed too, and Harry smiled.

"It's good to have the real you back."

"It's good to be back." Harry nodded, and then Dumbledore came and took him back to where the rest of the group was waiting.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER TWELVE: CHAOS**

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

**The Kitchen**

"Mommy, are we allowed to make breakfast the other way here?" Kym asked excitedly. Fred looked over at his tired wife and raised an eyebrow.

"The other way?" Hermione took a deep gulp of coffee, and looked up from her paper. It was their first morning in their new home, and they loved it. They had woken up early today, because tonight was Halloween, and Kym was excited about being able to go home for trick-or-treating. They had agreed this was fair because they had left with no notice, and some people might be worried, especially Kym's school. She smiled at her confused husband.

"With magic. Where we lived before was muggle, so the magic way was the 'other' way." Fred just smiled shaking his head. "Yes, honey. We can make breakfast with magic today." Kym smiled in happiness. She loved magic, so seeing other people do magic was fun for her.

"It's too bad I don't have my wand anymore, or I would make us some really good French toast." Kym pouted in her chair. Kym wasn't allowed to do magic anymore, and to ensure that she wouldn't, her parents had taken her wand from her.

"I can make the French toast just as good as you can, dear, it's okay." Hermione smiled.

"But you're pregnant!" Fred almost spit out his mouth full of coffee when his daughter said that, but managed to swallow it down before laughing softly and grinning. Hermione smiled pleasantly, then smirked playfully and turned to Fred.

"Yep she definitely has your personality." Fred grinned back.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Take anyway you want dear. Are we going to go visit Ginny and Harry today?"

"Yeah, we can visit them, I haven't gotten a chance to see the triplets yet…" Hermione heaved herself out of the wooden chair at the table with much difficulty, and waddled over to the counter. "What are their names again? I always forget."

"Well there's Darren and Rose, who both, unfortunately if you ask me, have seemed to inherit Harry's unruly mope of hair. Then there's James…the little bugger's still bald, but then again all of us Weasley kids were bald, so he'll probably have red hair." Fred looked up at Hermione, who had her back to him as she was making the French Toast at the Kitchen Counter, he could tell she was listening, committing everything to memory.

"And James is the one who needs the Healer supervision?" Fred nodded silently before realizing she was facing the other way, and couldn't see him.

"Yeah, I wouldn't really say much about it to them, though. Apparently Ginny took it very hard." Hermione made her way over to the table with the plate full of French Toast, sticking her head into the hall to call for Kym who had disappeared upstairs sometime during their conversation.

"I can imagine." Hermione rubbed her own swollen stomach gingerly. "You don't think anything will be wrong with it do you?"

"With what?" Fred asked confused, before noticing her hand. When he noticed it he sighed. "The Healer said you would be fine. Apparently the curses didn't affect anything enough that it would harm the baby."

"I know that's what they said, but they also told me I would be fine to go home after I first woke up, only to be affected by **another** curse that put me into **another **coma. Forgive me for not having astounding trust in the healers." Hermione harrumphed and Fred just rolled his eyes. This behavior was normal for hormonal Hermione. One minute she was sad and upset, the next she would be ready to bite your head off over anything.

Kym came rushing into the kitchen, looking guilty.

"Young lady, what have you been up to?"

"I was just owling a friend…" Kym shifted her position and avoided her mother's gaze. This guilty behavior caused Fred to raise and eyebrow and come to stand beside his soon-to-be wife.

"and just who is this friend? Where did you meet your friend?" Fred asked, crossing his arms. Kym blushed and stared determinedly at the floor.

"I met him at Hogwarts his name is Vincent."

"Why do you look so guilty about owling a simple friend?" Kym just shrugged her shoulders and rushed to the table, helping herself to the French Toast. Hermione and Fred looked at each other warily, and resolved to ask her about her "friend" later.

**The Burrow**

**The Nursery**

Ginny sighed and leaned against her door frame. **Finally **all three kids were sleeping at once. These first few days had been rough, but Harry had been wonderful. Ginny lasted a full hour and a half home with the babies before she started crying because she remembered how much her mother wanted grandchildren, but had never gotten them. Harry had taken the children to the nursery and entertained them while Ginny went into the bedroom, which had once been her parent's room, and had herself a good cry. She knew it wasn't easy for him either, but he was trying. He was strong. Everything just kind of overwhelmed her. I mean remembering her mother and father, the unknown problems with James, and just all the problems with her life, it wasn't very easy to cope.

Harry hadn't broken down yet, but she could tell he was close. James was especially hard on him, especially because the media had a field day. "Son of the Boy-Who-Lived is a Possible Squib" "Harry Potter's Son Not in Good Health" The columns hurt him. He tried not to show it, he tried to be Ginny's rock during a time that wasn't easy for her, but he was human, the thought of having a son that wasn't normal, no matter how much you loved him, wasn't easy.

Ginny walked over to James' cradle and was startled to find that he was actually awake, just not making any fussing sounds. She looked into his bright blue eyes and her heart melted…Something about his appearance struck Ginny as off, and suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Harry! Harry, where are you?"

"I'm in the living room!" She heard his voice call. She ran down the steps and flew into the living room to find Harry looking like he was passed out on the couch.

"Quick, tell me, what color are James' eyes?" Harry opened one eye and gave Ginny an odd look.

"They're green, like mine…couldn't you have just looked at his picture if you couldn't remember?" Ginny just waved her hand to make Harry shut up.

"Harry, I was just up in the Nursery and I can assure you the James's eyes were very blue, no mistaking them for green." This comment made Harry shoot to an upright position on the couch. He fumbled trying to put his glasses on right.

"You're positive?"

"Positive. Is it even possible?" Harry ran a hand through his hair and let out an audible sigh, but Ginny caught the small trace of a smile forming on his lips.

"We'd better floo Tonks, she'd know." Ginny and Harry quickly flooed Tonks, the Healers that knew James' case, and pretty much the entire Weasley family, cluing them into James' suspected state. By lunch there was hardly room to breathe in the Burrow, as everyone had immediately come over to hear if it was true or not. No one was allowed in the nursery, excluding Tonks and the Healers, as they didn't want the babies to get upset.

In the living room Hermione, Fleur, and Penelope jumped in on the old tradition of cooking together. They kept themselves busy all day long, making enough food for maybe twice the amount of people there, just because they didn't want to worry, and cooking didn't give them time to worry.

_Now I know why Mrs. Weasley was always cooking…_Hermione thought as she made yet another batch of blueberry muffins, the muggle way, of course. That was her secret to making the best muffins, everyone loved them. They all knew her secret, as she didn't hide it, but none of them could figure out how the muggle way worked, so they left that part to Hermione.

"Hermione, love, are you planning on leaving the kitchen at any point today?" Fred asked with a grin as he came and took the spoon she was using to stir away from her.

"I just want to make sure there's enough food, we don't want anyone hungry." Hermione said snatching her spoon back from Fred.

" 'Mione, there's enough food out there that even Charlie isn't hungry any more, and that hasn't happened in years." Hermione just laughed, but she set down her spoon all the same.

"Fine, no more cooking after this batch. I'll take these up to Ginny, Harry, Tonks, and the Healers." Hermione picked up a ladle and began pouring the batter into the muffin pan. "Do they know anything yet? I didn't think it would take this long to find out."

"They didn't know if it was true or not the last time they came down, but that was some time ago, when you were still working on brownies." Hermione playfully smacked Fred, then turned and put the muffins into the oven, which Hermione insisted was installed when she began spending so much time at the Burrow after graduation.

Hermione tucked some of the hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ears, and reached behind her to untie the apron she had put on to avoid getting her purple blouse dirty. She wasn't worried much about her jeans, they would come clean, but the blouse was nice and she wanted it to stay that way.

"Lets go into the living room then, until these are ready." When Hermione entered the living room she was shocked at how many people were there. Everyone in the family had shown up, plus kids that were normally at Hogwarts were pulled out to await the big news.

Percy couldn't come, as he was at work, and he was sure he could wait to find out the condition of his nephew till after his work was finished at the Ministry, but Penelope was there with their three kids, all who were Hogwarts age. Miranda was 12, in second year, and was the exact opposite of her parents. She had Penelope's long curly hair, but it was the famous Weasley red. Then their were the twins, as twins seemed to be a trait among the Weasley's as famous as their red hair, Dominic and Damien, who were both 15, and in their fifth year.

Bill and Fleur were there with their daughter Sophie, who was going to be a first year next September. She was extremely gorgeous, as she was still part veela, even if it wasn't much. She had Fleur's long shockingly blonde hair, and Bill's eyes. George was there with Alicia and Angelina, who was slightly unhappy at not being allowed to stay at school, she didn't really want to see another baby anyway, this family had plenty of them.

Charlie and his wife, Cassidy, were the reason behind her lack of amazement at new born babies. They had 6 children themselves, none of which were of Hogwarts age yet. There were the 4 boys, two of which were twins, and 2 girls, who were twins. There was Joshua, 7, he was nice, but very much like Hermione was when it came to studies and reading. Nicholas, or Nick, was 8, was more adventurous and wanted nothing more than to be a curse breaker like his father. Both of these boys had Charlie's bright red hair, but had Cassie's loving green eyes, while Nick had a thicker build and was much taller than Joshua already. While the twins, Fred and George, obviously named after their identical twin Uncles, had Cassie's dirty blonde hair, and their father's deep brown eyes. Even at age 10 the boys were showing quite the penchant for pranks and practical jokes. Their twin girls were named Molly and Elizabeth, in honor of Charlie's mum. They were definitely fraternal twins, even at age 5 it was shocking how different they looked. Elizabeth had Cassie's hair, which somehow got curly, though Cassie's was straight, while Molly had Charlie's, but both girls shared Cassie's bright green eyes. Molly was at least 3 inches taller then Elizabeth already, and Elizabeth also had the Weasley skin, which included plenty of freckles. Molly had fair skin as well, but it was more ivory in tone than Elizabeth's.

Hermione glanced around the room and smiled feebly at the crowd of people staring at her. Fred came behind her and took her hand, pulling her towards Charlie and Cassidy, who obviously had the most to introduce. The rest of the evening went in this fashion, Hermione just getting reintroduced to all of the Weasley clan and their families. Her only break is when she went up to the nursery door and gave Ginny the muffins she was made. Ginny thanked her profusely, as she was starving, and then turned back inside and shut the door. One thing that shocked Hermione about the day was that she enjoyed it. Not like she just had a little fun, but she really had a lot of fun meeting everyone. She missed all the hectic noise and such that was associated with the Weasley household get togethers. They were all nice, and kept Hermione busy with dozen of tales about the new generation of Weasley's growing up.

She hadn't even really been watching the time, but before she knew it, it was well into the evening, and people were starting to get hungry for dinner. Somehow Hermione, Penelope, and Fleur looked at each other and just knew they should all go to the kitchen and cook like they used to. It was only once they got in their and began their work that the two newer Weasley wives walked, and the three original Weasley women (since Hermione technically wasn't a wife) realized they would have more help.

"That makes things a lot easier." Hermione said with a grin when Cassie and Alicia had asked to help them.

"We 'ave all ze food 'under control" Fleur said in her thick accent, which had gotten thicker since she had gone back to France to visit her family, openly glaring daggers at Cassidy. Hermione looked at the mini-war going on with a confused look.

"Well we all aren't going to have anywhere to sit inside, so why don't the three of us go outside and set up a picnic area. Like Fleur said, they have the food under control." Hermione gave Fleur a look that clearly said 'you're explaining this later' and walked the two women outside. When they got out there Alicia immediately started laughing and Cassie was pretending to look put out. Hermione was even more confused than she had been to start.

"What's going on?" Cassie and Alicia seemed to just notice she was there and immediately clammed up. Cassie started to smirk and Alicia blushed uncontrollably.

"Well…I guess we can let you in on it, you are going to be a Weasley wife soon enough…" Cassie started, giving Hermione a calculating look. "You can't tell the husbands though….it's an unspoken rule." She stopped there and Hermione motioned for her to continue.

"It's like this…we don't like Phlegm, that's Fleur…and well one night when Cassie had just married Charlie, she decided to try and help us with dinner…and Phlegm ended up with more dinner on her than in any pans…Cassie kept accidentally-on-purpose spilling things on her and messing up so bad Fleur would come in and then it would explode on her."

"Accidentally-on-purpose?" Hermione smirked at the two girls who looked more like guilty students than middle aged wives.

"She had made some comments on how marrying a dragon tamer wasn't smart because they could die easily, and then the wife is doomed to be a single mother, and that's just unacceptable…"

"…she failed to realize we were both raised by single parents…"

"…so I was upset with her for insulting Charlie and I, she didn't know I worked _with_ Charlie in the field. Leesh _(a/n: pronounced like leash nickname for Alicia)_ cut in and started saying how curse breakers could easily face the same fate…"

"…so the Phlegm starts in on how it's even bigger of a disgrace to marry someone who's a prankster for a living, like George, and that small business owners often ended up dying in poverty…"

"…and that just made her our best friend…"

"…so all in all we spent the whole night making sure she looked like a complete idiot." When the girls finished their two part narrative Hermione could barely stop laughing.

"That sounds like Fleur." She said when she finally calmed down. They realized they had spent more time out here than they thought, and quickly began transfiguring things to make the lawn ready for dinner. The transfigured some twigs from a nearby push into several picnic tables, as well as transfiguring some leaves into umbrellas. They weren't necessary, but they looked nice. Lastly they made a huge tent to keep the bugs away, but it had sides made a screening so that people could look out on all the land and enjoy it.

Ginny sat in the corner of the Nursery. She wasn't really worried as much as she was exhausted. They had been testing her baby all day. Right now she wanted nothing more than to tell all the people to leave her baby alone. Everytime she heard him cry she wanted to hex the Healers so bad they would make sure they wouldn't hurt her baby. Harry must've noticed her protective stance and walked over to hold her hand. They hadn't moved since then, and it had been a while. Tonks was right up there with the Healers, telling them things to try and help them understand. Finally she heard the auror sigh and put down his wand. She rose from her seat and walked over to pick up her crying baby. Snatching him gently yet protectively from the Healers grasp, she turned and walked back over to Harry. Harry was standing facing the Healer, hands in his pockets. He took one hand and ruffled his hair.

"So?" He sounded like he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know, but was extremely curious at the same time.

"You and your wife were right Mr. Potter. Your son is going to be a Metamorphagus."

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**The Staircase next to the Great Hall**

Kym sat waiting impatiently on the stairs. Dinner was ending soon, and she knew she had arrived earlier than usual…but still! Just sitting and waiting was so boring. She was waiting for on of the few friends she had made while being here. She didn't know how much longer she was staying, but she knew it would be better to have friends while she was waiting, than to go about everything on her own.

"Hey Lele, you ready?" Kym, who had just been about to fall asleep jumped up startled.

"God! You need bells or something you scared me!" He just smiled and she shook her head, laughing.

"What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno, walk around the lake? I like throwing things in the water and watching the squid grab them."

"You would, Lele"

"Oh shut it, Blondie" At first she hadn't liked the nickname, but she was used to it now. It'd been a month since she had first met him and, even though she went home for a short time, they had become good friends. She had gotten so bored at home, and so she'd talked her parents into letting her stay at school while they finished getting everything moved into Grimmauld place. She hadn't thought they would let her but with all the excitement around their house, I geuss they agreed that she needed a less stressful environment.

Vincent had been her closest ally throughout the entire charade. While she was at home, he was working on Dumbledore letting her come back. That was the letter she had sent to him, the one her parents kept questioning her about. Of course, she wasn't a girl for nothing, so they had yet to figure anything out.

"Your dad…I ran into him again…" She said slyly as the exited the huge oak doors that led out to the Hogwarts grounds.

"You know, it would make the situation a little easier if you did antagonize him."

"I do not antagonize him!" Kym interrupted, a little embarrassed.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes!"

"I do not!"

"Then throwing him against the wall was your form of saying hello?"

"He deserved that! He was rude!" Vincent stopped walking and gave the Malfoy smirk to her.

"He's a Malfoy, what do you expect?"

"You're a Malfoy and you're not **that** bad" Kym joked.

"Well I'm not the typical Malfoy. My father was very keen on pointing that out when I was first sorted into Gryffindor. He got very sour at me. The first Malfoy to not be sorted into Slytherin. I think the Sorting Hat might have done it to spite him." He smirked at the last bit, and Kym held back a giggle.

"Would the Sorting Hat do that? Can it?"

"Well I don't think it _would_ but it _can_" He was smirking but Kym could tell he was very serious. "I told the Sorting Hat to put my in Gryffindor. It said that's where I was going to be anyway, but the point is I didn't even _want_ to be a typical Mafloy. My dad blaims it on the hat, he doesn't understand."

"Did you try telling him?" Kym asked softly. They had long since reached the side of the lake and had stopped, standing pointlessly on the soft shore of the lake. Vincent seemed preoccupied with watching the squid taunt some first years in the distance, but Kym knew better. He was just thinking. He smirked at her question and tore his eyes from the squid to look at her.

"Have you met my father? Does he seem understanding in the least? Like at all?"

"It's good to hear you think so highly of me, son." Both students jumped as a very angry Professor Malfoy appeared from the shadows of the tree. "Also a very good confession of trying to sway the Sorting Hat. Enough to convince Dumbledore to resort you, or pretend to anyone. So you can be put in your _rightful _house."

"I am in my rightful house! The hat said I was going to be in Gryffindor anyway!"

"We'll see how long you stick by that once I've put you in front of Dumbledore. I know you adore him, just like all the other Gryffindorks. You've got a long night ahead of you." Malfoy jumped forward and snatched Vincent's arm, trying to pull him away, but Vincent resisted.

"Dad, stop!" Kym jumped forward to help Vincent, but Malfoy backhanded her so hard she flew backwards and landed on the tree. Next she saw a brilliant ray of light come from somewhere near her, and the whole world faded to black.

_(a/n: I'm so0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o sorry I took so long to update. I just lost my plot line on this so I had to go back and reread all of my previous chapters, plus my notes on each chapter. I hope you aren't too mad at me (hides under table and glances around, searching for angry readers) annnnnyyyyyywaaaayyy ignoring that…hope ya'll have a happy 4rth! Enjoy that chapter and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I'm not updating till I have at least 15 reviews.)_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE: THE SHOCK**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Outside by the Lake**

Neville Longbottom had been absent-mindedly taking care of his plants when he had seen it. Two students were by themselves next to the lake. It was well past curfew, so Neville prepared to play his part as teacher and make them go to bed, even though he didn't see the point in it.

He had been almost there when he had spotted the other person. At first Neville didn't recognize him but as he got closer and the figure stepped out from behind the shadows, his blonde hair was easily recognizable. He didn't recognize one of the students, the girl, but he did think he'd seen her before. The boy on the other hand, was unmistakable. It was Malfoy's kid, so Neville just decided to let the father deal with his son. He was going to turn and go back to his green houses but something told him he shouldn't. He stooped low behind the shrubbery and watched the scene unfold. The kids talk, laughing happily with each other. Then the boy said something that made Malfoy look like an overly ripe tomato.

Neville wasn't close enough to her what they were talking about, but he could see Malfoy growing angrier by the second. Neville was about to intervene when he saw Malfoy compose himself and step forward, smirking to the best of his abilities. The children looked terrified as Malfoy spoke, especially the boy, the girl just looked pissed. Malfoy made a reach for the boy, but the girl looked furious and tried to force him away. Malfoy reached back his hand and knocked her against a tree, rendering her unconscious. Neville sprinted towards the scene, he was not letting Malfoy get away with this. Malfoy began to walk quickly away and Neville was about to stun him when the girl began to glow.

It wasn't a normal color, but it surrounded everything and made Neville have to cover her eyes.

When he thought he could stand it Neville chanced a glance towards Malfoy. Malfoy was standing, still firmly gripping the boy by the hand, paralyzed by fear. It was so fast Neville almost missed it, but a ray of light flew from the girl and knock Malfoy about ten feet back, but not harming the boy at all. Then, almost as quickly as it had appeared, the light was gone, and the girl sat lifelessly under the tree.

The boy made no move towards his father but ran straight for the girl, Neville did the same. When he got there he saw the boy looking panicked and confused.

"Something's wrong with her." He sobbed "I don't think she's breathing." Neville bent down and tried to find the girl's pulse, but there was none. Neville's heart rate probably doubled in that moment as he scooped the girl up in his arms and made a mad dash for the Hospital Wing, gruffly telling the boy to follow him, Malfoy lying unattended on the grass.

About an hour later, seated uncomfortably in the Hospital Wing chairs, both Neville and the boy sat watching the shadows cast upon the curtain by Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, and Professor McGonagall as they worked on the girl.

The girl, he had discovered quite quickly, was Kymberly Granger, daughter of Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley. Apparently they didn't think home was safe for her with the new powers that were in place, so they had brought her here. Only it seemed, that bringing her here did no good. The boy had yet to speak another word to Neville, but just looked shocked. He didn't move, didn't speak, didn't seem to do anything. Neville wondered if maybe he needed some help. Neville rose and walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" The boy looked bewildered for a moment before simply nodding his head and then shrugging a little but.

"You're Vincent Malfoy, aren't you?" The boy flinched at his own name, but nodded none the less.

"Do you feel like telling me your version of events?" The boy just shook his head strongly an focused his gaze somewhere else.

"Why not?" The boys stone eyes' met the Neville's before he glared at him and responded.

"Because I don't remember." Neville raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"I saw the whole thing, how can you not remember?" The boy's glare intensified, but still he sighed and responded.

"I don't know, I just don't." Neville was losing his patience with the boy, but before he could say anything, Dumbledore made his way around the curtain and approached the pair. Neville didn't think he's ever seen a more depressed looking Dumbledore.

"Is she going to be okay?" It was the boy who found his voice first. Vincent looked very nervously at his headmaster, but said nothing else.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Malfoy." Vincent just seemed as if someone just sucker punched him. The three just sat there for awhile, no one really wanting to know the details, not wanting it to seem that real, like it was actually happening. Neville sighed and looked at his boss and former headmaster.

"What's wrong with her, Dumbledore?"

"It's hard to explain." Dumbledore began, Vincent glared at him and settled lower in his seat. Neville glared at him and he seemed to straighten up. "She'll be alive, we think, but that's pretty much all we can say she will be for sure. He reserves, both magical and muggle, have been drained. In other words, she got zapped, she has no power left. We're not sure she'd ever get back to normal if she ever even wakes up."

Neville just blinked. He hadn't ever heard of this happening at all before. He hadn't even thought that it was possible to drain your magical reserves. It was also odd how Dumbledore had been so blunt about it. Not in normal Dumbledore style. Vincent looked as if he were fighting back tears. It seemed like they sat for hours in silence before Vincent just got up and stormed angrily from the room. Neville just stared after him, almost wishing he had the guts to do the same thing. He turned and looked to Dumbledore, who looked very lost and confused.

"Dumbledore, I want to ask to be the one who informs Hermione of what had happened." Dumbledore's face seemed to lighten a little bit and Neville was given a sad smile.

"That would be great, Mr. Longbottom"

**The Burrow**

**The Kitchen**

Hermione sat in the kitchen fixing breakfast her herself, Fred, Harry, and Ginny. Everyone else had left the night before, but Hermione felt as if Harry and Ginny needed a break, so she stayed to help so they could relax.

_More like snog upstairs in their bedroom _Hermione thought with a laugh, recalling the incident earlier when Fred managed to walk in on Ginny and Harry in their room. At the moment she was almost positive they were asleep, and Fred was in the shower, giving her about ten minutes before breakfast should be ready for them. She hummed softly as she put the finishing touches on her potatoes and bacon, and while she flipped several pancakes.

"Smells amazing, Love" Fred said as he bounded down the stairs. He gave her a big hug and gave her an affectionate peck on the cheek. "How about you go tell Ginny and Harry that breakfast is ready?" Hermione laughed and just walked over to the stairs.

"Harry! Ginny! Breakfast is ready." She heard a shout of ascent coming from the bedroom so she turned back to the kitchen and finished setting the table neatly. She heard Ginny and Harry come down the stairs softly, so to not wake the babies, who were actually sleeping for once.

The breakfast was good, and Ginny helped Hermione clean up. They were laughing and joking with each other when they heard the knock on the door. Hermione walked over, suds on her face, apron on and everything, and opened the door to Neville Longbottom.

"Neville!" Hermione squealed when she saw him, giving him a big hug, affectively covering him in soap suds. He just laughed and stepped in.

"Hermione, I actually need to speak with you and Fred for a moment." Hermione took her apron off and cleaned up a little, giving Neville a weary look.

"Umm, I think Fred's outback, I can go get him quickly."

"Okay, I'll meet you in the family room?"

"Alright." Hermione quickly went out back and grabbed Fred from the broom shed and hurried back into the Kitchen, explaining everything to Fred on the way.

"Alright, Neville, what's up?" Fred said warily, giving the other man a scowl. Neville gulped and found something very interesting with his hands before he continued.

"It's about your daughter, Kymberly." He began. He saw Hermione and Fred exchange a worried glance and Neville suddenly wished he hadn't volunteered for this. "Something happened last night, Dumbledore will have to explain it further as I'm not sure I fully understand everything, but your daughter was severely injured. She is in a coma at the moment, and they are unsure of her ability to recuperate, it's highly doubtful she will."

Neville hoped the blunt and forward approach would work for them. He looked up and saw that both parents were crying and leaning on one another.

"She's being transferred to St. Mungo's as we speak, and Dumbledore has arranged the best care." Neville didn't know what else to say so he rose, comforted the parents, said his goodbyes, and walked out. Once he had successfully apparated back to Hogsmeade, and was in a private place, he allowed himself to breakdown.

**St. Mungo's Hospital**

**Level Eight Pediatric Intensive Care**

Ron sat on the floor of the child's playroom surrounded by maybe a dozen or so kids who were all decked out in hospital gowns, some even had IV equipment with them, but they would always still come. While Ron had been in the hospital, he needed some way to channel his energies so that he wouldn't go insane. His idea was to tell stories and play wit the children at least twice a weak. He was growing stronger so the stories were becoming more animated and the games were getting easier to play, and the children loved him.

He played all sorts of games with them, but they loved his stories more. They came from all the children's floors to hear his stories. They all featured a young Wizard named John who went on all sorts of crazy adventures with his friends. They did everything from battle dragons to travel back in time. It was a huge hit. It also made Ron feel good about himself. For such a long time he'd felt hated, but not anymore. These children and their families loved him.

There was also the fact that the nurse on this specific floor, the one he frequented the most often, was Luna Lovegood, who Ron remembered from back in school. She was pretty, funny, and she still wore those goofy radish earrings. Ron loved being around her. Any times after a long day of games and stories, which she had begun helping him with, they would sit and talk for hours before he went back to his room.

He was just about to leave the room when he saw a large group of people walk in the doors. They all had red hair. Ron immediately panicked, thinking something happened to his family. He hurried out the door and approached them quietly. They didn't really all trust him very much. To be honest, the only one who trusted him was Harry, and Ron refused to show his pensieve to anyone else. They were family, they should believe him.

"What are you doing here?" George asked, affectively stopping Ron from going any further.

"Trying to figure out if something happened that I should know about."

"I don't see why you'd care at all."

"I don't know what I have to do to get you to believe me. The person who has claimed to be me for the past ten years hasn't been me."

"Because that's a believable story." Growled Bill, stepping up next to George. Bill didn't look angry as much as he did defiant. He was going to stand by his family, and this is what they wanted.

"I was there! I saw what happened to them. They captured me" Ron said, growing desperate. Ron was about to go on when he felt a tug at his pajama pants. He looked down to see Maggie, one of the regulars to his little shows.

"Mr. Ron, I wanted to say goodbye." Ron gave her a big smile.

"You finally busting out of here?" He said laughing, giving her a soft poke. "Hosting a jail break without me?"

"Nah, the doc says I'm all better know, I gets to go home." Maggie said proudly puffing out her chest. Ron smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"I'm glad Maggie. Stay healthy now, you hear? I don't want to see you around here anymore." Maggie laughed but squeezed him tight.

"Okay, Mr. Ron." She looked and waved at her parents. "I'm leaving now." Ron stood and smiled at her.

"Bye, Maggie." Ron turned back to face three very confused Weasley brothers. Bill and George were looking at him like he had a mental disease, but Charlie just looked amused. Ron gave him a look and Charlie shrugged.

"I talk to the nurses." He laughed. "You're kinda popular among all them." Ron laughed and shrugged.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?"

"That was Maggie, one of the girls who comes to my shows. She came to say goodbye because she was leaving"

"Shows?"

"Well they aren't really shows. I tell stories and then we play games." George and Bill still looked like they thought he was crazy, but Ron just laughed. "Looks like I'm not as evil as you thought, huh?"

Just then Hermione came up and squeezed Ron's arm. He looked at her and she gave him a confused look.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Ron gave her a look.

"What was me?"

"The scream. Penelope, Fleur, and I all heard it, but he never knew where it came from. The scream was them finding you, wasn't it?" Ron kinda blushed but nodded. Hermione smiled when she saw this and nodded as well. Then she enveloped Ron into a giant hug, burying her chest in his shoulder.

"Welcome back, Ron." The others took this as a sign, and one by one they walked up and greeted him, some even apologized. It wasn't till later that Ron thought to ask, but when he did he saw Hermione's face and let it drop. One emotional breakthrough was enough for one day.

He wandered slowly back to his room that night, his thoughts caught on something. They were in the child's ward. Hermione was a wreck, Fred was silent the whole time, They had a daughter.

_Oh shit _Ron though right before he turned and made a mad dash back for their waiting room, a lot had to be said.

_(a/n: I am so sorry it's taken so long. I've had horrible writers block, and this was a very important chapter, lots of important hints and such, so I had to be careful, forgive me! REVIEW let me know what you think!)_


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: IT ALL COMES TOGETHER**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**The Hospital Wing**

Ron laid back confused on his uncomfortable bed in the Hospital Wing. He'd been taken from the St. Mungo's and placed under Madam Pomfrey's care, so that Order members could come and question him whenever they needed, without doctors and other hospital staff being alerted to it.

_It's like I'm a bloody guilty suspect all over again _Ron thought bitterly from his bed. He was kept under close watch, and friends who had been kind to him before, now looked at him suspiciously. Even his family kept him at an arms distance. _Because I asked to be told what I knew…I didn't…I shouldn't have told them._

"This is so insane" Ron said to himself, running his hands through his hair. His life had finally been getting back on track, and now suddenly it was as if nothing had changed, except for the fact that his family now admitted they were related.

"What exactly would 'this' be, Mr. Weasley?" Ron jumped at the voice of his headmaster, but couldn't help the glare that came naturally after recent events. He wasn't as afraid of his headmaster as he had been when he was in school. He respected him, of course, Dumbledore was an amazing wizard, but that didn't mean he had to like him all that much.

"Hello, Dumbledore. 'This' would be the situation that the Order has decided I have to live under." Ron said calmly.

"You and I both know why this is completely necessary."

"Just because it's necessary, doesn't mean I have to like it." Ron said softly, giving Dumbledore a sad grin.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ron ran down the hall to his family, hoping that it wasn't too late to tell them something helpful. It wouldn't raise their spirits any, but it might help them in the long run. He returned to where his family was sitting and took a moment to catch his breath before approaching them. His eyes searched the sea of red frantically, but Fred and Hermione weren't in the group. Finally he walked forward and tapped Bill on the shoulder, as he was the closest. _

"_Where did Fred and Hermione go." Ron asked calmly, giving Bill the most serious and calm look he could under the circumstances._

"_They went to go check with the nurses again, why?" Bill gave Ron a suspicious glare, but Ron shoved it off. _

"_I know something. It didn't make sense to me till I remembered what Harry had said when we were catching up, something about Hermione and Fred having a daughter."_

"_Yeah, Kymberly. What about her?" Bill stood and faced Ron, towering over him still by a good three or four inches._

"_Voldemort's plan. I don't know what it is, but he wanted her. I know he's gone now, but there is someone who has stepped into his place, someone who's not going to be so easily defeated, so he says."_

"_The one everyone's been talking about? The new Dark Lord? It's for real?" Bill looked faint all of a sudden and Fleur rushed forward, giving Ron a warning glare before comforting her husband. Ron just stood there, not knowing exactly what to do._

"_Bill, there's more." His older brother looked up at him, fear in his eyes._

"_There can't be more, Ron. This world isn't ready for this, not again." Ron just closed his eyes trying to think how to word this. This is the hard part._

"_This isn't going to affect the world all that much, Bill. This is going to be a family matter. There's this thing. It's happened twice so far to my knowledge, and I can't help it happening whenever it wants to come out" Bill looked confused and subconsciously ran his hand around the scars that were left going down his face from the last war._

"_What is it then?"_

"_I have to wait. Fred and Hermione, they need to hear this first." Ron just ran a hand through his hair. This was going to be tough. He turned around where he was standing, looking for his brother and sister in law to be coming for him, but they were nowhere to be seen. All of a sudden Ron collapsed on the floor. Bill ran to him and tried to wake him up, but nothing worked. Then Ron's back arched up and his eyes flew open, but they were glowing a brilliant shade of blue. He opened his mouth and, as though it moved on its own, an otherworldly voice filled the waiting room._

"_The hope of the world_

_Comes not from the loved one_

_But the cherished secret_

_And those who hold her dearest_

_The blackest dragon may compare to_

_The reddest rose in their power to amaze _

_But both must be equal and in harmony_

_With each other and the stars_

_To defeat the one who sees beauty_

_And love in nothing but himself"_

END OF FLASHBACK

It hadn't taken them more than two hours to get him from the hospital into the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. He didn't get many visitors, unless you included the inquisitors from the Order, coming to try and make him explain what he said. He didn't even remember what he said. Harry and Hermione both came by to see him once or twice, but it was awkward, and he could tell they were put up to it by the other Order members to try and get information out of him. Ron just slumped back further and let his head roll off to the side so he didn't have to support it. From his new position, if he kept his eyes open, he could just barely see around the curtains surrounding his niece's bed. Once the doctors at St. Mungo's admitted they could find nothing to help, she had been brought back as well. She sat deathly still, only breathing under the power of one of Madame Pomfrey's spells. No one knew what to do to save her.

After many minutes of silence, Ron heard Dumbledore turn and leave. Ron sat for a little while longer, before a thought hit him. He remembered what he said in the hospital and the two times before it. Not only that, he understood what he meant. He needed to find something to fix the situation. Finally he knew what he had to do. No one needed him. No one wanted him around. Not for any reasons that would matter in a decade or two anyways. The fate of the world relied on Kymberly's health, not his. Determinedly, Ron swung his legs from under his blankets to the cold tile floor. He made his way Unsteadily to the privacy curtains surrounding her bed. When he reached them he pushed away the curtains and walked up to her bedside, watching her peaceful face. He'd lived his life; she'd barely even started hers. She was going to accomplish great things, the kind of things that went into history books, but only if he would do the most unselfish thing he'd ever even considered.

"This has to be done." Ron said, trying to convince himself and give himself confidence. "This is why I am here. I am supposed to do this." He walked over to Madame Pomfrey's office and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. He was lucky the guards kept watch outside of the Hospital Wing, for privacy reasons, and not inside, where they could stop him. He scribbled a note, explaining why he was doing what he was planning to do in a few moments. He approached her bedside once again and gave his niece a hug. "Do the great things I know destiny has planned for you. _Vitatrado_"

A soft gold light came from Ron's lips as he fell to the floor. A tiny wisp of what looked like silver smoke came from the slightly open mouth of Kym. The smoke and the tiny pearl of light seemed to trade owners. Ron lay slumped on the floor, while Kym finally began to stir in her sleep. This sudden life in her set off multiple buzzers, buzzers that alerted the guards outside the door, who came rushing in. They found Ron's body and pulled him back on his bed, thinking he was just passed out, and that he had knocked one of Kym's machines on his way down. They left the room to go find someone to fetch Madame Pomfrey, not bothering to notice that Kym's eyes were opening and that she was now fully awake in her bed.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**The Great Hall**

Madame Pomfrey had decided to eat with the rest of the school for once. She normally would have food brought to her because she didn't want to be away from the Hospital Wing, but right now she needed a break. She was almost finished when a small first year ran through the open doors to the Great Hall and pretty much sprinted up the large room, stopping in front of her.

"Can I help you?" She asked tiredly. She'd been enjoying herself, and now, of course, there was some sort of problem.

"R-Ro-R-Ronald Weasley" The scared little boy stuttered. She couldn't blame him. He was standing in front of the entire school, addressing a teacher, and he was out of breath from running. She was sure the fact she was sitting next to Professor Malfoy had nothing to do with it.

"Well out with it." Madame Pomfrey sputtered impatiently. The little boy shook his head and motioned for Madame Pomfrey to lean forward. When she got close enough he whispered so softly she almost didn't hear it.

"He's passed out, Madame. And I heard alarms going off, but the Guards won't tell what for. They want you there immediately."

Madame Pomfrey almost fell over. There was only one reason those alarms would go off. She sprinted around the table, gave the boy a small wave of thanks, and ran from the room using the small door to the back of the hall, available to teachers only, that would get her to the Hospital Wing the fastest.

_Those idiot guards _She thought to herself _They should know better._

She approached the wing and, after giving the guards a reproachful glare, rushed into the wing to turn off the alarms and fix what ever happened to Ron Weasley.

"Hello, Madame Pomfrey." Madame Pomfrey turned to see a bouncing ball of frizzy red hair standing by Ron Weasley's bed. "He's not waking up." Madame Pomfrey swallowed her shock that the girl was alive, leaving it to be dealt with later, and turned her attention to the older man.

"Go back to your bed, young lady." Madame Pomfrey said sternly. "I'll be with you in a moment, I need to check on Mr. Weasley right now."

_He was perfectly fine when I left _Madame Pomfrey said, casting spells to check his vitals, failing one after the other. _There is no explanation for this _She began to panic, and resorted to checking for a pulse the muggle way, but found none. Ronald Weasley was dead.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**The Hospital Wing**

Hermione and Fred sat in the Headmaster's office. They had both gotten urgent owls telling them that there had been some developments, and they had to get here as soon as possible. They had been waiting for five minutes now, and Dumbledore still hadn't come in. Finally, the old man came in, trailed by Madame Pomfrey and two strange men they recognize from some Order meetings.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said seriously. The butterflies in Hermione's stomach grew, and she seriously thought she might be sick. Fred closed his eyes, bracing himself for the worst. He put his arm around Hermione's holding her close. She was extremely pregnant and hormonal right now, she couldn't really handle that much more bad news. "As we told you, there have been some developments."

"With all due respect, Professor, can you just tell us if our daughter is alive or dead before you continue?" Fred bit his own tongue after saying that. He had been thinking it, but hadn't expected himself to say it. He looked horrified, but Dumbledore gave him a small grin.

"She is alive, Mr. Weasley." Fred and Hermione both calmed more and relaxed into their seats. "This afternoon, while we were all at lunch, there was a commotion in the Hospital Wing. It was heard by these two gentlemen here." At this moment, one of the men stepped forward and turned to face Fred and Hermione.

"Many alarms went off, and there was a loud crash, we didn't know." Dumbledore gave the worried looking man a solemn nod, and the man went back to the wall with his partner. Hermione tensed all over again, and Fred clutched Hermione even closer. They realized then that 'alive' didn't qualify for very much.

"The entered and found your brother on the floor. They assumed he had passed out, so they returned him to his bed and sent for Madame Pomfrey. They assumed he knocked something on his way down and that set off the alarms. I'll let Madame Pomfrey explain a little more." The tried looking old witch came forward and gave the couple a sorry glance.

"I entered the Hospital Wing and immediately saw your daughter up and trying to wake your brother in his bed." Fred and Hermione were confused but relieved at the same time. "After sending her to her bed, I preformed many spells on Mr. Weasley, all of which failed. I didn't understand how he could die when just hours before I saw him perfectly healthy and ready to leave. At the same time your daughter, who was comatose when I left, was up and acting as if nothing ever happened." The woman looked to Dumbledore, who motioned it would be okay for her to stop, as she looked like she was about to collapse.

"We found a note from your brother. He gave his life to your daughter. He wanted us to tell you first, which is why you're here alone and not with the rest of your family. He wants you to read this.

_Whoever is reading this-_

_This note needs to be given to Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley immediately when you find it. _

_Fred and Hermione-_

_By now you have probably discovered that I am dead, as I'm assuming someone has found me, or has read this note. I just want you to know I did this voluntarily. Your daughter has a large future, the kind that everyone will talk about for generations. I'm getting old, well not that old, but I feel like it sometimes. I'm not accomplishing anything more that's all that amazing, but the world depends on your daughter. She's going to be amazing. I decided that the choice is yours. You can tell the other's I died naturally, which might be easier for everyone, I think, or you can tell them the truth, and all the confusing thoughts that go with it. I discovered what the prophesy means. I have it written, as well as the explanation, hidden under my mattress. Do with it what you want. Let everyone know that I love them very much, and goodbye._

_Ronald Weasley_

Hermione almost started crying when she read it. He died because he wanted their daughter to live.

"Fred" She said softly, poking him in the side. "I want to tell everyone. I want them to know what he did for us. He deserves it." She looked up to see him with watery eyes, staring at the paper.

"There could've been another way…"

"There wasn't Fred, and you know it. We've had the best minds working on it, and there were no answers."

"Damn it, Hermione, you don't get it. The family can't take another loss. Not more bad news, not now. How are we supposed to tell anyone?" He stood up and paced. There's been so much drama recently. Ginny having triplets, Ron coming back, the attack, Kym's accident"

"I shouldn't have come back." Hermione said quietly from her chair. Fred stopped pacing and stared at her. She looked at him sadly. "Everything that's happened, well almost everything, has been because of me and Kym being here. We caused so many problems in your family."

Fred stared at her, shocked before walking over and scooping a very pregnant and hysterical Hermione into his arms. He just help her for a moment.

"Never say that, ever." He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "I was beyond miserable before you came back. You don't even know how much I hurt. Things might not be amazing, but I couldn't imagine going through any of it alone."

Dumbledore sat and watched the young couple. He hated to break up the moment, but it had to be done. He cleared his throat loudly, bringing their attention back to the matter at hand.

"I understand all of this may be hard to process, and that was your other reason for coming here today." He paused and took a second to make sure they understood he was being completely serious. "I don't want you to tell your brothers or sisters about what has happened. We know there is still someone, someone who is minister of magic, pretending to be your brother. We can't very well declare him dead, now can we?" Fred's eyes got big. Truth be told, he had forgotten about the faux Ron running the wizarding world.

"What are we supposed to do, Professor?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Can you keep a secret, Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore studied her confused face and smiled when she gave a stern nod. "Good. Keep this as a secret. We will write off your daughter waking up as a miracle."

"Shouldn't we include the Order? My family can be trusted with this, Dumbledore, we should let them know. It's their brother, for Merlin's sake. They should get to know if he's dead." Dumbledore shot them an annoyed look.

"I'm telling you it's not for the best, Mr. Weasley." Hermione went wide eyed at the sight of their furious former head master. Dumbledore was always calm, not irrational and emotional. Hermione looked at Fred, who was leaning back against his chair in shock. They made eye contact for a moment and suddenly it made sense to both of them. They turned back to Dumbledore, to see him sitting, still grumbling about their defiance. Hermione took a deep breath and stood facing their supposed old headmaster.

"You're not Dumbledore." Hermione whispered. The old man just sneered at her and started laughing.

"Took you long enough to figure it out, Mudblood."

**The Burrow**

**The Kitchens**

Ginny sat at the kitchen table, holding James in one arm, Darren in the other, and had Rose in her rocker, and was rocking it with her foot. Harry was at work, and the nanny that her old job was supposed to have organized was horrible, and Ginny'd ended up have to let her go. The hadn't been the best move. Now she was supposed to be interviewing new prospective nannies, while taking care of her three infants. Finally the someone knocked on the door, but Ginny could do nothing more than meekly shout.

"It's open. Come on in" A few seconds later a younger woman walked into the room. She was beautiful. She had flowing blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. Ginny barely had the chance to register the face before one of the children, she assumed Darren, he seemed to cry the most, started screaming. Automatically the young girl swooped down and took the other child out of her arms, and let Ginny take care of Darren.

"My name is Gabrielle." The young woman said as she sat down in the seat across the table from Ginny. Ginny looked up now long enough to notice the resemblance.

"Gabrielle Delacour?" The young woman blushed slighty, but nodded. "Nice to see you again. I'm going to ask you a series of questions now."

"Okay."

"Marital Status?"

"Happily married"

"Any children?"

"None, the husband doesn't want them"

"Place of residence?"

"An apartment right off of Ottery St. Catchpole"

"Qualifications?"

"I went through University studying child care."

"Are you sure?" Ginny looked over her clip board at the blushing young woman.

"Excuse me?"

"You seem overly qualified for this job. Are you sure you want it?" Comprehension filled the beautiful girls face, and she smiled at Ginny.

"My sister, Fleur, she told me about this job. You see, my husband likes me home more. I figure with this job, I'll be home as often as he is. You said you only need me till five."

"Yes, my husband gets home then, and he helps a lot." Gabrielle smiled at her and nodded.

"I remember Harry. You are lucky, we both are." Ginny gave Gabrielle a confused look, bordering on jealous glare, but the blonde witch continued. "I am married to Roger Davies, do you remember him? He took my sister to the Yule Ball at your school so he would have an excuse to talk to me. We have been dating ever since." Ginny's eyes widened in shock.

"That's a long time to be dating." Gabrielle laughed and nodded. "Well that's about it. You're hired."

"Really?"

"Trust me, if you saw the competition, you wouldn't be so shocked."

_(a/n: okay so I know it's been a little while, but this is an integral chapter, so it needed all the thought I could put in to it. Everything that has happened is important in the rest of the series. The next chapter will be the last chapter in this section of the series. It's going to be long, I'm not even halfway done and it's 6 pages. I expect it to be ready for posting around the end of January. PLEASE let me know how this is going. I'm a little unsure about it at the moment and don't know if I'm going to turn it in to the trilogy I was planning. Let me know what you think )_


	14. Chapter 14

__**THIS IS A SAD CHAPTER**, _be sure to read the authors note at the end, it has important info on the sequel _**ENJOY**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: CHOICES AND CELEBRATING**

**The Burrow**

**The Family Room**

George, Alicia, Bill, Fleur, Ginny, Harry, and all of the children were crammed into the room along with a few aurors from the Ministry. They had called some of their friends once Fred and Hermione had disappeared after their meeting with Dumbledore. That had been almost five days before. Kymberly had moved in with Ginny, Harry, and the triplets, and was helping Gabrielle and Ginny a lot. It was good to keep the even score, even if Kym seemed to be distracted just as much as the babies some times.

No one had told Kym how worried they were that her parents were missing, but she could sense it. The Order hadn't heard anything from Ron in days either, which was also unusual. He had been sending special letters to certain aurors and Order members he trusted to keep him informed on the situation. He hadn't been opening or replying to any of the messages.

"So no one knows where they went after Dumbledore's?" Kingsley Shacklebot asked for what seemed like the umpteenth time. George sighed and stood from his spot on the chair.

"Look, I'm not trying to be rude, but we've answered that question almost a thousand times already." He said exasperatedly. With that he walked in to the kitchen and the others heard him starting to make a pot of tea. It was almost five minutes before anyone spoke, and this time it was Ginny.

"I've got to get these three to bed, it's almost seven already." Ginny scooped up two of her children, while Gabrielle grabbed the last one and Kymberly grabbed their blankets and such before skipping up the stairs.

"Can nobody really think of any possibilities?" Tonks, the other auror on the case, asked. Everybody shook their head but Bill, who looked guilty.

"I know this sounds horrible, but could Ron have taken them?" He said softly. "They were all at Hogwarts, and we never really decided if Ron was guilty or not." The end of his accusation met silence, before Harry just shook his head, glaring hard at the ground.

"It wasn't him." Harry said firmly, causing everyone to turn and stare. "I saw his memory, the one from the night your parents were killed. He was here, yes, but as an innocent bystander. He had come home to surprise them and watched through the window as they were killed. Then they saw him and tortured him. Okay, I saw it all, and I know you might want to believe he could be behind this, he's not, okay. He's just not." This forced the room into silence again, making it all to eerie when the scream suddenly pierced the silence. Everyone was up, wands drawn, before the scream ended, leaving the odd silence to overcome them again.

"I'll go check the children and the girls." Bill said, but he was quickly followed by all the remaining Weasley brothers plus Harry. When they reached the nursery they were not prepared for what they saw. Ginny ran to Harry and buried her head in his shoulder as he stared straight ahead, fighting tears. Kymberly stood completely still, eyes wide, and still holding onto the three blankets that she had carried with her. Gabrielle was covering her face, sobbing, at the top of the stairs, leaning heavily on the wall behind her.

Fred and Hermione lay sprawled out on the floor, pale as snow and obviously dead.

**The Burrow**

**Outside on the Path Leading Away From the House**

The man smiled evilly and pulled his black cloak tighter around his body as he heard the scream from the house. That had been what he wanted. Complete shock and horror. He lived for it. Just the sound of their screams made him feel better, stronger, than ever before. Especially since it was such a personal victory. He had been looking forward to the moment he could inflict more pain on the Weasley's since the moment he laid eyes on their pathetically red, bright hair that annoyed him so much.

He sensed movement near by and stopped in his tracks. He pulled his hood down further to cover his features and tried to blend in to the forested surroundings, which was pretty simple considering the lack of moon and dense foliage made for an almost pitch black escape path. He saw through the darkness back to the shack they called a house and spotted some movement in the windows. It was that bloody Alicia Spinnet from school, how he had despised her. She was always so righteous and perky. He had dreamt of killing her more than once. She was leaning into her husband, George, who stopp as still as a statue, staring into space.

That look of complete loss and devastation fed him even more, and he felt near invincible. He almost wanted to go in and kill them all, take them all on at once. He grinned even larger and felt his hand reach instinctively towards his wand. The movement had disappeared and he deemed it safe to move again. As he walked he thought back on the events of the past couple of days and couldn't help but feel extremely victorious. Everything had worked out so perfectly.

_They don't even know what hit them _He reflected happily _Just wait till they see who's next._

In truth he hadn't decided who was next. He needed to get the prophecy, which he knew the now dead Ronald Weasley gave, but he didn't know how to get it. He knew it dealt with the Weasley's so for now he was just enjoying killing them all off. His dreams all seemed to be coming true. Oh, the mind games he was planning on playing with them, not to mention the ones that had already started. This was going to be so much fun.

_Pop, goes the Weasel_ he thought with a laugh. Ironic and suiting, even though it was muggle. _Muggle filth making fun of filthy wizards, it works._

**Gaspal Sound Cemetery **

**Weasley Family Plots**

George sighed and tried to push out the sense of hollowness that filled him, but, as he had been finding for the past two weeks, it was impossible. The investigation was going nowhere fast, and it was becoming clear the it was never going to be solved. Fred and Hermione were dead and no one was going to pay for. George clenched his fist in anger but calmed when he saw his brother and his brother's wife's graves, letting the guilt wash over him.

Day to day life was taking its toll on him. He didn't want to be in public, he didn't want to go to work, he just didn't feel the motivation to do anything. Life seemed empty. Angelina helped. Helped a lot, actually. She was his personal reminder that life goes on. Alicia helped in little ways as well, but she was mourning as well. Fred and Hermione had been like family to her as well. He didn't know what he would do without Alicia and Angelina, they made him feel loved and hopeful again.

He just couldn't figure out how to move on. He still go the urge to shout at anyone who smiled at him on the street, and he couldn't find any way to pretend to be better than he was. His twin brother was dead and there was nothing he could do to make himself feel better. Except to solve the case and the wasn't happening so far.

"I'll find out who did this to you." George swore to the headstones, finally letting a single tear slide down his face. "I'll find them and make them pay for this."

George sat down on the ground, not caring that his nice pants would probably get dirt stains, and didn't move until he felt Alicia come up and sit beside him.

"He wouldn't want this for you, George." George tensed and Alicia sighed. "I know you don't want to hear it, but it's true. Who was the one who forced us to go out and celebrate Angelina's life, instead of mourning her death? Who forced us to play a memorial game of quidditch with only two chasers, just for her? It was Fred, George, and you know it. He hated it when people were upset, so just focus on that. Just do it, George, for Fred, or Me, or even Angelina, we hate seeing you like this." George nodded, letting a few more tears fall, she was right. Fred never believed in mourning, but preferred to celebrate the life of whoever had died. He wrapped an arm around Alicia and pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry, love." He whispered. "I just miss hime. He really was my better half." George ended with a small laugh, making Alicia giggle softly.

"I always did think he got the good looks." George smiled, remembering the old joke from Hogwarts when he and Alicia had just started dating, so sighing with fake exasperation, he shouted.

"For the last time, **we're identical**" They both collapsed into laughter, knowing this would be the part where Fred would say that obviously there was some mistake, because everyone knew he was the better looking and more talented one, but no one had clued George in because they felt bad for him.

"Let's go get the others and celebrate, okay?" Alicia whispered in his ear a few minutes later. George nodded.

"But no memorial quidditch game. Quidditch with one beater is just a bad idea"

**Ireland**

**The Cliffs of Mohr**

Fred clung to Hermione in their dark cellar. He knew where they were only because the guards liked bragging about how they would never be found, and had even gone as far as to show them their own obituaries in the paper. Hermione was slowly weakening and becoming more and more silent and dismal. She was losing hope, and Fred was trying to do all he could to keep her safe.

He felt Hermione shiver and unconsciously rubbed her arm to warm her up. They had very few options. They were being kept in the small tower on top of the Cliffs of Mohr in Ireland. It was a very public place, and seemingly very muggle, so they couldn't exactly steal a wand and blow their way out, and wards kept them from apparating. No one was even looking for them because everyone thought they were dead. It had been a month. Fred didn't even know why they were being kept alive, but they were, just barely.

"Fred?" Hermione sat up quickly, not realizing she had been sleeping against his shoulder. She looked around the room alarmed before noticing him behind her.

"I'm right here, love." He pulled her backward, wincing at the slight pain when he raised his right arm. When they had first arrived, they had been tortured unmercifully. "Everything's okay, just go back to sleep." Hermione nodded silently into his shoulder, closing her eyes. Fred sighed a few minutes later, when he knew Hermione was asleep. He couldn't help but start to loose hope as well. Just then, the door flew open and fred brought up his arm to stop the blinding light from hitting his eyes. He was grabbed roughly by the collar and forced into a room he noticed was sparsely decorated as an office. A flimsy card table served as a desk and there were two tiny wooden chairs and one slightly larger wooden chair with arms, which a mysterious hooded figure sat unmoving. Fred couldn't help but think about Hermione, and if she was okay.

"Don't worry about your mudblood whore of a wife, Weasley" A voice came from the hooded man, sneering. "She is beneath you, and no matter what, you will not come out together."

"Don't call her a mudblood." Fred managed to grit out before a guard hit him with a stunner and he fell numbly into a chair.

"Don't speak unless I ask you to, you filthy blood traitor." The voice sneered, rising from his seat. Fred was surprised to find that the voice belonged to a rather tall body. It was tall and wiry, it almost seemed to be swallowed by the flowing black cloak that hid his identity.

"I have a proposition for you." He said, and Fred could almost hear the evil delight in the sick bastard's voice. "Or more of a decision for you to make. You can either remain with your wife, and I will kill you both personally right now, or you can choose to spare your wife and I will release you to your family. Any questions?"

"How would I be sparing Hermione?"

"She would be sent into the muggle world, her memory completely erased, except for what we put in there, mind you."

"And my memory?"

"Would remain completely in tact. No one would cast a single spell on you." Fred considered his options, but felt that there was a catch. There had to be. The second option seemed to perfect. Then it hit Fred. The catch was he would go back to who he was before. To who he was like without Hermione. He let his head roll back, but he knew what he had to do.

"I'll go for that, then. Unless there is more to it than you're telling me." The voice sat back down in his seat.

"Nothing more. Though that's assuming you figured out that we will be keeping an eye on her, and no one from the magical world is allowed anywhere near her." Fred nodded, he had assumed that.

"Okay." Fred said, his eyes closed, hoping beyond hope that he was making the right choice. "What about her daughter?"

"Her daughter is comatose, practically dead, Mr. Weasley. Though should I say, your daughter?" Fred cringed softly, he'd forgotten about that. "But in the off chance she has survived and I don't know it, she stays with you, memory untouched." The evil amusement was back in his voice and Fred wanted to strangle him, but was too shocked to move. He'd have to tell his daughter that her mother was dead.

It didn't even occur to Fred until later that he was leaving Hermione to be a single mother all over again. She was going to be seven months, almost eight months, pregnant and have no idea who the father was or anything.

**The Burrow**

**The Nursery**

Kymberly sat rocking the babies in their bouncing chairs laughing. They were almost five months old now, and seemed to never stop growing. It seemed like every other day Ginny had to enlarge their clothes to fit them properly. They all had hair now. Darren and Andromeda, or Andy, both had extremely unruly jet black hair. James, true to his metamorphagus parts, would change his hair depending on who was holding him. If it was Ginny or Kym, he had red hair, but if it was Gabrielle it would be blonde, and if Harry held him it would look like Darren or Andy's hair.

"How are they doing?" asked Ginny, poking her head in to the converted guest bedroom. They had decided very quickly after they found the bodies of Fred and Hermione that they weren't comfortable with keeping the babies in there and had set to work making a new nursery. It was past five and Ginny had just finished seeing Gabrielle to the fire place so she could floo home.

"Fine." Kym laughed. "James has been changing his eyes and nose every two minutes, its almost likes he's on a timer." Ginny leaned over to get a look and James immediately changed his eyes, nose, and hair to match her. Ginny almost laughed at how feminine he looked. It was barely five minutes before he changed again, and soon Ginny realized they had spent two hours playing with the children and it was well past their bed times. Just as they finished putting them to sleep, Harry announced his arrival with a slammed door.

"Hey, Harry." Ginny shouted. "We're upstairs, be down in a sec for dinner."

"That's fine." Ginny could hear the annoyance in her husbands voice, and Kymberly could two. They looked at each other before shrugging and walking down that stairs.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked Harry, who was busy glaring at the empty fireplace.

"I'm beginning to get somewhat suspicious of everyone." Harry said with a laugh. "it's like paranoia, but only sometimes. Today I even got suspicious that Dumbledore might be involved with what happened." Ginny stopped short on her way to the kitchen and turned back, laughing.

"You were suspicious of Dumbledore? You thought he might be involved, or he might know something that he isn't sharing?."

"He always knows something he isn't sharing. I thought he might be involved. He claims that Fred and Hermione never made it to his office, and that Ron was sent back to St. Mungo's"

"Did you check around?"

"I tricked McGonagal, I think, into admitting she saw Fred and Hermione enter school grounds, and St. Mungo's has no re-admittance forms for Ron."

"It's not paranoia, Harry. Or I'm paranoid too, because that sounds highly suspicious." Harry nodded, finally tearing his eyes from the fireplace, bearing a small grin.

"But it's Dumbledore" He exclaimed, laughing. "The old bat may be crazy, but he isn't evil." Ginny laughed too and nodded, continuing on her way to the kitchen where Kymberly was already chopping carrots for a stew.

After dinner they all went back up to the nursery to see if James was still constantly changing, but he had fallen asleep, his hair changing back to it's natural Weasley red color. He was the only baby that was asleep, though. Andy and Damien were awake and seemingly talking to each other in some unknown baby language. They stayed up there watching and playing with the babies until both Andy and Damien were asleep, and then they all went downstairs for some tea before bed.

Ginny was sitting in the kitchen about to pour the pot of boiling tea when the door opened. She didn't think anything of it, thinking that it was Harry or Kymberly coming inside for some reason after using the back door. Anyone else would have apparated or knocked. It wasn't until the person spoke that she spun around so fast she spilled almost dropped the pot of bioling water.

"Do you have enough water to make me a cup of tea too, Gin?" Ginny couldn't breathe for a second before she smiled.

"Sorry, George." She said, grabbing another cup from the cupboard "For a second I thought you were….you know." She blushed and George came over and gave her a big hug as she started crying.

"It's okay, Gin." She nodded into his shoulder but kept on crying. A few moments later she composed herself and smiled at him sadly.

"Sorry. I just forget there were two of you, sometimes, I guess" She mumbled. "I' have to put the pot back on, the water's gotten cold now." George and Ginny talked for a few minutes as the water boiled and right as she was about to pour the water, Harry shouted.

"Hey, Gin. You might want to put on some more water."

"Why?"

"Fred's here." Ginny fainted.

_(a/n___**I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG**_ my computer crashed, and then with the rush of graduation, I didn't even think about re-writing this until last week. This isn't everything that was going to go into this chapter, but this is the final chapter in this segment of the Trilogy (yes, I decided to make this a trilogy) The title will be _**Daddy's Little Rebel** , _and it will deal with Kymberly a year after everything you just read about._)


End file.
